HETA Unleashed
by Chukipye
Summary: Over 40 years after the events of HETA, the nations are back to normal schedule. But one day, Prussia meets a mysterious girl and the countries are thrown back into chaos. Rated T for Romano, PERMISSION WAS GRANTED TO USE HETA
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Unless you read HETA by BFTLandMWandSEK, you will not understand this fanfic as well. I also have their permission ( I belive MK's Idk which one I talked to) to write this in fact, they helped me think of ideas! So please don't say mean things. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**August 15, 2011**

"Bruder, where are you going?" Germany asked, not even turning around. Prussia swore, his attempt to sneak out failing.

"Well, every year someone puts flowers on my grave on August 15. So I wanna catch them and find out who this time!" Prussia explained. It always felt weird to say 'his grave'.

"Fine. Just don't stay out too long." Germany said, still cooking. Prussia grinned and left, heading towards the cemetery. When he got there, he saw a girl was placing flowers on his grave.

"AHA! I caught you!" He shouted victoriously, making the girl jump.

"I wasn't doing anything wrong!" She cried, turning around. Prussia stared at her. The girl was obviously Italian. She had tan skin and dark brown almost reddish hair that went down to her back. She had hazel eyes and looked like she was about to cry. She wore a pink tank-top under a white skirt, with white boots and a white director's hat. She had a stray curl of hair on the right side of her hair. She looked like she was about 16.

"Are you okay mister?" The girl asked, cocking her head. Prussia shook his head quickly and grinned.

"Nope. But why are you putting flowers on this grave?" He asked. The girl glanced down at the grave.

"Well, my Opa was putting flowers her since his sister couldn't and now he's dead so I decided to put the flowers on the grave this time. Opa said he knew this man and the man was really nice, and he loved Prussia, so I made him a present to take to heaven." The girl explained, opening her bag and taking out a wrapped object.

"What's that?" Prussia asked. The girl smiled and unwrapped it.

"Well, I researched Prussia, which is a pretty cool ex-kingdom, and I made a wooden soldier in the uniform from the Austrian Succession." The girl explained, handing Prussia the soldier. Prussia smiled as the memories came back to him. The doll was pretty accurate too.

"This is pretty good." Prussia finally said, handing the girl back the soldier.

"Thanks. I hope Mr. Gilbert likes it, I worked really hard on it. Nonno said I got it right though." The girl grinned as she placed the solder amongst the flowers.

"By the way, my name is Bianca. It's nice to meet you!" The girl grinned, holding out her hand. Prussia grinned.

"I'm Gilbert." Prussia introduced, shaking her hand.

"It must be kind of freaky to be in the cementary by yourself though. It's nearly 9 o'clock and it's gonna get dark soon." Prussia commented. Bianca nodded.

"I have to come at night otherwise Elliot would-"

"What would I do?" Bianca froze as a man walked out into view. He had black hair and stubble on his chin. He was at least 25 and wore a leather jacket even though it was still pretty hot out.

"E-Elliot?! What are you doing here?!" Bianca asked, obviously terrified.

"Well, since a certain someone wouldn't tell me where the grave was, I decided to follow you. Rosa's getting irritated since she doesn't have the specimen yet." Elliot smirked. Prussia frowned.

"Wait. You're not going to dig up the grave are you?!" He demanded. Elliot glanced at him, as if he just remembered Prussia was there.

"That's none of your business. Now scram before it gets ugly." He said, casually pulling out a gun.

"Elliot. Messing with someone's grave is illegal and evil. Don't do it." Bianca said calmly, but there was terror in her eyes. Elliot laughed.

"I just came to pick up the box. It's been unburied since this morning." He said, picking up a metal box that was hidden behind the gravestone. Prussia glared.

"Put. That. Back." He said through gritted teeth. Elliot raised an eyebrow.

"And what will you do about it? You can't touch me!" He laughed. Bianca glanced at Prussia.

"Wait. You're….that's….ELLIOT!" She understood now. Elliot jumped at the sudden outburst and dropped the box. Bianca dove for it and grabbed it, holding it close.

"Bitch! Give that to me!" Elliot roared. Suddenly, there was a bright light as the box began to glow.

"Wh-what's going on?!" Bianca asked, terrified. Prussia walked, in a trance, towards the glow. The glow engulfed him. Both humans looked away, blinded. When the light dimmed, Prussia was there, smirking. He wore his military uniform and had his arms folded, looking at Elliot, who was terrified.

"You idiot! YOU BROUGHT HIM BACK TO LIFE!" Elliot yelled at Bianca, who was confused.

"I-I didn't….how did….what…" Bianca was glancing back and forth between Elliot and Prussia.

"Hell yea! The awesome Prussia is BACK!" Prussia grinned and grabbed Bianca, who yelped.

"I'm not even going through anything! YES! Hey, I don't know what you did, but thanks!" He grinned and Bianca slowly calmed down.

"ROSA! It's Elliot! Bianca screwed everything up! How? He's ALIVE again that's how!?" The two turned to see Elliot frantically talking on his cell phone.

"He's gonna call for back up…" Bianca realized, terrified.

"How'd you get here?" Prussia asked. Bianca turned and pointed to a motorcycle. Prussia grinned and grabbed her hand, running to the motorcycle.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" They heard Elliot shout.

"Put on the helmet and hang on!" Prussia instructed. Bianca nodded, putting on her helmet and getting behind Prussia, who quickly took off.

"U-um where are we going?!" Bianca asked.

"My place. I'm sure my bruders won't mind if I bring a friend home." He replied.

~One motorcycle ride later~~~

"YOU DUMMKOPF!" Bianca yelped and hid behind Prussia as they entered the house. Germany was standing in the hallway, glaring at Prussia with his arms folded.

"Hey Ludwig. This is Bianca and I CAN EXPLAIN!" He yelped as Germany pulled out a pistol. Bianca began to cry and Germany softened.

"Why did you bring her here?" He asked. Prussia grinned and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Because she was awesome enough to bring me back to life and we kind of had nowhere else to go." He explained. Germany stared at him. He walked up and punched him in the face, causing Prussia to nearly fall over.

"OW! What was that for?!" Prussia snapped. Germany grinned."I can't believe it." He quickly wrapped his brother in a hug. Prussia grinned and returned it.

"U-um….Mr. Gilbert? W-what's going on?" Bianca suddenly spoke up. The two brothers turned to her, remembering she was there.

"'Mr.' Gilbert? Just call me Gilbert. And well, this is my little bruder, Ludwig. I have no clue where Heilrich is but he's the oldest. And well, I couldn't leave you back there with that freak so I brought you back to my place." Gilbert grinned. Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'YOUR' place? Last time I checked, this was MY house." Ludwig said, folding his arms.

"It was mine first though." Gilbert shot back.

"OMG IT'S SO CUTE!" They were both interrupted by Bianca, who giggled as a bird sat on her shoulder, rubbing its head against her cheek.

"Hey Gilbird! I guess he likes you." Gilbert grinned.

"Bruder, can I talk to you in private?" Ludwig asked, before grabbing Gilbert and pulling him into the kitchen. Bianca didn't notice, still playing with Gilbird.

"Are you insane?! You brought a human here?!" Ludwig hissed. Gilbert sighed.

"Look. She saved me. There was this dude who was trying to dig up my grave, get my remains, and do something sciency to it! Bianca stopped him and somehow brought me back to life! I owe her one and if I had left her there, that guy would've killed her!" Gilbert explained. Ludwig stared at him.

"You actually expect me to believe that?" He finally said. Gilbert groaned and threw his hands up.

"Ok. You know I'm alive again, we just hugged. And I'm serious!" He snapped. Ludwig sighed.

"I know. But what do we do about-"

"EEEKKKK!" They were interrupted by Bianca's scream from the hallway. They dashed out and saw Heilrich standing over her, muttering in German. Bianca looked terrified, since she was pretty short compared to him.

"Bruder! You're scaring her!" Ludwig said. Heilrich noticed the two and walked over. Bianca stared at him.

"Heilrich! Sie ist unser gast nicht ereschrecken!" Ludwig hissed.

"Sie sieht aus wie Italien." Heilrich replied.

"Um… I might look Italian because I am." Bianca suddenly said. Both bruders turn to her, shocked.

"Ich kann Deutsch sprechen." She said, rolling her eyes. Gilbert grinned."How many languages CAN you speak?" Gilbert asked, walking over.

"Um, English, Italian and German. That's about it. I mean, I know a little Spanish but otherwise those are my three main languages. I'm in Germany a lot in the summer, I live in Italy, and my uncle and cousins live in England. My great-aunt left her mansion to my uncle's sister, but when she died he got it." Bianca smiled, finishing her explanation. The three brothers stared at her.

"So, I guess we should properly introduce ourselves then. I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt." Ludwig said, clearing his throat.

"You already know me, I'm the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt." Gilbert grinned.

"Ich bin Heilrich Beilschmidt." Heilrich nodded.

"I'm Bianca Rossi. It's nice to meet you all!" She smiled. All three brothers gaped. She looked at them.

"What?" She asked. Ludwig shot a glance at Gilbert that read, _'What did you do?!'_ and Gilbert gulped.

"Your last name is 'Rossi'?" He repeated. Bianca nodded.

"Well, my Opa's last name was Hensen, but he hated it and took his mom's name of Rossi." She explained. Ludwig race-palmed and Heilrich quickly left the room. Gilbert just stared at her. Suddenly, a phone went off.

"Oh! That's mine. Oh cool it's Nonno!" Bianca grinned as she flipped open her phone.

"Ciao Nonno! Si, ho finito un po 'di tempo fa. Dove sono? Beh io sono a casa di un nuovo amico! Chi? Ummm, Gilbert Beilschmidt." Bianca glanced at Gilbert. Ludwig and Gilbert glanced at each other, wishing they spoke Italian.

"Oh, voi lo conoscete? Wow questo è strano. Oh, posso chiedere!" She turned to them, placing a hand over the receiver.

"Umm, this is really fun, but Nonno wants to know when I'm going back to Venice." She told them. Ludwig glanced at Gilbert.

"Actually, you should stay here until we know for sure that this Elliot freak isn't going to come after you." Gilbert explained. Bianca frowned and began talking into the phone again in rapid Italian.

"Ok. Ciao Nonno!" She said cheerfully before hanging up the phone.

"Nonno said he'll tell my mom that I'm staying with his friend for a little bit. Luckily I don't go to college so I can stay however long you guys want." She grinned. Ludwig stared at her.

"Why would you go to college?" He asked. She frowned.

"I'm 21." She said bluntly. Both brothers stared at her.

"WHAAATTT?!" They both shouted. Bianca rolled her eyes.

"I know I don't look like it. Some sort of Medical problem or something. I age normally, I just look younger than I am." She explained, obviously having given the explanation before. She yawned and the brothers remembered what time it was.

"Here. We have a guest room that you can sleep in." Gilbert said, leading her to a guest room. It had white walls and red carpet.

"Grazie." She said. Gilbert shut the door and Bianca climbed into the bed, exhausted.

"Nonno, what have I gotten myself into?" She asked as she drifted to sleep.

"_Nonno! I did it!" Bianca giggled joyfully. She was eight and wore a white dress with no sleeves and was barefoot. Her Nonno laughed, his dark brown eyes sparkling. Bianca had successfully carved her initials into a tree. B.R. was messily scrawled out on one of the branches._

"_Good job Bianca! Soon you will be able to use that knife for more than writing." He said, smiling. He had given her a black pocketknife that also had a mini-wrench and screwdriver. Of course, they had hidden it from her mom._

"_Really? Will I get big and strong like you?!" She asked, giving her Nonno a hug. He laughed."Not as Big and Strong, but enough to protect yourself, your mama, and even your friends." Bianca gazed up at him in amazement._

"_Wow really?!" She asked. _

"_You bet. Now come, it's time to head back." He said. Bianca grabbed his hand and they began to walk back to the house, when it suddenly exploded. Bianca stared at it._

"_MAMA!" She screamed, trying to get out of Nonno's grip to go run in to her mother._

"_Bianca! No! I will go get her, just wait here!" He ordered. Bianca nodded, never seeing this side of her Nonno. He ran into the building. After a few minutes, the fire department came. Bianca was taken to the hospital and never saw her Mama again. Her Nonno had vanished._

"Ve~ Why are you in my bed?" Bianca woke up to see blinking brown eyes staring at her.

"HOLY CRAP!" She screamed, rolling out from underneath the stranger. The man fell off the bed. Soon, the door burst open and Ludwig and Gilbert ran in, in their pajamas.

"What's going on?!" Ludwig demanded. The man stood up and dashed to Ludwig, giving him a big hug.

"Ve~ Germany! There's a cute girl already in my bed!" He complained. Bianca sat up, hugging the stuffed bird Gilbert had let her borrow.

"I woke up and his face was just THERE." She said at the same time. Ludwig sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Fine. Feliciano, you can stay with me tonight. Come on." Italy squealed with joy as Ludwig led him out of the room. Gilbert was about to leave when Bianca stopped him.

"Why did he call Ludwig, 'Germany'?" Bianca asked. Gilbert froze.

"Well, they met a while ago and they both weren't very good at speaking English, which they learned for their jobs. Ludwig tried to say he was German and he ended up saying he was 'Germany', so Feliciano just always called him that as a nickname." Gilbert explained. He dashed out of the room before Bianca could ask any other questions. She stared at the closed door.

"Gilbert's a bad liar." She said before going back to sleep.

**YAY! New heroine! And whoever reviews gets a free cookie! Don't worry, England didn't make it!**

**REVIIIIEEEWWWWWW!**

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**Heilrich! Sie ist unser gast nicht ereschrecken!- Heilrich! She is our guest, don't scare her!- German**

**Sie sieht aus wie Italien- She looks like Italy- German**

**Ich kann Deutsch sprechen- I can speak German- German**

**Ciao Nonno! Si, ho finito un po 'di tempo fa. Dove sono? Beh io sono a casa di un nuovo amico! Chi? Ummm, Gilbert Beilschmidt- Hello Grandpa! Yes, I finished a little bit a go. Where am I? Well, I'm at the house of my new friend. Who? Umm, Gilbert Beilschmidt.- italian**

**Oh, voi lo conoscete? Wow questo è strano. Oh, posso chiedere- Oh you know him? Wow that's weird. Oh I can ask.- Italian**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm listening to my hetalia play list with hetaloids included (epicness) so I'm in the mood for epicness that is this fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! I wish I did.**

**August 20, 2011**

"Luuudddwiiig how long do I have to stay here?" Bianca pouted. Ludwig sighed. Bianca was sitting on his desk in his office, where he was trying to get paperwork done.

"Until we get this mess figured out. Then I'm sure Feliciano will be happy to escort you back to Venice!" Ludwig snapped. Bianca sighed and left him alone. She ran into Feliciano, who was bringing Ludwig pasta.

"He's grumpy." Feliciano nodded but headed into the room anyways. Bianca sighed and went outside, where Gilbert was relaxing.

"Hey Gil, what happened to Heilrich? It's almost like he vanished or something." Bianca asked, sitting down next to him. Gilbert chuckled.

"He doesn't actually live here. He just visits." He explained. Bianca could tell Gilbert seemed upset at something.

"Hey….wanna do something?" Bianca suddenly asked. Gilbert glanced at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Like what?" He asked. Bianca shrugged.

"Uh…. We could draw…. Or play video games….or OMG can you teach me how to shoot a gun?!" She grinned. Gilbert laughed.

"Why not? Every girl your age should know how to shoot at least a pistol." The two got up and headed towards the shooting range. Gilbert went over to the guns and began carefully expecting them.

"Too heavy….too light…. Too big…AHA!" Gilbert grinned victoriously as he held up a pistol. It was black and looked like it hadn't been used in a while. He handed it to Bianca and she studied it.

"Now, put these on or you'll go deaf." He tossed her a pair of earmuffs. Bianca put them on, carefully avoiding the stray curl. Gilbert stared at it.

"What?" Bianca asked, bringing Gilbert back to reality.

"Um, question. Why don't you pin that back or something? Most girls freak out if there's a strand hair like that…" He says, about to touch it. Bianca shrieked and jumped back.

"D-don't touch it! I tried and it just fell out." She said hastily. Gilbert raised an eyebrow, now really curious.

"A-anyways, let's get started…" She said, turning. Gilbert put on his own earmuffs and held up his gun.

"Ok! You hold it like this, in both hands." He instructed. Bianca nodded and held up the gun, her arms shaking slightly. Gilbert sighed and walked over.

"Don't be scared! Just hold it firmly." He said, holding her arms straight.

"Now, pull the trigger when you feel like your aimed right." He told her. Bianca gulped and nodded. She squinted and aimed. She pulled the trigger and surprisingly hit the target right in the chest. Gilbert gaped as Bianca grinned.

"Like that?" She asked, turning to him. Gilbert grinned, nodding.

"Exactly! Now, try doing it without me holding onto your arms." Gilbert instructed, folding his arms. Bianca nodded and held up the gun again, much more confident. She let out a slow breath and shot, once again hitting the target in the chest.

"Dang. You sure you haven't shot before?" Gilbert asked. Bianca turned, grinning sheepishly."Well…. At my Uncle's house they had a laser tag room and the guns were exactly like these, so I just imagined I was playing laser tag!" She explained. Gilbert laughed.

"That sounds like a fun laser tag match. You should bring me next time!" Gilbert joked. Bianca's grin fell and she looked down.

"Bianca? Something wrong?" Gilbert asked, worried. Bianca put the gun down and took off her earmuffs.

"Well, that was fun but I'm hungry! I'll go make us some pasta, if Feliciano left any!" She said quickly, running off. Gilbert stared after her.

"Uh…ok." He put the gun down and began to follow her.

Bianca ran into the house and actually right into two men. She fell back and so did the man in front. One of the men was a French blonde with light blue eyes, but they were more playful than Ludwig's and the other was Spanish with brown hair and green eyes. The Spaniard was the man who fell.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Bianca stood up quickly, apologizing. The man laughed, standing up as well.

"No problem chicita. Me llamo Antonio. Who are you?" He asked. Bianca grinned.

"Ciao! Il mio nome è Bianca!" She introduced herself in Italian. Antonio laughed with joy.

"Ah, you are Italian? Muy Bueno! My adorable Lovi is too!" Antonio was pushed out of the way by the other.

"Bonjour, Mon nom est Francis Bonnefoy. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer" Francis took her hand and kissed it, to her surprise. Bianca felt her face go red.

"Francis! Don't hit on her, she's obviously too young for you!" Antonio scolded. Francis sighed and straightened.

"I know, it is a shame too. She is so cute." Bianca frowned.

"Why does everyone think I'm a kid?! I'm 21! That's not that young…" Bianca pouted, folding her arms. Francis and Antonio exchanged a glance.

"That's so cute!" Antonio grabbed her in a hug. Bianca yelped in surprise.

"Hey! You have a cute little curl just like Lovi and Feli!" She paled when she heard Antonio say that. She began to struggle out of the Spaniard's grip."D-don't touch it!" She nearly shouted. Antonio let her go in surprise.

"Hey Antonio! Francis! You guys are early!" Gilbert grinned as he walked in. Bianca scrambled behind him. He glanced down at her.

"Francis, what did you do?" He said, glancing at the French man.

"Hey! It was not me this time!" Francis protested. Antonio chuckled.

"I gave her a hug and she began to freak out when I mentioned the curl." He explained. Gilbert laughed.

"That happened to me to! I'm really curious to know why though!" Bianca realized where this situation was headed.

"LUUDDWWIIIGG!" She screamed, dashing out of the kitchen with the three men right behind her.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" They all froze when Ludwig stomped down the stairs, obviously pissed off.

"Hey bro! We just wanted to know why Bianca freaked out over a piece of hair." Gilbert said innocently. Francis and Antonio nodded. Ludwig glanced at them and sighed.

"First off, be more quiet I'm trying to work. Secondly, You know the rules. When you three are together, you stay IN THE BASEMENT!" Ludwig snapped. The three men paled and dashed downstairs. Bianca sighed.

"Thanks Luddy!" She grinned. Ludwig scowled.

"Don't call me that." He stomped back upstairs.

"Ve~ That's a good nickname! I should call him that too!" Feliciano commented, walking into the room. Bianca smiled.

"You should! I mean, all good couples have nicknames so you can use that one and I'll just call him plain ol' Ludwig!" Feliciano stared at her.

"Ve~ Really!? You're so nice! By the way, we got your luggage from the hotel! It's up in your room!" Bianca brightened and dashed upstairs, silently walking past the office. She got to her room and began to unpack, looking for one thing.

"Yes! Just what I needed." Bianca grinned victoriously as she pulled out her mini-harp. Her Nonno had given it to her and taught her how to play it. He taught her a song she loved in a strange language she was pretty sure he made up. She eventually translated it to Italian, but remembered the original sounds. She went back downstairs.

"Ve~ What's that for Bianca?" Feliciano asked as she passed him."Well, why don't you come with me and find out?" She said, smiling. Feliciano grinned and the two headed outside. They found a nice spot on top of a hill, green with lots of flowers. Italy laid down while Bianca stayed sitting.

"What are you gonna play?" Feliciano asked. Bianca closed her eyes, memories coming back to her.

"The first song I learned. My Nonno taught me." She began to pluck and Italy smiled.

"Oh giovani, guidato dal servo della dea, unire cielo e terra, e portare la luce alla terra.

Oh giovani, mostrano le due vele vorticose fino alla Torre di Luce ... e prima di un percorso si apre, e una canzone celeste vi sentirete." She sang. She slowed to a stop and opened her eyes.

"Well, what did you think- Feliciano? Is something wrong?" Bianca stared, worried, at Feliciano, who had sat up quickly, eyes wide. He was shaking.

"F-Feliciano? Should I go get Ludwig?" She asked. He nodded, not even being able to talk. Bianca quickly dashed back to the house, straight to the office. She barged in without knocking."WHAT?!" Ludwig roared. Bianca flinched but didn't back down.

"F-Feliciano is acting really weird! I just played him a song on my harp and he began shaking and I'm worried! I-I don't know what to do!" Ludwig stood up.

"Where is he?" Bianca led him back to Feliciano, who had been joined by someone who looked identical to him.

"Feli! What's wrong?" the man was asking. Ludwig sighed and walked over.

"Lovino. What's wrong with him?" He asked. Lovino stood up, glaring at him.

"Hell if I know! It's probably your fucking fault somehow so you better fucking fix him!" Lovino spat. Bianca stepped out in front of him.

"I-It's my fault! I'm sorry I didn't know he'd have a seizure or something from me playing my harp!" She was close to tears. Lovino softened, surprising Ludwig.

"What song?" He asked. Bianca held up her harp.

"I-I could play it if you want?" Lovino nodded. Bianca let out a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Oh giovani, guidato dal servo della dea, unire cielo e terra, e portare la luce alla terra.

Oh giovani, mostrano le due vele vorticose fino alla Torre di Luce ... e prima di un percorso si apre, e una canzone celeste vi sentirete." She sang again. Lovino stared at her, shocked. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Where the fuck did you learn that song?!" He demanded. Bianca stared at him, confused.

"M-my Nonno taught it to me! W-why is it bad? I just translated it…" She was confused.

"Lovino! Let her go!" Ludwig scowled, separating the two.

"Now, since you are in a position to actually talk, why don't you explain to me why you ask this and why Feliciano is shaking like a Chihuahua." He said sternly. Lovino stared at Bianca.

"G-Grandpa Rome sang that…as a lullaby when we were bambinos!" Feliciano said, shocking everyone. Ludwig's eyes widened.

"Yeah….he sang it more to Feli than me, but I remember it. He sang it in some ancient language and since we couldn't understand it, he changed it to Italian for us. But… he made it up himself and the only people who have heard it is us and him. How did this bitch learn it?" Lovino scowled. Bianca scowled back."Excuse me but I'm not a bitch! Just because my Nonno happened to teach me a song you claim only YOUR Grandfather knew doesn't mean it's my fault! I would've sang it in the ancient language but it's really hard to pronounce!" She shot back, glaring at Lovino in the eyes. They had a glaring match until Feliciano cut in.

"Bianca, what did your Nonno look like?" He asked. Everyone stared at him, shocked.

"W-why do you ask?" Bianca asked, confused.

"I have an idea, but what did he look like?" Feliciano repeated. Bianca frowned.

"Umm, he had brown hair and brown eyes, and he was really tanned. He had two little curls on his head, he says that's where mine came from. He usually didn't wear a shirt and wore red shorts. He said since we're Italian, we shouldn't have to wear clothes at all, but he did anyways." She finished. It wasn't hard to remember her Nonno despite him disappearing when she was small because of all their happy memories together. The three men stared at her.

"No fucking way." Lovino finally swore, breaking the silence.

"That describes…Grandpa exactly! Except the clothes part." Feliciano added. Ludwig stared at Bianca.

"You wouldn't happen to have any family tree we could look at, do you?" Ludwig asked. Bianca glanced at him."Well, I have one on my laptop. It goes back pretty far, all the way to the Teutonic Knights. Why?" She asked.

"Well, we want to see if we're related somehow, since your grandpa and our grandpa sound the same!" Feliciano explained quickly. Before Bianca could ask anymore questions, the three men headed back to the house. She ran after them.

**It shouldn't be THAT hard to figure out some things now. BTW, the song she sings, it's the 'Ballad of the Goddess' from Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword. The 'Ancient Language' is Hyrulian, and I can't really type it (plus my computer won't let me copy paste anything not from Google-translate) so I just made it Italian. It sounded like something I could imagine Ancient Rome sing, I mean like a guy version.**

**And of course the Bad Touch Trio had to be here. And the curl thing…hehehe**

**REVIEW AND um…you get an ultra-cuddly Russia? Yeah let's go with that.**

**Oh giovani, guidato dal servo della dea, unire cielo e terra, e portare la luce alla terra.**

**Oh giovani, mostrano le due vele vorticose fino alla Torre di Luce ... e prima di un percorso si apre, e una canzone celeste vi sentirete.- Italian**

**English vers- **

**Oh youth, guided by the servent of the goddess, unite earth and sky, and bring light to the land.**

**Oh youth, show the two whirling sails the way to the Light Tower…and before you a path shall open, and a heavenly song you shall hear.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Writing this chapter is gonna make my head hurt, I know it! -_- stupid ancestor stuff… You better enjoy this! JK it's your choice but I hope ya do!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I wish I did.**

**August 20, 2011**

"Ok here it is! My family tree!" Bianca had barely pulled it up on her laptop when Ludwig grabbed it and began examining it carefully, the Vargas brothers looking over his shoulders.

"Let's see….on her mother's side she's the granddaughter of David Rossi, so she's the great-niece of Annie Henson…I still hate her." Ludwig scowled and Lovino smacked him.

"Keep reading potato-bastard." He scowled too.

"So she's got two on her mother's side what about her dad?" Feliciano piped in, trying to keep the two from fighting. Meanwhile, Bianca glanced at the door, noticing that it was open a crack and she saw pairs of feet through the crack.

"Let's see… Carlo D'Angelo… his mother was Clarissa D'Angelo…." Feliciano shifted uncomfortably. Ludwig turned to him, eyebrow raised.

"Feli…." Lovino was glaring daggers.

"Umm….oops?" Feliciano grinned sheepishly.

"So this means….." the three men glanced at Bianca, who had stood up, still staring at the door.

"Excuse me for a second." Bianca walked over and kicked the door. They heard three yells and a sound of people falling. Bianca smirked and opened the door. Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio were in a pile. Gilbert was grabbing his now-bleeding nose.

"Serves you right for eavesdropping." Lovino laughed.

"Are you done looking through the family tree?" Antonio asked, standing up. Feliciano was still scrolling up through the tree.

"Feli? What are you doing?" Antonio walked over, glancing over his shoulder. He froze, glanced up at Gilbert, and began laughing.

"No way! No freaking way!" He kept laughing. Lovino and Ludwig walked over, confused.

"What?" Antonio pointed to one of the names.

"'Victoria Feierabend'? What about her?" Lovino read. Gilbert paled and Francis began to laugh.

"No way seriously? She's related to her? Oh my god…" Francis and Antonio were hunched over, tears streaming down their faces. Bianca glanced at them, confused.

"Um, what's so funny?" She asked. Everyone glanced at her, just remembering she was there.

"Inside joke. Now everyone, get out. I have a phone call to make." Ludwig said sternly. Everyone got the message and left. Bianca hesitated.

"Um, do you still need my laptop or…." Ludwig glared. Bianca gulped.

"Got it. I'll be leaving then. Ciao!" She dashed out of the office. She went downstairs where the others were waiting in the living room.

"So, are you going to explain to me what just happened, or not?" She frowned, folding her arms.

"Well, as much as we would LOVE to tell you, we can't. Don't worry, I bet Ludwig is calling Arthur right now." Francis said, examining his nails. Bianca cocked her head.

"Who's Arthur?" She asked.

"A prick who lives in England. He's the 'responsible' one." Gilbert used finger quotes. Francis smirked.

"He was not responsible last week." Everyone looked at him. He had a glint in his eyes.

"Don't ask." Lovino hissed as Bianca opened her mouth. She frowned.

"So, why don't we talk about something to pass the time? Bianca, why don't you tell us about your family?" Antonio said. The attention was all on Bianca now. She sat down and folded her arms.

"Well… my Great-Aunt Annie was murdered and that made Grandpa really sad, but it really affected Uncle Edward and Aunt Caroline. They were adopted by Aunt Annie when their real parents died. Uncle Edward has three kids, Elliot, Rosa, and Charles. He says that Rosa and Charles are named after his parents. Aunt Caroline died a few years later, but the doctors said she was stressed and Aunt Annie's death pushed her over. Uncle Edward started acting weird and started reading us kids some scary monster story when we were still little. I didn't believe it though. Stuff on monsters who look human, but live forever." The others glanced nervously at each other, but Bianca didn't notice.

"I didn't really know Dad that well, he died when I was a kid. Mama said Arsenius took him to a happy place and we'll see him again soon. Nonno appeared soon after that and we were all happy. Nonno took care of me so Mama could work. But then…" She paused.

"Mon cher, you don't have to talk about it if you cannot." Francis said sympathetically. She looked up, confused.

"You're crying. If it makes you sad, you don't have to talk about it." Feliciano explained. Bianca hadn't even noticed that she was crying. She quickly wiped them away.

"I-I wasn't crying! I was…sweating through my eyes. Now anyways, one day, me and Nonno were out in the backyard. I was really happy because I had finally been able to carve my initials on the big tree in our backyard. Nonno and I were about to go in for lunch when the house exploded. I tried to run in to get Mama but Nonno told me to wait. He said he'd go get her. I waited, but he never came out. I was sent to Uncle Edward's by the Social Services since they couldn't find Nonno. I hated it there, so one day Nonno came back and took me away. We live in Venice now." Bianca finished with a smile. The men stared at her.

"I didn't expect a fucking life story." Lovino finally said, scowling. Bianca scowled back.

"Then why'd you ask about my family, idiota!" She snapped. Lovino stepped forward, about to punch her, but Antonio held him back. At that moment, Ludwig walked back downstairs. He looked upset about something.

"Ve~ What's wrong Luddy?" Feliciano asked. Ludwig shot a glare at Bianca before turning back to everyone.

"Arthur…says I should bring her to the next world meeting." Ludwig said. Everyone was silence."WHAT?!" All the guys nearly shouted. Bianca looked at them.

"'World Meeting'? What's that?" She asked. Antonio sat down next to her.

"Our jobs are to represent our countries and governments for them. Otherwise, too many people would be involved and there would always be wars. So if one person represents their country, the meetings won't be as chaotic as if the entire government came." Antonio explained. Bianca grinned.

"That sounds like a hard job! They probably don't have college courses for that!" Gilbert laughed.

"No they do not. Life would be easier if they did." Ludwig sat down, obviously tired and upset.

"Wait, how do you all understand each other if you come from different countries?" Bianca suddenly asked. Everyone glanced at each other, unsure how to answer.

"We all speak English. It makes it easy to communicate." Ludwig finally explained. Bianca nodded.

"That would be easiest, especially because English is one of the most spoken languages in the world…" She mused. Francis rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell Arthur that. We don't want his ego to get any larger." Francis said.

"Oh, is he the representative for England? I guess it would be nice to know that the language your country invented is one of the most popular ones in the world." Bianca furrowed her brow.

"Wait…an Arthur from England? Why does that sound familiar? I think….was that one of the names from Uncle Edward's book?" Everyone froze.

"What book?" Ludwig asked, rather calmly. Bianca glanced at him.

"Well, Uncle Edward had a book of names and countries. When I asked him, he said they were Aunt Annie's friends from around the world. He wrote down their names and the country they were from I guess." She shrugged, not noticing everyone else's discomfort.

"So, when's this meeting?" She asked, changing the subject slightly.

"Ve~ It's next week! Not everyone will make it though… I think it's us, Arthur, Ivan, Yao, Alfred, and maybe Kiku…he's probably still sick though." Feliciano said sadly. Bianca frowned, confused.

"He's the Japanese representative." Antonio whispered. Bianca nodded, understanding.

"Well, we have to be in London tomorrow even though the meeting isn't for a while anyways. The hotel threatened to give up our rooms. Don't worry, I already ordered your ticket and reserved your room. Elizaveta says you can stay with her. She and Roderich said they were going last second." Ludwig added when Bianca opened her mouth.

"When does the plane leave?" She asked. Ludwig grinned.

"4 o'clock AM." Gilbert groaned.

"Why do you always schedule early flights?!" He fell back onto the couch, already exhausted at the thought.

"Because I know it irritates you. So I'm going to bed, I recommend you all do the same. Francis, you are not allowed upstairs." Ludwig shot a glare at the French man, who looked offended.

"I wasn't even thinking of that! Sheesh." Ludwig went upstairs.

"Um…I'm gonna go to sleep too." Bianca said, standing up to go upstairs.

"Not so fast amiga!" Antonio grinned, grabbing her arm and pulling her down, back to her seat. She turned, confused.

"What are you doing?" She paled, realizing what they were gonna do.

"No. You- DON'T TOUCH IT!" She squealed, pushing away Antonio.

"Oy! Tomato-bastard! Don't touch the curl!" Lovino intervened, pulling Antonio away from Bianca. Antonio looked up at him, confused.

"Lovi, why are you concerned? I thought you didn't like her." He pouted. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"OBVIOUSLY I know how she feels and I'm sure Feliciano does too. So we aren't letting you touch it!" He scowled. Feliciano nodded and moved over to his brother, forming a defensive wall around Bianca.

"Fine. This is boring, I'm going to bed. Francis, 'Tonio, you can crash with me downstairs." Gilbert sighed, getting up. He walked out of the living room. Francis and Antonio glanced at each other.

"I'm going to bed too. Night guys!" Bianca stood up. She walked out of the living room.

"CHIGI!" She suddenly squealed. The guys glanced at each other and dashed out of the room. They saw Gilbert, standing victoriously with Bianca's curl in his hand and Bianca, who was blushing furiously, covering her face with her hands.

"G-gilbert! L-let go!" She moaned. Lovino scowled and stalked over. He pushed Gilbert, causing him to release Bianca's curl. Bianca's face went back to normal color. She glared at Gilbert.

"You fucking bastard don't do that again!" She walked over, slapped him, then stomped upstairs. The guys watched her go to the guest room and slam the door shut.

"She's definitely related to Romano." Antonio whistled. Lovino turned, scowling.

"What does that mean?" He demanded. Antonio laughed.

"She said 'Chigi.' that's what you do Lovi." Lovino turned red when he realized this.

"S-shut up." He scowled.

**Omg world meeting tomorrow? Or more like Axis+Allies+Austria and Hungary. But yea, I kind of sort of forgot about the Japan Tsunami (Bad things go to the back of my mind) So Japan is gonna be sick in this fic, since there was a nuclear disaster because of the Tsunami as well, but hey! America helped him so USxJapan FTW! **

**REVIEW FOR…um I'm running out of ideas here… OH I KNOW! Wait I used Russia already…ummmm…. Ok I think I got it…**

**REVIEW FOR A DATE WITH PRUSSIA!**

**Chigi- When Romano's angry or his curl is pulled, he yells Chigi. It's a verbal tic.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is. The chapter everyone's been waiting for. Ok, maybe not EVERYONE…anyways the World Meeting :D or at least, the days before it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**August 21, 2011**

"THIS is the hotel we're staying at?" Bianca gaped at the giant building in front of them. It was a 5-star hotel that Bianca could never afford on her own.

"Yup! We always stay here when the meeting is in London!" Feliciano grinned as he pulled Ludwig into the lobby.

"Just hold their rooms for a few more hours, I am sure they will be here soon!" They saw a man with blonde hair, thick eyebrows, and a British accent pleading with the manager, who looked irritated.

"Sir, there are other guests who need rooms. Unless your friends appear in the next five minutes, we will give up their rooms." He said sternly.

"Bonjour Arthur! I believe we made it just in time, no?" Francis grinned as he walked up to the blonde man. He put his arm around Arthur, who quickly pushed him away.

"Get off me frog. They are right here. Please show them to their rooms, I need to go change." Arthur shot a glare at Francis before stalking off. The manager sighed, obviously wishing he could've given away the rooms.

"Let's see, the Beilschmidts' are room 501, the Vargas' are room 502, and a 'Bonnefoy' and 'Carriedo' are room 503." The manager handed the boys their keys. Antonio gave Francis a weary look, as Francis winked.

"Anyone want to trade?" He asked. The others laughed and shook their heads as Francis looked offended.

"Um…what about me?" Bianca asked. Ludwig glanced around the room.

"Elizaveta should be here….Ah there she is!" He waved at a stunning woman, who walked over. She had long brown hair and green eyes. She wore a long green tank-top over black skinny jeans.

"Ciao Elizaveta! It's been a while!" Feliciano grinned. Elizaveta smiled back and nodded. She glanced over at Bianca.

"So you must be Bianca! I am Elizaveta Hedervary, it's nice to meet you!" She smiled, showing her perfectly white teeth.

"Wow. You're so pretty!" Bianca blurted out. She realized what she said and turned red as everyone laughed.

"You are adorable! Come, I'll show you to our room. Gilbert if you come near the room I swear…" She left the threat open-ended as she took Bianca by the hand and showed her up to room 506.

"Is it just us?" Bianca asked as she was led to the room.

"Yup! Roderich is staying with Kiku, so it's only us. There are two beds and enough room for both of us!" Elizaveta was still smiling as she opened the door.

"Whoa! No wonder this place is 5-stars!" Bianca gaped at the room. The carpet was a spotless white, the beds were gold with red blankets and there was a balcony.

"Yup! The first time is always shocking. So I want to know something in exchange for letting you stay in my room." Elizaveta said, shutting the door. Bianca jumped onto her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Yea? What is it?" She asked, not sitting up.

"Is there anything going on between Feli and Ludwig?!" Elizaveta asked bluntly. Bianca sat up, giggling.

"I'm pretty sure. I mean, Feli's calling him 'Luddy' now, thanks to me. Plus when I told Feli that every good couple has nicknames for each other, he didn't deny it." Bianca grinned.

"Wow. You're good. Do you like that stuff too?" Elizaveta asked, sitting down on her bed. Bianca cocked her head, confused.

"What do you mean? I just think they'd be a cute couple! I have no problem with guys liking guys or girls liking girls. It's cute because they're in love!" Elizaveta laughed.

"You really are adorable. You're so young and innocent!" Bianca frowned.

"I'm not young! Why does everyone say that!" Bianca groaned and flopped back onto the bed.

"Well, how old are you?" Elizaveta asked. Bianca turned her head.

"21." Elizaveta laughed.

"That's still pretty young. You still in college?" Bianca sat up and opened up her suitcase.

"Nope. I'm an artist. I finished Art School because I took college courses when I was in high school." She pulled out her sketchbook. Elizaveta got up and sat down by her. Bianca was showing her some sketches when someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." Elizaveta stood up and opened the door.

"Oh hello Arthur! What a surprise!" She grinned and opened the door wider. Arthur walked in.

"I just came to visit… is this the girl Ludwig told me about?" He glanced at Bianca, who was staring at him.

"Is something the matter?" He asked. Bianca cocked her head.

"Um…why do you have fireflies on your head?" She asked. Arthur's mouth dropped and Elizaveta stared at him.

"I don't see anything. It's probably just your imagination." Elizaveta shut the door and sat back down.

"A-anyways. I'm here to say that some of the others might not like you here." Arthur began again. Bianca cocked her head.

"Why not? Is there something wrong?" She asked. Arthur laughed.

"Just a little bit. Basically, normal citizens aren't supposed to know about our jobs. We're supposed to be a big secret. Only our bosses know about us." He explained. Elizaveta stifled a laugh.

"So because I'm not a government person people won't like me?" Bianca frowned. Arthur sighed.

"Pretty much. Though I bet Alfred will. He's an idiot and likes everyone. Kiku might too, you seem polite enough. I have no problem with you. It's Yao, Ivan, and Roderich I'm worried about." Elizaveta frowned at this.

"Why would Roderich have a problem with her? He's letting her stay with me." She asked. Arthur scowled.

"Remember the last time this happened? I highly doubt he forgot about that." Elizaveta sighed.

"Wait. What happened last time?" Bianca asked. Arthur and Elizaveta exchanged a glance.

"Let's say that it wasn't good and leave it at that. Why don't you show Arthur some of your sketches while he's here?" Elizaveta said quickly, changing the subject. Arthur shot her a glare as Bianca brightened. She ran to Arthur, grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the bed.

"I'm going to go talk to Roderich. I'll be back. Keep it PG guys." Elizaveta smirked as she left, the two protesting and shouting at her back. There was an awkward silence. Arthur cleared his throat.

"So, you're an artist?" He asked. Bianca nodded.

"Don't tell anyone, but I see stuff and people think I'm crazy when I bring it up. So I just draw them so it looks like I'm sane." She explained, opening her sketchbook. There were fairies, unicorns, all sorts of magical creatures. Arthur seemed interested. When they got to the end of all the sketches, there was another silence.

"I believe you." Arthur finally said. Bianca gave him a confused look. He smiled."I see them too. Everyone thinks I'm crazy, especially Alfred and that frog Francis. But I see the fairies too." Bianca stared at him before grinning.

"It's nice to know your not insane, huh? I'm not the only one. Let's see…Lukas sees them too, he's from Norway. All my brothers and my sister can as well. And I believe Vladmir can too. You aren't alone." Arthur reassured her. Suddenly, the door burst open and a blonde ran in. He had sky-blue eyes, glasses, and a stray piece of hair coming out of his head.

"Dude Artie! Elizaveta said you were in here…" He glanced at Bianca. He turned red.

"Oh dude! I wasn't interrupting was I?" Bianca and Arthur turned red.

"NO!" "NO!" They both shouted at the same time. The boy grinned and laughed.

"Alfred! You should knock first! And I'm sure Elizaveta has brought her frying pan and let's just say she won't be happy to find out you broke her door in." Arthur scowled. Alfred glanced at the door and paled.

"Shit. Tell her Gilbert did it. But there's a rumor that there's a girl here…oh." Alfred stared at Bianca. She stood up and grinned.

"I'm Bianca Rossi. It's nice to meet you Alfred!" She grinned and held out her hand. Alfred stared at it before grinned and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you dude! I'm the hero! The one and only Alfred!" Bianca giggled as he struck a pose.

"Alfred. You know as well as I do that it is impossible for Gilbert to have broken that door. You need a better excuse." Arthur interrupted, scowling and folding his arms. Alfred pouted.

"Wait, why can't Gilbert break the door? He broke the guest room's door back at Ludwig's house." Bianca suddenly asked. Arthur and Alfred stared at her like she was crazy.

"Bianca…Gilbert's a ghost. He can't touch anything solid." Arthur said slowly. Bianca frowned.

"Um… then how did he take the hotel room key? He's sharing with Ludwig. He's pretty solid. I mean, he pulled my curl yesterday…" She was seriously confused. Arthur frowned.

"Are you sure it was Gilbert?" Alfred asked. Bianca scowled.

"What other white haired, red eyed boy is there?! Sheesh go ask him and Ludwig yourself if you want! I should know, apparently I'm the one who brought him back to life! But of course, nobody will fucking explain to me HOW!" Bianca snapped, irritated. She had been on a 3 hour flight, stuck in between Francis and Gilbert, the airport had nearly lost her luggage. She had a long day.

"Wait. What happened?!" Arthur asked, standing up quickly. Alfred shared the same shocked expression. Bianca sighed and sat down.

"Okay here's what happened…" She began.

**One Explanation later…**

"And now we are here." Bianca finished. Alfred whistled.

"Wow. That's a lot for less than a week." He had taken a seat to listen. Arthur was silent.

"What did this 'Elliot' kid mean by 'specimen'?" Arthur asked. Bianca frowned.

"Well, my three cousins are pretty much in charge of Uncle Edward's company. I have no clue what they do, but it's related to science. Rosa's the smart one. She does the experiments. Elliot goes out to collect the specimens she studies. He's pretty much the thug. Then Charles is the politics one. He uses money and his high political status to cover up whatever it is they do. I have no clue, I was locked upstairs most of the time I was there." Bianca finished. Alfred frowned.

"This sounds-" "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE DOOR!?" They all froze as Elizaveta stormed in.

"IT WAS FRANCIS!" Alfred shouted quickly. Elizaveta turned, glaring.

"I was with Francis. He was trying to grope Roderich. Alfred…..did you do this to my door?!" She glared at him. Alfred shook his head quickly.

"But I thought we were gonna blame Gilbert. That was the original plan, right Alfred?" Bianca suddenly said. Alfred shot her a 'SHUT UP' glare as Elizaveta turned. She went from angry to nice as she bent down by Bianca.

"What do you mean by that Bianca?" She asked sweetly. Bianca cocked her head.

"Well, I was showing Mr. Arthur here my sketches and Alfred kind of burst in. I think he broke the door. He said we should blame Gilbert but when you came he blamed Francis!" Bianca said innocently. Elizaveta patted her head, then turned, glaring at Alfred, who had paled.

"You get a head start while I dig out my frying pan." She hissed as she went over to her luggage.

"NICE MEETING YOU BIANCA BYE!" Alfred shouted as he dashed out of the room.

"ALFRED GET BACK HERE!" Elizaveta shouted, running after him with a frying pan. Arthur sighed.

"I better go make sure she doesn't cave his skull in. Why don't you take a nap? You must be exhausted." Arthur said as he left the room, shutting what remained of the door. Bianca sighed and put away her scrapbook.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ She thought as she fell asleep.

**Yay for chaos! ENGLAND'S MAGICAL CREATURES ARE REAL! :I **

**Review or Hungary will get her frying pan (I can't stop her, sorry D: )**

**Elizaveta-Hungary**

**Arthur-England**

**Alfred-America**

**Ivan-Russia**

**Yao-China**

**Vladmir- Romania**

**Lukas- Norway**

**England's siblings: Brothers- Scotland, Wales. Sister- Ireland.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I've been babysitting so I've been a little busy. I'm writing this chapter as my cousins and I are watching Big Time Rush. Yay -_- anyways enjoy this chapter!**

**August 25, 2011**

"WHAT IS GOING ON ARU?!" Bianca flinched as a man shouted at her from behind as Bianca sat in the room. Ludwig told her to wait there while he went to find Feliciano. Basically, she was by herself in the conference hall. She turned and saw a man…she thought. He was pretty girly-looking. He had black hair in a ponytail and wore a red Chinese-dress thing over white pants.

"Um…hi?" Bianca greeted hesitantly. The man glared at her, hands on hips. _'Is this a guy or a girl?!'_

"What are you doing here aru!? You should not be here!" The man shouted. Another man came from behind and threw his arm around the first man. The second man had a trench coat and pink scarf on, even though it was August and pretty hot out.

"Now Now Yao. I'm sure this little girl has a reason to be here, da?" The man was smiling, but Bianca was still terrified.

"U-uh L-Ludwig told me to wait here…." She stammered. Yao rolled his eyes and scowled.

"Of course. Ludwig. I should've known aru." He scowled and stalked over to his seat. The other man just walked over to Bianca. He was towering over her.

"Comrade, why are you here?" He asked. Bianca gulped.

"Um…well, I was gonna go home a long time ago but Arthur told Ludwig to bring me here and I really have no idea why I'm here…" Bianca realized, thinking aloud. The man laughed.

"You are cute. My name is Ivan Braginski, from Russia." Bianca was slightly less terrified.

"Oh Russia? I did a report on Russia once. It's really cold compared to Italy." She smiled. Ivan stared back at her.

"Yo Ivan! You better not be messing with her dude!" They were interrupted by Alfred, who was grinning, but had cold eyes. Obviously the two weren't friends.

"We were just talking Alfred." Ivan replied coldly. Bianca looked worriedly between the two.

"We were Alfred! Ivan's really nice!" Bianca got in between the two to prevent the ensuing fight. Alfred and Ivan stared at her, shocked.

"You think…HE'S nice?" Alfred gaped. Bianca cocked her head.

"Well, yeah! At first he was scary, but he seems nice! He's like Ludwig! Scary at first, but nice once you get to know him!" Alfred and Ivan kept staring at her, making Bianca wonder if she did something wrong. Alfred suddenly began to laugh, turning the attention onto him.

"You think…oh my god this is hilarious! I gotta tell Artie…" Alfred kept laughing. Ivan scowled and walked off. Bianca stared at Alfred.

"Um…Alfred?" She was worried. Alfred was still laughing, now on the floor.

"Alfred F. Jones get off the floor!" Arthur snapped as he walked in. Alfred stood up, wiping a tear away from his eye.

"Sorry Artie…you gotta hear this though!" Arthur sighed and walked over.

"What now? McDonald's went out of business? It's about time." Alfred frowned.

"That's not something to joke about man! That would suck! But no. Bianca here made a new friend." Alfred began to chuckle thinking about it. Arthur raised an eyebrow. Bianca scowled.

"Alfred! It's not funny! He really is nice!" She pouted, smacking Alfred. Arthur watched the two, amused.

"Do I even want to know who?" He finally interrupted. Alfred grinned.

"Ivan." He said before Bianca could stop him. She glanced wearily at Arthur, who had a look of shock on his face. He looked behind them at Ivan, who was having an intense conversation with Yao, and back at Bianca.

"I hate to agree with this idiot but I must. He really isn't a good 'friend'." Arthur used finger quotes. Bianca frowned.

"Why does everyone hate him!? He seems really nice! I'm sure he wants a friend too! I bet Yao is his only friend the way you two are treating him!" She scolded them. Alfred began to laugh again.

"I think it's cute how you scold us when we're way older than you!" Alfred chuckled. Bianca turned, confused. Arthur was making frantic motions.

"What do you mean? You look like you're only a few years older than me, and I'm 21!" Bianca folded her arms and scowled.

"What are you two hiding?" She asked. Arthur and Alfred exchanged a worried look.

"Ah Bianca! Hola amiga!" Antonio had good timing. Bianca grinned, completely forgetting about the previous conversation.

"Ciao Antonio! Where's Lovi?" She bounced over, leaving Arthur to whisper-yell at Alfred. Antonio sighed.

"I wish I knew! He ran off a few minutes ago and I'm so worried!" Antonio did seem really worried. Bianca patted his back.

"I'm sure we'll fin-" "YOU WINE BASTARD GET AWAY FROM ME!" Bianca was interrupted by Lovino's shout as he ran into the conference room. He spotted the two and dashed over. He hid behind Antonio.

"Lovino~~" Francis sang as he entered the hall. He saw Antonio.

"Hola Francis." He said, smiling. Francis paled and quickly walked the other way. Bianca turned to Antonio, confused. She quickly realized why Francis had backed off. Antonio's smile didn't reach his eyes. His eyes were stormy and you could tell he was pissed off.

"Thanks tomato bastard." Lovino muttered, blushing. Antonio turned, grinning, back to his usual self.

"Aw you are so cute! Don't worry Lovi! I'll keep my little tomato safe!" Antonio wrapped Lovino in a hug, much to the despair of the Italian. He was struggling to get free."Chigi! Oy Antonio! Let go of me you bastard!" Lovino shouted as he struggled to get free. Bianca giggled.

"You two are so cute together!" She cooed. Antonio winked while Lovino turned red, partially of anger, partially of embarrassment.

"LET ME GO I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HER!" Lovino roared, struggling even more. Bianca giggled as she went back to her seat. A man she hadn't seen yet was sitting next to her. He was pale and had black hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a weird white jacket and matching pants.

"Ciao! My name is Bianca." She greeted. The man turned to her and smiled weakly.

"Konichiwa. My name is Kiku Honda, as you would pronounce it. It is nice to meet you Bianca-san." He bowed his head. Bianca bowed back. After all, it's polite.

"Oh! Feli told me about you! He said I should be nice because you're sick, but you seem to be getting better! Though you probably should've stayed in bed. Nonno says whenever you're sick, you should stay in bed and relax until you're completely better!" Bianca realized she was rambling but Kiku didn't say anything. He merely nodded.

"But it is my duty to be here, so here I am." Kiku replied. Bianca was about to say something when Ludwig walked in, pulling Feliciano. He roughly forced Feliciano to sit down in his seat (on the other side of Bianca) before taking his seat. Arthur sighed and stood up.

"Well, let's get the meeting started then. Now I'm sure you're all wondering why Miss Bianca is here and I'm afraid I must ask her to leave the room for a moment." Arthur began. Bianca gaped.

"Wait what?" She was aware of everyone staring at her. Ludwig shot her a look and Bianca groaned, got up, and left the room. She sat down on the couch outside.

"What's the point of forcing me to come if you're just gonna make me wait outside!" She complained out loud. She heard a door slam open in the distance and a man dashed into the hallway. Bianca watched in shock as he tried to open the meeting room's doors, which were locked. He swore and turned to her. He had a mask on his face, a red fez, and wore a green jacket.

"You! I heard Japan was in there, is that true?!" He demanded, walking over. Bianca stared at him, confused.

"Uh…Japan is a couple…thousand miles away Sir." She said calmly, trying to hide her terror. He was obviously insane. He scowled.

"Are you being a smartass?! I don't like smartasses!" He leaned in, pulling out a pocketknife. Bianca gulped."Geez….Turkey… I doubt she even knows what you're talking about…" Another man walked up. He had long brown hair and wore a white t-shirt over khaki pants. He seemed like he wanted to fall asleep. The other man, 'Turkey' turned and glared at him.

"Shut up! This Bitch is probably working with those assholes! Japan is sick! He should not be here at all!" He snapped. Bianca was still staring at the two, slowly realizing what was going on.

"Wait wait wait WAIT… are you talking about Mr. Honda?" Bianca suddenly said. The two men turned their attention back to her. "_Seriously how has the others NOT heard this and come out yet!?'_ she wondered as the first man walked back over.

"So you DO know where he is! I fucking told you so!" He snapped over his shoulder. The tired man shrugged.

"H-he's in the meeting room! Umm, they'll come out in a sec I bet." She gulped. She had not forgotten about the knife in the taller man's hand. He scowled.

"Can't you call them or something?!" He turned to the other man, who had fallen asleep standing up. He walked over and kicked the man.

"OY! WAKE UP! Fucking idiot." He scowled. The other man stood back up, obviously pissed off.

"Asshole… didn't need to kick me…" He punched the other man. Soon, a full-out brawl was going on. Bianca watched in awe, dodging one of the men as he was thrown into the couch. Soon, the meeting room doors opened and Ludwig stormed out, furious."WOULD YOU SHUT UP!? WE ARE TRYING TO-" He stopped mid-shout when he saw the two men fighting. Bianca ran over.

"Umm…they're hear for Mr. Honda…." She whispered. Kiku walked out of the meeting room.

"Hercules-san, Sadiq-san. Please stop fighting." He said, barely above a whisper. The two men apparently heard him and stopped, turning to the small man. They dashed over.

"Oy! Jappy! You shouldn't be here! You should be at home, resting!" The taller man scolded. Kiku sighed.

"I know, but it is my responsibility to be here. You two did not need to worry." He replied. Bianca pulled at Ludwig's sleeve, trying to get his attention. She succeeded and he turned to her.

"Why did the tall man call Mr. Honda 'Japan'?" She asked. Everyone froze. Ludwig shot the tall man a glare.

"Sadiq you are a fucking idiot!" He scowled. Sadiq scowled back. While they were glaring at each other, Kiku walked over.

"Bianca-san, Sadiq-san is from Turkey and does not speak English very well. He meant to say I am FROM Japan. He usually just calls me Japan by mistake." He explained calmly. Bianca scowled.

"No. I am not falling for that crap again! Gilbert already used that excuse when Feliciano first came over and called Ludwig 'Germany'. Nice try though." She folded her arms. Kiku shot Ludwig a worried glance. Even Sadiq and Hercules seemed worried. The men all exchanged looks before dashing into the meeting room and slamming the door shut. Bianca stared at the door.

"Wait….OH HELL NO!" Bianca, furious, kicked the door.

"YOU ASSHOLE! LUDWIG OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Bianca screamed. The door opened and Ivan walked out, shutting the door behind him. He was smiling, but had a dark aura around him. Bianca was still furious.

"Ivan! Go away! I need to get in there!" She shouted. Ivan shook his head.

"You need to be quiet comrade, we are trying to discuss whether or not we should kill you." He said, still smiling. Bianca gaped.

"Wait, WHAT?! What the fuck did I do!?" She glared up at Ivan, who was at least a foot taller. He patted her head and turned her around, escorting her to the couch and forcing her to sit down.

"It's not about what you did. It's about what you might do in the future." He was still smiling. Bianca scowled.

"Seriously? You sound like my fucking uncle. I'm not going do anything terrible! I just want to go home!" She was close to tears and she hated it. Ivan sat down next to her.

"I doubt you will die. There are many of us arguing for you to live. Of course, you might have to be a servant for the rest of your life, but you'd live. In fact, Feliciano might take you back to Italy with him." Ivan revealed. Bianca gaped.

"Servant? B-but…I just…" She began to cry. Ivan softened and wrapped an arm around her. Bianca was shocked, but couldn't help herself from sobbing into his shoulder.

"Shh comrade. It's ok Anya." He comforted her. Bianca stiffened.

"'Anya?'" She pulled away awkwardly. Ivan seemed to feel the awkwardness as well.

"I-I meant….I better get back in there." Ivan stood up and quickly walked back into the meeting room. Bianca stared at him.

"Wait. The door was unlocked the entire time? IVAN YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

**Aww…I think watching Big Time Rush is making me all mushy. Weird. This is what spending time with little cousins in elementary school watching Big Time Rush and Barbie movies…gah I need to watch Death Note or something epic.**

**REVIEW FOR SOME CHINESE FOOD (I'm seriously running out of prize ideas)**

**Yao-China**

**Ivan-Russia**

**Sadiq-Turkey**

**Hercules-Greece**

**Kiku-Japan**


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY MORE HETA! My kitty ran away (he's fat so he'll be back soon I hope) So I'm gonna try not to make this sad! CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**August 25, 2011 (still)**

Bianca had given up on pounding on the door and sat, scowling, back down on the couch.

"Stupid Ivan. Stupid Ludwig. Stupid everyone!" She muttered. She heard a shout and a boy ran down the hallway. He skidded to a stop and tried to open the doors, but they were locked. Still. He sighed and sat down next to Bianca on the couch. He had messy blonde hair under a blue sailor hat and wore a sailor uniform.

"Stupid England….leaving me alone! I'm a country too so I should be able to go to the dumb world meeting." The boy muttered. He was obviously angry. Bianca stared at him awkwardly. He realized she was there and turned to her.

"Hello there! My name is Sealand! Are you a country too?" He asked. He had a slight British accent. Bianca gaped.

"Am I a…..Wait what do you mean by that?" She asked. Sealand laughed.

"Wow you must be a newbie! Duh we are the personifications of countries! I'm Sealand! The jerk England is the one with the caterpillar eyebrows. He told me if I waited in the hotel room quietly, he'll come and get me for the world meeting but he never came! So I asked one of the staff members and they said it already started! I bet jerk England left you too, huh?" Bianca was still confused. Sealand cocked his head.

"Wait. You mean Ludwig and all the others are actually COUNTRIES?!" She grabbed Sealand's arm.

"Well yeah! Ludwig's Germany, Feliciano's Italy….wait how did you not know about this?" He asked. Bianca shook her head.

"Ok. Obviously you are pulling a joke or something because that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. And this is the same day Alfred tried to convince me that his best friend is an alien he named 'Tony'." Bianca scowled. Sealand stared at her.

"You mean….you really don't….oops." He covered his mouth, obviously embarrassed. Bianca frowned.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you that…I just thought….well, normal humans don't come to the meetings unless they're the waiters…." Sealand started rambling again. The meeting room doors opened and Ludwig walked out. He walked over to Bianca and Sealand. Bianca stood up and glared at him.

"What? Look we had to lock you out to talk privately." Ludwig sighed, exasperated. Bianca rolled her eyes.

"I realize that Ludwig. Or should I listen to this kid and call you 'Germany'?!" She scoffed. Ludwig's eyes widened and he paled. Bianca's mouth dropped.

"Wait. You mean….he's not lying?! Wha-what…." She looked between Germany and Sealand. Sealand was trying to hide behind the couch as Ludwig just stood in shock.

"Ve~ Luddy what's going on? Is something the matter?" Feliciano skipped out of the room, followed by Alfred, Arthur and Kiku.

"Peter? What are you doing here!? I thought I told you to wait in the hotel room!" Arthur scowled. Sealand dashed over. Ludwig turned, glaring at the two.

"That whole conversation was pointless apparently because that brat already told her everything!" He roared. The newcomers turned, shocked, to Sealand. Bianca was scowling.

"Wait. You guys were debating on whether or not to tell me? Seriously, if I told ANYONE this I'd be put in a MENTAL ASYLUM!" Bianca broke in. The attention went to her. Germany scowled and grabbed her arm. He pulled her into the meeting room, the others following, and slammed the door shut.

"Well, thanks to the abandoned brat, she knows." He scowled and shoved her roughly to her seat. She turned, irritated, and noticed that Germany had a more icy look than usual. Everyone seemed uncomfortable, even more so than usual, around him.

"Well, if jerk England had TOLD me you brought her, then I would've known not to tell her anything!" Sealand piped in, but a glare from Germany shut him up.

"Well comrade, it seems we should reintroduce ourselves. My name is Russia." Ivan began. Everyone exchanged looks.

"I suppose it is only proper. I am Japan." Kiku bowed. Alfred grinned.

"I am the epic United States of America, America for short." He winked at her. Arthur rolled his eyes and smacked him.

"I am the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, but you may call me England." He introduced himself. Bianca was getting more and more worried. '_Didn't Ivan, I mean Russia, say they were gonna kill me or make me their eternal servant?!'_

"I'm Can-" "I'm Turkey and the sleeping idiot is Greece." Sadiq was scowling at the sleeping man. He smacked him and Japan sighed as the two began to fight again."Bonjour I am France. You may call me, 'Papa'." Francis winked at her. Bianca shivered. '_Note to self: Stay away from France.'_ Antonio grinned at her.

"Me llamo España! I am Spain!" Lovino scowled, about to answer when Feliciano interrupted.

"Ve~ I am North Italy and fratello is South! But you can call me Italy and him Romano!" Romano turned on his brother.

"Stupid Fratello! I can introduce myself! Idiota…" He smacked Italy in the back of the head.

"I am China aru." Yao introduced himself, but kept frowning at Bianca. He didn't seem to like her.

"And I am the awesome and completely amazing Prussia!" Gilbert grinned. Bianca cocked her head. She turned to Germany.

"Uh…isn't Prussia not a country anymore?" She whispered. Germany nodded.

"Don't tell him that, he'll cry again." He replied.

"Elizaveta is Hungary and Roderich is Austria. Of course, you haven't met Austria yet and Hungary dragged him off somewhere." Germany finished. Bianca was still shocked.

"So…am I gonna die now or what?" She asked. All the countries stared at her before laughing.

"Comrade, we were going to let you in originally to see if you are worthy of living as one of our, how you say, 'servants'." Russia laughed. Bianca pouted.

"So be a servant for life or die? Neither of those seem like good options." She muttered. Germany scowled.

"We cannot risk you telling the entire world of our existence. It happened before and was not good." He snapped. Bianca raised an eyebrow.

"And you won't tell me what happened last time, right?" She rolled her eyes. Italy nodded.

"Ve~ it really wasn't pretty! You don't want to know!" This of course, just made Bianca want to know even more.

"Now. Unless we have someone to speak on her worthiness that hasn't already, are we going to vote aru?" China began. Bianca gaped.

"Who hasn't already….wait what?" She was confused. Germany rolled his eyes. Italy leaned over.

"Some countries already think you should live. Mainly me, Germany, Spain, Prussia, America and Russia. The others think you could be dangerous." He whispered. Bianca gaped.

"Do I get a say in this or-" She was interrupted by a phone ringing. Everyone turned and glared at her. She blushed and took out her phone to turn it off.

"It's Nonno…dang it." She sighed. Italy suddenly grabbed the phone and answered it.

"H-hey Italy! Give that back!" Bianca hissed. Italy ignored her and jumped out of the way.

"Bianca's busy right now, this is Feliciano speaking!" He spoke into the phone. Bianca scowled as Italy kept dodging her.

"Wait…you want to speak to Yao?" Everyone froze. China raised an eyebrow. Italy skipped over and handed him the phone. China cautiously put it up to his ear.

"Ni Hao this is Yao aru." He greeted. As Nonno talked, China paled.

"Roman Empire aru!? How did….what… Oh. I see aru. That definitely changes the situation aru. I- DON'T BRING THAT UP AGAIN!" China turned red with embarrassment as he hung up the phone. Bianca scowled, but all the other nations seemed shocked.

"I didn't even get to talk to him! Can I have my phone back though?" She asked, not even noticing everyone looking at her.

"Wait. Ancient Roman Empire called? HOW DID HE GET A FUCKING CELL PHONE?!" Prussia shouted. Bianca raised an eyebrow.

"uh I bought it for Christmas." She replied. She was confused again.

"Wait. Why are you freaking out? Do you know Nonno?!" She stood up quickly. Everyone avoided her gaze, pretending to be busy. Bianca scowled.

"Hey! I already know one big secret you might as well tell me how you guys know Nonno!" Bianca put her hands on her hips. Spain sighed.

"Well, your Abuelo is the Ancient Roman Empire. He died a long time ago and occasionally visits. He mainly visits Italy." Spain explained. Bianca gaped.

"Wait. So I spent nearly my ENTIRE LIFE growing up with THE Roman Empire? Yet I haven't found out you guys were countries until like, 10 minutes ago?! WHAT THE HELL?!" She was slightly irritated. Ok, maybe not 'slightly'. Maybe she was so mad she 'accidentally' punched Romano in the face. As Spain held back Romano, who had a bloody nose, China cleared his throat.

"The Roman Empire does not want us to hurt Bianca… he votes for the servant result. As he is an Empire, I think we should go with his choice as well aru." China didn't seem too happy about this. Italy squealed with joy and wrapped his arms around Bianca, who was shocked by the change of heart.

"Well, who does she stay with then?" England asked. They all looked at each other.

"Not me. Last time I had a maid, it was terrible." Germany spoke up, folding his arms. Prussia looked sad but couldn't do much, since he lived with his Brother.

"Ve~ Me and fratello are going to be busy for a while so she can't stay with us." Italy seemed sad to say this. Bianca was too, she liked her home country.

"I am fine with her staying with me." Russia suddenly said. Everyone turned to him. China grinned.

"I agree aru. She can stay with Russia." All the countries that hate her for no reason were nodding their heads in agreement. Prussia banged his fist on the table, silencing everyone.

"I thought we WEREN'T GOING TO KILL HER!" He glared at them. Bianca cocked her head.

"Um…I'm ok with living with Russia…but I don't have any clothes for cold weather. I've lived in Italy most of my life." Bianca admitted, earning looks of shock, amusement, and admiration from the other countries.

"If everyone is okay with this, then it's settled. We can find her some warm clothes and she will live with Russia as his servant aru. To make it fair, we can switch out if we have to. Any disagreements aru?" America raised his hand.

"Dude, can she hang out with me for Winter or something? If she's lived in warm Italy all her life, it'll be deadly for her to spend Winter in Russia." He pointed out. China rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Bianca will spend December through February with America and the rest of the year with Russia aru. Are we all agreed?" China looked around, but there were no more arguments.

"Fine. Meeting over." England closed the meeting and the countries all stood up, excited to leave. Russia walked over to Germany and Bianca.

"She will come home with me, da?" He put a hand on her shoulder. Germany nodded.

"I will send whatever is left from my house to yours. Most of her things are in the hotel though. Make sure you get her warmer clothes, most of hers are for summers in Italy." He said. Russia nodded and escorted Bianca out of the meeting room, not even letting her say goodbye. Bianca gulped, remembering what everyone had said about Russia. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all…

**Yay for Sealand! 'The Italian girl, who moved to Russia.' seems legit. **

**Review to become an honorary citizen of Sealand.**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's hot where I live so let's talk about a place where it's NEVER HOT! Russia! Now, I'll tell you now: I have NO CLUE whether the Baltics are 'living' with Russia or not right now so I'm gonna say they are so I can write for them because it's fun. Especially because they aren't evil or dead in this fanfic (YAAAYY!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**August 30, 2011**

"Wake up comrade, we are here." Russia gently shook Bianca. Okay, maybe not so gently. Bianca woke up quickly, in order to keep from falling out of her seat.

"I'm up!" She muttered. She yawned, still tired. '_I am Italian, I sleep until like, 12. I don't do early morning flights…'_ She thought to herself as the plane landed. Russia had bought her some winter clothes in England before they left, so she was wearing a red coat and a white dress with long sleeves underneath. She had skin-colored tights on underneath and white knee-high socks under pink boots. She wore a white scarf, much shorter than Russia's, and white earmuffs. But even in all that she was still cold.

"H-how do you live here 24/7?!" She asked Russia as they exited the plane. Russia laughed.

"Comrade, I technically AM here 24/7. Afterall, I am Russia, Russia is cold. I am used to it." He was smiling, like usual. Bianca scowled.

"It's still really cold." She muttered as they left the airport and went into a fancy black car.

"Don't worry, my house is warm. At least, compared to outside. If you are still cold, Lithuania can teach you how to make a fire in the fireplace, da?" Bianca cocked her head.

"Wait, I'm not the only other person in your house?" Russia shook his head.

"My little Baltics will help you around the house. Lithuania is the best. Latvia is very young and often says things he shouldn't. Estonia is trying to leave." As he spoke, Bianca could feel a dark aura growing around him. Obviously he didn't like Estonia.

"I heard about that. Wasn't he…uh, trying to join the Nordics or something?" Bianca realized she shouldn't have said that because Russia scowled and glared out the window, most likely in the direction of one of the Nordic countries. They sat in silence the rest of the trip.

"Holy crap! You have a big house!" Bianca stared in awe at Russia's house. It was huge, with two floors, many windows and pillars, and a large fence around it. Russia chuckled.

"Da, it is pretty big. There are many rooms as well, for any visitors." Bianca tried not to think of the kind of 'visitors' Russia would have. The car stopped and the two got out.

"OMG SNOW!" Bianca giggled like a child as it began to snow. She ran around the yard as Russia watched in amusement.

"It is Russia, there is a lot of snow. Are you going to get your suitcase comrade?" Bianca giggled and ran over.

"Sorry, there isn't much snow in Italy…" She grabbed her suitcase and tried to pull it out of the trunk. Russia watched her struggle for a while until walking over and pulling it out of the trunk with one hand. He smiled at her annoyance.

"I would've gotten it….eventually." She muttered as she rolled it into the house. She stopped in the doorway and gazed at the inside. The entrance was amazing, white walls and pillars with a wooden floor. There was even a freaking chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"Whoa." Bianca was shocked. And she thought GERMANY'S house was amazing.

"Comrade, I cannot get in if you stand in front of the door." Russia reminded her. Bianca blushed and moved.

"Ah, sorry." Russia ignored her and gazed around.

"They should be here…" " ! I'm so sorry we're late!" A man ran down the hall with a short kid behind him. The man has shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes and wore a Lithuanian WW2 Miltary Uniform **(A/N: I am lazy)**. The kid had short, curly blonde hair and violet eyes and wore a Latvian WW2 Miltary uniform.

"Lithuania. This is Bianca." Russia was obviously irritated but introduced Bianca anyways. Bianca didn't know what else to do so she did a small curtsey. After all, it's polite in most countries. The man smiled.

"Ah you're the girl Poland was talking about? I am Lithuania, it is nice to meet you." Lithuania held out his hand and Bianca hesitantly shook it. The kid looked nervous. Lithuania nudged him.

"Introduce yourself!" He hissed. The kid nodded.

"I-I'm Latvia. It's nice to meet you…." He bowed slightly. Russia placed a hand on Latvia's head and Latvia yelped.

"Latvia… is there a reason why you two were not at the door?" He asked, smiling but obviously irritated. Bianca frowned, confused by this.

"Um…Russia I think you're hurting him." Bianca spoke up, causing all three to look at her. Russia straightened.

"Lithuania, Latvia, show Bianca to her room. I don't care which one. I need to talk to Estonia." Lithuania and Latvia nodded and quickly moved out of the way as Russia briskly walked down the hall. When he was out of earshot, they let out a breath of relief.

"How did you do that?" Latvia asked Bianca, giving her a look of admiration. Bianca cocked her head.

"Do what? Did I do something?" She glanced at Lithuania, who was giving her a similar look.

"Nobody ever stands up to Mr. Russia. Not even Poland." Lithuania said sadly. Bianca frowned.

"That doesn't seem right. If he's hurting you then someone should stop him." Lithuania paled and grabbed her arm, pulling her upstairs.

"Don't say that out loud! He could hear you!" He hissed as they ran upstairs, Latvia following.

"Why is everyone scared of Russia anyways? He seems nice to me!" Bianca pouted as they slowed to a walk. Lithuania laughed darkly.

"He always does at first. Take my advice, when he asks you to 'become one with him', say no." Bianca cocked her head and glanced at Latvia, who was nodding.

"Wow there are a LOT of rooms." Bianca whistled as they kept walking through the halls. Lithuania laughed.

"Yeah, Russia has one of the bigger houses of the nations. Only one room is really meant for girls though. The only girls who usually come is Ukraine and Belarus, his sisters, but neither of them ever stay the night. Belarus tries, but Russia manages to get her out of the house before night." Latvia explained. Lithuania sighed at Belarus' name.

"Ah Miss Belarus…she is so beautiful and kind…" He sighed. Bianca glanced at Latvia, who was shivering.

"Lithuania has a small crush on her…she is really scary though! Belarus wants to marry Russia and always breaks the door down! Oh, you might want this." Latvia took a pocketknife out of his pocket and handed it to Bianca, who cautiously accepted it.

"Uh why do I need a knife?" She asked hesitantly. Latvia sighed.

"Belarus gets jealous easily. So when she hears about a girl living with her brother…" "WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!" They all froze when they heard a screech and a sound of the front door breaking open. Bianca turned to the noise.

"Uh who is- Wait where are we going?!" Bianca was suddenly grabbed and forced to sprint down the hall and into a random bedroom by Latvia as Lithuania dashed downstairs.

"Safe Room. Russia will probably be there too. So far it's the only place Belarus hasn't broken into and we hope she can't. It's only until someone calls Ukraine and gets Belarus out of here." Latvia explained as He started pulling books out of the bookshelf. Bianca watched, confused.

"I don't remember what book it was- Aha!" He grinned victoriously as he pulled a purple book and the bookshelf slid open. They heard loud noises coming from outside and Latvia pulled Bianca inside the hidden passage and shut the hidden door.

"Keep moving and stay close. It's easy to get lost in here." Latvia instructed, taking Bianca's hand. He lead her down some stairs and through what appeared to be an old-fashioned dungeon. Bianca shuddered at what was inside some of the jail cells. Finally, they reached a metal door.

"Mr. Russia! I brought Bianca and Lithuania is distracting Miss Belarus!" Latvia hissed. The door opened and Latvia pushed Bianca in.

"I need to go help Lithuania. Stay in there." Latvia instructed before shutting the door and running off. Bianca turned around and gaped at the sight. Russia was cowering in the corner, shaking in fear. The room had a shelf with food and what appeared to be vodka on it and a bed, but otherwise was empty.

"Russia? Ivan? Are you okay?" Bianca said hesitantly as she walked towards him. Russia was muttering to himself.

"Do you have your cell phone?" He suddenly asked. Bianca checked her pockets and pulled out her phone.

"May I use it?" Russia asked. Bianca nodded and handed him her phone. He quickly dialed a number.

"Сестра! Она вернулась!" **(a/n: Google translate is my Best Friend)** Russia spoke quickly into the phone in frantic Russian. Bianca heard the sound of a woman on the other side of the phone.

"Спешите! Я не знаю, сколько времени это займет, пока она не считает, что это сейф!" Russia hung up the phone and handed it back to Bianca.

"I believe it's alright to assume that was Ukraine?" Bianca smiled as she sat down next to Russia. Russia nodded and went back to burying his face in his scarf.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but…if Belarus is your sister, why are you afraid of her?" Bianca asked, trying to clear up her confusion. Russia sighed.

"Natalya is my little sister who wants to marry me. She has knives and is very…persistent. She doesn't understand that нет means нет!" Russia was obviously terrified of his sister. Bianca sighed and wrapped her arms around him as best she could.

"Don't worry Russia! I'm sure Lithuania and Latvia can stall her until Ukraine gets here…But I still don't get why I'm here." Bianca sighed. Russia laughed.

"News travels fast among countries. It's the fact that I allowed a human girl to live with me that has caused her fury. I believe she is 'jealous'." Bianca gaped and Russia laughed at her expression. They both froze when they heard a shout from outside. Suddenly, someone began banging on the door.

"BIG BROTHER! LET ME IN!" A girl screeched. Bianca and Russia exchanged looks.

"GO AWAY NATALYA!" Russia shouted. Belarus obviously didn't and the door began to creak.

"uh, she can't break through here…right?" Bianca asked. Russia didn't answer and stood up, taking a pipe from out of nowhere and standing protectively in front of Bianca as the door broke and a panting girl was standing in the doorway. She had long platinum-blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She had a white bow in her hair and wore a dark purple dress that reached her knees under a white apron. She had a knife in one hand and looked, well, scary.

"Big Brother, I got rid of the door that separated us! Now we can get married!" Russia seemed very much against this idea. Bianca slowly stood up and flinched as she accidentally made a noise. Belarus shifted her look to Bianca, who froze.

"Uh…Ciao?" She laughed nervously. Belarus glared.

"Natalya this is not what it looks like!" Russia quickly shifted to hide Bianca from view.

"You have another woman?! THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE!" Belarus screeched as she sprinted towards the two.

"Holy shit!" Bianca screamed as she and Russia dove out of the way of the psychotic girl.

"Run!" Russia grabbed Bianca and tossed her over his shoulder before dashing out of the room. They saw Latvia slowly standing up in the hallway.

"Estonia's waiting by the other entrance." He managed to say before passing out. Russia nodded and jumped the small boy before running upstairs.

"How close is she?" Russia panted as he kept running, skipping stairs. Bianca looked up and paled.

"Uh…about 10 stairs behind us!" Russia swore and opened a door, quickly shutting and locking it behind them. Of course, that was only delaying the inevitable."You know, you guys forgot to mention to me that I would have to avoid your psychotic little sister while I work here!" Bianca snapped. Russia sighed.

"Well, I did not want you to live somewhere else! Besides, Ukraine should be here soon and Belarus will be gone…until tomorrow." Russia put Bianca down and they kept running. Russia, now relieved of Bianca's added weight, was much faster.

"Mr. Russia! In here!" a tall blonde man hissed. Russia and Bianca dashed into a hallway, which lead to a kitchen. The blonde and Russia worked together to push the fridge in front of the hidden passageway, effectively keeping the hidden door from opening. The trio were panting when the back door opened and a tall woman entered quickly. She had short blonde hair held back by a headband and blue overalls over a white shirt. She had big boobs. _'Holy crap! I wish I had boobs like those!'_ was all that ran through Bianca's mind.

"Where is she?" The woman asked. Russia pointed behind the fridge and the woman sighed.

"I guess I should just wait until-" CRASH! The fridge toppled over and Belarus dashed out.

"Never mind. Belarus! You need to stop this! Vanya can't afford you breaking his house almost every day!" The woman scolded. Belarus scowled.

"But Ukraine! He brought another woman here willingly while he still refuses my love!" She argued. Russia and Bianca glanced at each other."Whoa whoa WHOA! You think…me and him….I AM JUST HIS NEW MAID! Sheesh I'm here for a 'punishment' of some sort. It was either come here or death!" Bianca scowled, but was still blushing in embarrassment. The two sisters looked at her.

"So you're Vanya's new maid? Ah you're the human! I see. See Natalya, it is one big misunderstanding!" Ukraine clapped her hands together. Belarus scowled and folded her arms.

"Natalya…" Ukraine nudged her sister.

"Fine! I'm….sorry…." Belarus spat out. Ukraine rolled her eyes.

"I'll take her home Vanya. Sorry about this!" Ukraine grabbed Belarus and pulled her out of the house, leaving Russia, Bianca, and the tall man by themselves.

"Estonia, go find Lithuania and Latvia. They are either dead, or close to it." Russia ordered. Estonia nodded and dashed through the hidden passageway. Bianca gaped at Russia."Wait. DEAD?! They could be DEAD because of ME?!" She was close to crying. She just met them yet they risked their lives for her. Russia sighed.

"We are countires who live forever. We don't die and never come back. If they are dead, they'll come back in a day or so." Russia explained. This didn't really comfort Bianca. Russia sighed and gave her a hug.

"They will be ok. You, on the other hand, have been through a lot today. Why don't you go upstairs? Your room has a white door and should be on the right side." Bianca sniffled and nodded before heading upstairs to her room.

"Whoa. This room looks like it's fit for a princess!" Bianca gaped at the room. It had a canopy bed and a white wardrobe. It had light pink walls and white carpet. Sure it looked like it was meant for a little girl, but Bianca loved it anyways. She went to the wardrobe and was shocked to find clothes in there.

"Uh…maybe there's some pajamas or something." Bianca searched through the clothes and found a white nightgown. It had long flowing sleeves, but was comfortable and fit her perfectly. Bianca went to the bed, laid down, and went to sleep.

**So… typical day in the Russia household. He has a bighouse, so I guess there should be hidden passageways. I mean, why not?**

**Review or I will sic Belarus on you. :D**

**Translations according to Google Translate.**

**Sister! She is back!-Russian**

**Hurry! I don't know how long it will take before she finds this safe room!-Russian**

**Нет- no (pronounced 'Knee-Yet' or 'nyet') Russian**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm soo tired -_-…. Staying up til' 4 in the morning and sleeping til 10 is not smart. But I was watching anime with friends so it was worth it!**

**Disclaimer: Idk why I even bother with this anymore but I still don't own Hetalia**

**September 1, 2011**

Bianca opened her eyes after a nice sleep and nearly freaked out.

"This is not my room…" She blinked and sat up quickly. She then remembered she was at Russia's house and calmed down slightly.

"Gah what time is it?" Bianca grabbed her phone and flipped it open.

"WHAT THE HELL?! HOW IS IT SEPTEMBER 1ST?!" She gaped at the date on her phone. It was 8:00 AM on September 1st, 2011. '_But I went to sleep on August 30__th__…'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by knocking on the door. Bianca got out of bed and opened the door. Lithuania was standing there.

"Ah, I see you're awake. Mr. Russia instructed us not to wake you up yesterday so we let you sleep. It was probably jetlag. Now that you're up, why don't you get dressed and come downstairs to eat? Poland bought some clothes that should keep you warm. They're in the wardrobe." Bianca nodded and Lithuania left. Bianca sighed as she closed the door and walked over to the wardrobe. She opened it and gasped with joy.

"Ohmigosh! It's so cute!" She squealed. The clothes were all pink and Bianca was happy with that. Pink was her favorite color after all. She ended up picking out a pink dress that was long sleeves and white tights underneath. The dress had a low-collar that was straight, but the collar itself only went down an inch or two from her neck so Bianca wore it anyways. She pulled on a pair of pink snow boots and her white earmuffs and skipped downstairs.

"Ciao everyone!" Bianca sang as she skipped into the kitchen. The Baltics were there and a blonde boy…girl…person. Estonia was cooking while Lithuania was talking cheerfully to the stranger. Latvia was sitting alone.

"Hey Bianca, we're having eggs and bacon for breakfast. Mr. Russia went out on some business so he'll be gone all day. Today we'll show you around the house and how to do some of the chores." Estonia talked as he finished cooking. Bianca sat down next to Latvia, who jumped as Bianca sat down.

"Uh…is something wrong Latvia?" Bianca asked. Latvia shook his head.

"W-well….usually nobody sits by me except Mr. Russia…" He murmured. Bianca cocked her head.

"Well, I'll sit by you! You're too cute to sit by yourself!" The others laughed as Latvia blushed and looked away.

"Like oh my god Liet. I told you she wouldn't care about what clothes I bought!" The blonde man laughed. Lithuania sighed.

"Bianca, this is Poland. He bought your clothes since he said Russia had no taste whatsoever." Poland nodded as Lithuania talked.

"Like, Russia has the worst fashion sense ever! His scarf is like, a million years old, and he still wears it everyday!" Poland rolled his eyes. Estonia smacked the back of his head as he set down plates for everyone.

"He wears the scarf because Ukraine gave it to him when they were little. Lithuania why is Poland even here?!" Estonia began to eat. Lithuania sighed.

"He wants to go shopping today. Even though we went yesterday. Poland I already told you I can't go because a) I'm out of money and b) I need to show Bianca around!" Poland pouted.

"Can't Estonia and Latvia do it? Besides, Bianca probably will want to leave like, super soon anyways!" Bianca cocked her head.

"Why? Everyone here's nice to me. Well, Belarus probably hates me but besides her pretty much everyone's nice." Bianca took a bite of sausage. '_Omg this is delicious!'_

"That's surprising. Russia hasn't like, had a human girl here since the like, the Romanovs from like, the early 1900s!" Poland said as the Baltics gave frantic 'SHUT UP' motions. Bianca nearly spat out her sausage.

"Wait. THE Romanovs lived here? Like, the last royal family of Russia?" Bianca gaped. Estonia sighed.

"Yes, but we weren't supposed to tell you that." Estonia shot a glare at Poland, who shrugged.

"Like, YOU guys weren't. I'm not Russia's slave, I can do whatever I want." Poland replied coolly. Bianca frowned. They all ate in silence.

"Well, we have work to do so Poland, go home." Estonia said sharply as he took his plate over to the sink and began to wash it off. Poland pouted.

"But like, Eduard me and Liet haven't hung out since like, yesterday!" He complained. Lithuania sighed.

"Look, next day off I'll go shopping with you or watch My Little Pony. But not today. Why don't you call Italy and go shopping with him? Or play xbox with America?" Lithuania offered. Poland sighed.

"Like fine. But we totally need to hang out soon!" Poland waved goodbye as he left through the back door. Lithuania sighed as he took Bianca, Latvia, and his plates to the sink. As Eduard cleaned the dishes, Lithuania and Latvia began the tour of Russia's gigantic house.

"Now, you just need to take care of the library according to Russia." Lithuania explained as he lead them to the library.

"Well, that doesn't sound too hard….holy shit that's a lot of books!" Bianca gaped at the library. It was gigantic and had tons of books. Lithuania laughed.

"Don't worry, you just need to take care of the bookshelves that are red, the rest you leave alone." Lithuania explained. There were about 15 red bookshelves.

"So, organize them and dust the shelves I assume?" Bianca walked over to one of the shelves. It was twice her size. Latvia pulled over a ladder.

"Pretty much. Mr. Russia will tell you if you need to do anything else." Latvia set up the ladder against the bookshelf. He and Lithuania left the room, leaving Bianca by herself.

"Red bookshelves? Got it." Bianca looked around the room and found a feather duster. She grabbed it and climbed up the ladder.

"Might as well start at the- there is no dust." Bianca stared at the bookshelf. There wasn't any dust anywhere.

"Weeiird…" She looked on the other levels. There weren't any dust on those either. She examined every red bookshelf carefully and found no dust on any of them. She scowled.

"How am I supposed to clean when there's no dust!? Maybe Lithuania already cleaned it. I'll go ask." She said aloud as she walked to the door. Bianca frowned as she tried to open it. The door was locked.

"Ok. This is stupid. LITHUANIA!? LATVIA?!" Bianca called. There was no answer.

"Uh… what now? I should've brought my phone. Damn it." Bianca scowled as she looked around the library. She found a window and opened it. She glanced down. She was on the second floor, so jumping would not be smart. Bianca sighed.

"Bianca? What are you doing?" Estonia called out. Bianca saw he was standing in the driveway, shoveling the driveway.

"The door locked! I'm trapped in here! The bookshelves were already clean!" She shouted back. Estonia sighed.

"I bet Russia forgot to tell the others that he got auto-lock doors. Hang on I'll go unlock the door." Estonia set down the shovel and headed inside. Bianca shut the window and began to clean up the snow that had fallen onto the floor from the open window.

"Oh hey look at this!" Bianca pulled back the rug and saw a loose floorboard. Curious, she pulled it up. There was a black-and-white picture of Russia and a girl. Russia was smiling and seemed to be genuinely happy. The girl had light colored hair, which Bianca assumed to be blonde, and wore a white dress. '_Wait a second!'_ Bianca studied the dress more closely. Her mouth dropped.

"Holy shit that's the dress I used as pajamas last night!" She nearly dropped the picture. She then noticed another creepy fact.

"Holy shit that's MY room…Am I staying the bedroom of a murdered princess?!" Bianca paled. She turned the picture over.

"'Russia and little Anya- age 15.'" The back read. Bianca heard the door unlock and quickly replaced the picture and floorboard, covering up with the rug again.

"Sorry about this Bianca. Apparently Latvia had dusted the bookshelves yesterday and forgot about it." Estonia apologized as he opened the door. Bianca walked over.

"No problem. Do you guys need help with anything?" She asked. Estonia shook his head.

"Russia would kill us if he found out you were doing our chores. And even if we never tell him, he'll find out. We don't know how, but Russia knows everything that goes on in his house." Estonia shuddered. Bianca felt sick. '_What if he finds out I found that picture?' _Estonia noticed her paled face and frowned.

"Are you feeling okay? Maybe you should go back to your room and rest." Estonia suggested. Bianca tried to protest but couldn't form words. Estonia led her back to her- '_No...not mine…Anya's…'_ room and helped her into the bed.

"I'll bring some books. Latvia has some manga from Hong Kong somewhere." Estonia shut the door behind him, leaving Bianca alone in the room. She sighed and turned to her phone. She had 3 missed calls, all from Rosa. She scowled as she deleted them.

"Selfish Bitch. You never cared about me before, why are you trying to call me now?" She hated her cousin. Rosa was deceitful, selfish, and used her incredible knowledge of the sciences for inhumane acts. Of course, Bianca didn't tell anyone that. She may hate her, but Rosa was still family. Bianca raised an eyebrow as her phone vibrated, signaling that she got a text. She sighed as she opened it.

'_Elliot told me about your little stunt in Berlin. You may have disappeared now, but we will find you. You can run, but you can't hide Bianca -Rosa'_

**Dun Dun DUUUNN… sorry for short chapter I'm super tired right now. SORRY!**

**Review for epic Poland-ness**

**Romanovs- The Romanov family was the last royal family of Russia, assassinated in the Russian Revolution. They had 4 daughters and a disabled son.**


	9. Chapter 9

**ZOMG new chapter! Ugh it's over 90 degrees. Luckily, my parents have a tv and conditioner in their room :D YAY FOR ELECTRICITY!**

**Disclaimer: blah blah don't own hetalia.**

_Weeks passed as Bianca slowly grew used to living in Russia's house. Belarus ignored her, the Baltics were nice to her, and Russia even took her ice skating a few times. Soon, it was her last day at Russia's house until her trip to America for the winter._

**November 30, 2011**

"Don't let me fall Ivan!" Bianca giggled as she held onto Russia's arm. Since it was her last day, Russia took her, the Baltics, and Poland ice skating on a nearby frozen lake. Well, Poland just followed along anyways. Since they were in a public place, Bianca referred to them with their human names.

"Do not worry Bianca. You won't get hurt as long as I'm around." Russia smiled as they skated side-by-side. There were little kids skating around, laughing as they fell. Lovers were holding hands and there were even some teens doing tricks as dares. Poland was grabbing Lithuania's hand and pulling him along while Latvia and Estonia stuck towards the edge, that way if they fell, it'd be on snow. Russia was helping Bianca, since she was still learning.

"Stay here, I will go buy us some snow cones, da?" Russia and Bianca slowed to a stop. Bianca nodded.

"Make mine strawberry, ok?" Russia nodded and skated off. Bianca sighed as she watched Russia skate off.

"I still don't get why everyone thinks Ivan's mean…" Bianca muttered to herself.

"Because he's a monster." Bianca jumped and nearly fell down at the man's voice behind her. She turned and saw a man wearing a fur hat, black snow coat and matching pants. He was just standing on the snow. Bianca frowned.

"How do you know Ivan?" She demanded. The man laughed.

"I know all about the HETAs in this area. And I know about you, Bianca Henson." Bianca scowled.

"That's not my last name. I follow my grandfather's name, Rossi. We're Italian so it fits." She folded her arms. The man rolled his eyes.

"Ah yes. David Rossi. The traitor. I can understand how you're his grandchild. But, enough talk. I was sent by your Uncle to rescue you from the monsters." Bianca frowned.

"'Monsters'? You mean like the ones in Uncle Edward's storybook? Those aren't real! He used them to scare me when I was little." Bianca rolled her eyes. The man raised an eyebrow.

"They are very much real. In fact, you have been living with some of them for the past few months. I was told to retrieve you by any means necessary." The man cracked his knuckles. Bianca took a hesitant step back and, forgetting she was wearing skates, fell on her butt.

"W-who are you?! How do you know Uncle Edward?!" Bianca frantically looked around. _'Where the hell is Russia!?'_ The man laughed.

"Miles Arlovaska. Russian operative for the Parker family. Now Miss Rossi, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Bianca stood up and turned to skate away. Miles grabbed her arm and pulled. Hard. Bianca cried out as she fell back.

"Comrade. I'd let go of her now." Russia appeared out of nowhere, standing right behind Miles. Miles jumped and loosened his grip ever so slightly, allowing Bianca to pull free. She fell onto a nearby snow pile and Russia helped her up. He stood protectively in front of her. Miles smirked.

"Well, looks like the last bullet will go to good use." Russia frowned as Miles pulled out a gun.

"Bye-Bye, HETA." Russia's eyes widened as he realized what Miles was talking about. He twisted his body as Miles shot, the gunshot echoing. The other skaters began to scream and scramble away from the lake as Russia fell to his knees. Bianca screamed and kneeled down by him.

"IVAN! IVAN!" She repeated as Russia didn't answer, grimacing from the pain.

"Now. Come Bianca, we're going back." Miles grabbed Bianca's arm again. She turned, furious tears in her eyes.

"LEAVE US ALONE!" She screamed, kicking out. Her ice skate cut his shin, causing Miles to fall to the ground, cursing. He grabbed Bianca's hair and pulled her head up.

"You fucking bitch! I was told to bring you back, but they never said you had to be alive!" Bianca felt tears slide down her cheek as the gun was put to her head. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the end.

"I'm not letting anyone hurt my немного подсолнечного again." Bianca heard a sickening _thud_, like someone's head being bashed in, then felt the grip loosen on her hair. She cautiously opened an eyelid and saw Miles lying beside her, dead with his skull caved in. She turned and saw Russia, breathing heavily, holding a bloody pipe in one hand. He was bleeding heavily from his left shoulder.

"Ivan! Oh no!" Bianca stood up quickly and caught him as he stumbled, nearly collapsing on his weight.

"Mr. Ivan!" She saw Lithuania frantically skating over, the others right behind him. Lithuania and Estonia took Russia from Bianca and laid him down in the snow, gently. Lithuania took out his cell phone and tossed it to Bianca, who barely caught it.

"Call Ukraine, she should be under 'Katyusha'." He instructed. Bianca nodded and quickly found her in his contacts list. She dialed and the phone began to ring.

"Lithuania? I'm surprised you still have my number!" Ukraine answered cheerfully."U-um Ukraine? This is Bianca. We're at the ice skating lake a-and Russia got shot. He's bleeding badly." Bianca sniffled. Ukraine was silent.

"That's still no reason to call me. He'll be fine." She said stiffly. Lithuania gasped.

"He-He's not healing! Shit if we don't stop this he'll really die!" The Baltics jumped into action. Estonia went over to the cops while Latvia and Poland ran to the paramedics.

"L-lituania says he might die for real… said something about not healing…" Bianca whispered. Ukraine was silent.

"Give the phone to Lithuania." Her voice was so sharp it scared Bianca. She quickly handed the phone to Lithuania. As Lithuania spoke frantic Russian, he motioned something to Poland. Poland nodded and stood up.

"Come on Bianca. We're going like, call America and get you over there today. This like, was totally not a good goodbye party." Bianca froze when he said 'goodbye'. Poland turned, confused to why she wasn't moving, then realized what he said.

"No! I mean, not like that! Russia will like, totally be ok. Liet is like, the BEST medic next to Ukraine and China, so he'll totally save Russia. Don't worry." Bianca nodded, not fully listening, and followed Poland to the car.

"Um…if we take the car, how will the others get home?" She asked as she got in the front seat. Poland sighed as he got in the driver's seat.

"Like, if Ukraine's coming they can ride with her. So, like, I'll call America and we'll get you over there. So like, take a nap or something. Liet always told me to do that when I was upset." Bianca nodded and leaned against the window, slowly falling asleep to Poland's chatter.

"_The little boy became friends with one of the monsters. The monster looked to be his age, so they got along. But one day, the little boy disappeared. So did the monster. The monster had killed him and hidden the body so that his secret wouldn't be found out. The monsters look, talk, and act like people. But they aren't. They live forever, defying God's Will. This is why you must become a HETA hunter." Uncle Edward finished, closing the book. Rosa had already fallen asleep, but Bianca was wide-eyed, afraid to close them. Charles laughed._

"_That wasn't scary at all!" Elliot nodded. Bianca shook her head._

"_No way! That was really scary! Uncle Edward, are they going to take me away?" She asked, crying. Uncle Edward chuckled and patted her head._

"_Don't worry Bianca! We'll protect you, right boys?" The two boys nodded and Bianca smiled._

"_Now, it's bedtime. We have another long day tomorrow so get your rest!" Uncle Edward flicked off the light and shut the door. The children all snuggled into bed and fell asleep._

Bianca woke with a start. She blinked and looked around.

"W-where am I?" She had no clue. She wasn't in her bedroom at Russia's.

"You're on a plane." She jumped at the voice next to her. She turned and saw a familiar smile and blue eyes.

"America!" She gave him a huge hug, sobbing into his jacket. America chuckled and rubbed her back.

"Dude, is everything okay? Poland said something bad happened at the ice skating place but didn't give me details. He kinda dropped you off and ditched." Bianca shook her head.

"Russia got shot and he was bleeding and L-Lithuania said he might die and I was scared because it was all my fault and he was so nice to me and…and…." Bianca just kept sobbing. America had a look of shock on his face. Bianca sniffed and sat back up in her seat, rubbing her eyes with her hands.

"Wait wait slow down. Start at the beginning." America instructed. Bianca took a deep breath and began telling the story from Miles appearance to the car trip. America was silent. Bianca hesitantly looked over, afraid he'd be mad at her.

"You could have told us about your uncle and cousins before we sent you to Russia's." Bianca flinched at his bluntness and sharp tone. Not once had she ever heard him speak so coldly.

"I didn't know…they were serious about hunting the monsters from the storybook. I thought they were joking…" She began to cry again. America sighed.

"Dude, don't cry again. Look, I'm sorry. You're right and nobody expected this to happen. When we land in America, You and me, ice cream, horror movies." He flashed a grin and Bianca smiled.

"Russia said that I shouldn't do anything scary with you because you get scared easily." Bianca giggled. America scowled.

"Hey! I don't get scared easily! Heroes don't get scared! I'll show him. Stupid Commie…" Bianca laughed harder at America's rant.

"R-Russia's not a Communist anymore. He's a Socialist. China's the Communist." Bianca corrected. America rolled his eyes.

"There's no real difference. Democracy is way better." He cracked a smile though. Soon, the two were laughing and cracking jokes like they were best friends.

**Oh noes Russia! D: Well, you didn't expect everything to go perfect now did you?**

**REVIEW FOR EPIC HERO STATUS!**

**немного подсолнечного- little sunflower (da'aw)**


	10. Chapter 10

**More HETA stuff YAY! I'm running out of things to put in these opening author notes -_-**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill…**

**December 2, 2011**

Bianca yawned as she woke up. She was still on America's couch, the country was still asleep on the other side of the couch. They had been up all night watching _Alien Vs. Predators_ and _Saw_ but Bianca fell asleep during Alien Vs Predator, mainly so she wouldn't have to watch it. She was terrified of aliens. Luckily, they don't exist….

"HOLY SHIT!" Bianca screamed and dove back under the covers, shaking. America jumped, now awake, and sprang out from under the blanket.

"Who what when why? Oh hey Tony." America grinned. Bianca peeked out from under the blanket. The gray alien was still there, staring curiously at her. America looked at the two and understood.

"Dude Bianca, don't be scared! It's just Tony, my best friend ever!" Bianca still didn't come out from under the blanket. America sighed.

"Sorry Tony. We were watching Alien vs. Predator last night… OW! Hey what was that for?!" America pouted as Tony threw a pillow at him. Tony put his hands on the hips and glared at America.

"Dude, you're not mad at me because I still have those movies, right?" Tony nodded and stalked out of the room. America sighed as Bianca slowly came out from under the blanket.

"Was that….a REAL alien?" She whispered. America grinned.

"Yup! His name's Tony and he's a cool dude. He never gets scared of the video games Japan sends me but he gets touchy about movies or games that have aliens in them because it's 'insulting' or something." America rolled his eyes. Bianca followed him out of the room into the kitchen."Coffee? Or Tea?" America made a face at the last option as he poured himself some coffee.

"Coffee. Tea's icky." America laughed as he handed her a cup of coffee. Bianca smiled gratefully and sipped the coffee.

"So, what do you want to do today?" America asked, taking a long sip of his own coffee and reading a newspaper. Bianca thought carefully.

"Hmm….I dunno! We could….OMG IS THAT A CARNIVAL?!" Bianca snatched the newspaper from America and looked at the front page. Indeed, there was a carnival today. America and Bianca exchanged a look.

"Get dressed, I'll get the car keys." America ordered. Bianca giggled and ran to the guest room where her clothes were and soon, the two were heading to the carnival. When they arrived, there were rides, games, and tons of food stalls. They walked up to a game booth that was a shooting game. There was a man there wearing a red shirt with a skull on it under a leather jacket and black pants playing. According to the teller, he had been undefeated for the last 10 games. They were about to leave when Bianca spotted one of the prizes: a giant stuffed teddy bear.

"Oh. My. God." She grabbed America's arm and pointed to the bear. He grinned and handed her some money.

"Go for it!" He encouraged her. Bianca sat down next to the man and handed the teller her money.

"I wanna try!" She told him. The man laughed. Bianca looked at him, he was smirking.

"Go back home to your mommy little girl, this game's for men." He scoffed. They turned, prepared for the game.

"Whoever shoots the most targets wins. Ready, set, GO!" The teller yelled. The two set off, shooting target after target. America cheered on Bianca, who gained the lead. Which, made the man angry. When they were near the end, there was one target left. The man shoved Bianca so hard she fell off the chair and he won. The man laughed as Bianca looked up at him. America was scowling too, helping Bianca up.

"Hey! That was dirty!" America said, folding his arms. The man raised an eyebrow.

"What are ya gonna do about it big boy?" Bianca sniffled, close to tears. America glanced at her, then back at the man. He put on a determined look and took out more money.

"My turn." He scowled. The teller accepted the money and quickly reset the game. The two men set off. America quickly gained the lead, hitting every target quickly before the other man could even see them appearing. Bianca giggled as the man struggled. Soon, the game was over, America dominating. The teller and the man gaped at the two as America took the teddy bear off the rack and gave it to Bianca, who squealed with joy.

"YAY! Thanks Alfred! I'm gonna call him… America the 2nd!" America laughed and the two headed off towards the rides. They were about to get in line for the roller coaster when America's phone rang. He glanced at it, frowned at the number, and flipped it open.

"Sup Artie. Uh…we're at the winter carnival downtown why? WHAT!? We're heading back to my place right now." America hung up and grabbed Bianca's arm, dragging her back towards the parking lot.

"What's going on? Alfred?" Bianca jogged to keep up. The two got in the car and America drove off, heading back towards his house.

"Apparently Sealand, you remember him? The little kid who totally spilled our secret to you? He was supposed to be going to England's today for a little brother bonding time. Usually he's with Finland and Sweden but they're settling a divorce right now so he's a little upset with them. Apparently he never arrived. England wants us to head over there and try to find him." America sighed. Bianca gasped.

"Oh no! I hope he's okay!" America laughed.

"He usually runs away whenever he has to go to England's. But I guess Iggy's a little freaked out because of what happened in Berlin and Russia… better safe than sorry huh?" Bianca nodded.

"Geez another plane ride? I'm gonna have such major jet lag after this." Bianca sighed. America laughed.

"Sorry about this. But I can't leave you by yourself. Rules and stuff." America reminded her. Bianca scowled.

"Don't remind me." the two drove in silence.

**England: December 4, 2011**

"Geez calm down England. I'm sure Sealand is perfectly ok. Just think, where would he go if he didn't come here or stayed in Finland or Sweden?" America asked for the millionth time. England was still panicking and Sealand hadn't been found since America and Bianca arrived yesterday.

"I have no bloody clue! I need a fucking drink." England headed into the kitchen, with America on his heels.

"No! You can't get drunk now we need to find Sealand!" America threw England over his shoulder and carried the protesting nation back to the living room. The two argued for a while.

"Did you look in Sealand? Like, the actual place?" Bianca suddenly asked. The two nations looked at her.

"Did we go search his old fort? Uh…." America glanced at England, who face-palmed.

"For the love of Flying Mint Bunny why didn't I think of that?!" England quickly stood up and pulled on his jacket.

"Yo Iggy! Wait for us!" America and Bianca jogged after him and the three headed to the harbor.

"Umm, how are we going to get to the fort in the middle of the ocean?" Bianca asked as England lead them down the dock.

"Well, I just so happen to have a boat here that Romano is letting me take care of since it's owner is currently….unavailable." England stopped in front of a boat that looked old.

"Uh…this boat looks a million years old!" Bianca stared at it. England laughed.

"It's in perfect working order. I have a feeling Annie would kill me from the afterlife if it got out of shape. Bianca, meet the _Arsenius_. Your great-aunt's boat." Bianca gaped at it. She slowly stepped onto the boat.

"No way. Opa said it was destroyed!" England chuckled and the two nations jumped onto the boat.

"Now, sit back and let the former pirate take control." America sat down next to Bianca, leaning against the side of the boat as England started the motor and they set off, heading for the abandoned fort. When they got there, America whistled.

"So, how do you expect us to get all the way up there?" Bianca asked, looking up. The actual deck itself was a good couple yards above the water level. England steered the boat around to the other side.

"Ah here it is!" America threw England a rope, which he used to tie the boat to the ladder. Soon, the three climbed up to the deck.

"SEALAND!? SEALAND ARE YOU HERE?!" America called as England helped Bianca onto the deck.

"SEALAND! COME OUT FINLAND AND SWEDEN ARE WORRIED!" England shouted. Bianca wandered off, exploring the deck. She had never been to the fort, so it was interesting. She suddenly tripped, falling flat on her face. She swore and heard someone else muttering.

"Ow! What the bloody hell are you doing here?!" She turned at the familiar voice and saw Sealand, rubbing his head. So that's what she tripped on.

"Sealand! There you are! England, Finland, and Sweden are all really worried!" Bianca held out her hand to help him up, but Sealand slapped it away.

"No they aren't! None of them care about me one bit!" He scowled and wrapped his arms around his legs, curling into a ball. Bianca frowned.

"That's not true! If they didn't care, why would they have called me and America here to find you?" Bianca asked. Sealand buried his head.

"England was the one who left me alone in the first place! To get anyone to notice me I had to sell myself on bloody eBay! And now…Dad and Mom are getting a divorce! They don't love each other anymore, why would they love me!? I'm just an annoying brat to them!" Sealand was crying now. Bianca sighed.

"Peter that is not true one bit!" The two looked up and saw England, frowning with his arms folded.

"Yes Finland and Sweden are getting a divorce, but they both still love you very much! They are worried sick about you and frankly so was I! And I did not abandon you! In fact, my citizen was the one who made you your own bloody country in the first place. Who do you think told him to do that?" Sealand sniffled and rubbed his eyes.

"You think…I'm a country?" England smiled and bent down to his level.

"I hate to admit it but after saving my butt many times from Germany, I have to give you some respect. You may be an annoying brat, but you're MY annoying brother." Sealand grinned and tackled England in a hug, taking the older nation by surprise.

"Can we go home now?" Bianca asked America, who came over to investigate the noise.

"Sure. Hey Iggy, we'll see you at Finland's Christmas Party right?" America asked. England grinned."I wouldn't miss it for the world. You sure you're leaving right now? I can always go make scones if you want." America paled.

"No thanks Iggy. RUN BIANCA!" He grabbed Bianca's arm and they ran, giggling to the boat.

"OY! You wanker wait that's our only way off!" England shouted. He and Sealand exchanged a look before running after the two.

**Aww…. Poor Sealand. Yea Finland and Sweden (Countries) are not in the greatest of relationships (Idk if this is true though, I heard about it from one of my friends…) So yeah…**

**REVIEW for a ultra-cuddly soft teddy bear from America!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the past chapters being kinda short, I suck at writing fillers -_- I'm gonna try to make this one longer. 'try' being the key word here. No promises.**

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah. Hetalia ain't mine. End of story.**

**December 24 2011**

"America! It said on the invitation to be at Finland's house at 7:00. It's 6:30 right now and we're just NOW getting on the boat!" Bianca scowled. America laughed.

"Don't worry. Nobody ever arrives on time. Well, except Iggy. And Germany, usually. But they're the only ones who actually cares about being on time." America explained. Bianca rolled her eyes.

"I like being on time! Besides, if we're late, when we walk in EVERYONE is going to stare at us like we're freaks!" Bianca pouted. America sighed.

"Dude. Chill out. We got the best captain on this ship. RIGHT DENMARK?!" He shouted. A man jumped down from the deck above them and grinned. He had spiky blonde hair, a tiny black hat, and a black jacket on over a red shirt and pants. He was grinning.

"You bet America. The awesome Denmark will get you to Finland's in 20 minutes, give or take." Bianca sighed. He didn't look very reliable.

"That doesn't make me feel any better…wait. Is there a lot of other countries on board?!" Bianca demanded. America and Denmark exchanged a glance.

"So Denmark, how's you and Norway?" America grinned. Denmark sighed.

"He's still playing hard to get. But between me, Prussia, and France? We got enough alcohol to get half the world drunk, including Norway!" Denmark and America high-fived and Denmark left to go steer the ship.

"AMERICA! You didn't answer my question!" Bianca grabbed his ear and yanked it down to her height, causing the young nation to yelp.

"Ow ow ow! Ear! Yes there are other countries but don't worry I'm sure they won't care-" "AMERICA!" Bianca let go of America's ear in shock as a familiar country stalked up to them.

"Sup Turkey!" America grinned while Bianca ducked behind him.

"Why the fuck did you bring that bitch? Didn't you hear about what happened to Russia!? Not to mention the last time a human was at our Christmas party!" Turkey scowled. Bianca peeked out from behind her meat shield.

"Dude chill out. Finland and Sweden have already confirmed there are no explosives of any kind anywhere near their property and they have a bunch of guards. Besides, we're not supposed to let Bianca out of our sights at all and I didn't want to miss the party." America explained. Turkey glared at Bianca.

"We should've just killed her! She isn't worth the trouble!" Turkey spat. America raised an eyebrow and his grin vanished.

"Bianca isn't a problem. She a great person who was at the wrong spot at the wrong time and is paying for it. Besides, do you want to go against the great Ancient Roman Empire?" Turkey paled at that.

"Thought not. Now, why don't you go fight Greece or something? That's all you seem to be good for apparently." America spat. Turkey scowled and stepped forward, about to punch America in the face.

"Turkey-san. America-san. Please do not fight today. It is Christmas after all." They all turned and saw Japan walk up, still slightly limping.

"Geez Japan. I told you to rest!" Turkey quickly walked over and helped the nation. Japan shook him off.

"Bianca-san. I would like a word with you. Alone." He shot a look at America. He sighed and the two walked off, leaving Japan and Bianca alone.

"You wanted to talk Japan?" Bianca turned and leaned against the railing, looking out at the ocean as the boat sailed. Japan nodded.

"Has anything…suspicious…happened since the incident in Russia?" Japan asked. Bianca shook her head.

"Other than the fact my cousins keep trying to call my cell phone, nothing. Don't worry, I don't answer and usually delete their voice mails and texts. See." She tossed her cell phone to Japan, who studied it.

"You realize this is the kind of phone with a GPS in it right? As in, whoever gave you the phone has been able to track you everywhere." Japan took out the back of the phone and carefully pulled out a small, flashing red object. Bianca gaped.

"Wait. My Uncle Edward has been….tracking me? Like a criminal? That fucking bastard!" Bianca swore. Japan nodded and placed the red object on the floor of the boat, smashing it with his foot.

"Now he won't be able to follow you around. Please be more careful. This is how he found you in Russia." Japan handed Bianca back her phone. Bianca sighed.

"You're right. I should be more careful. Then again, I didn't expect my family to end up being monster hunters…." Bianca chuckled while Japan paled.

"What do you mean by that Bianca-san?" He asked. Bianca turned to look at him.

"Well, the dude in Russia, the one my Uncle hired to take me back, said they were hunting 'HETAs' these creatures from a storybook my Uncle used to read to me and my cousins when we were younger. Basically, they were immortal and would kill humans to keep their secret. It's complete bullshit though. Hey, you okay?" Bianca was worried as Japan was pale, staring intently into her.

"Uh…Japan? Do you want me to get Turkey or America? Hello? Earth to Japan?" She snapped her fingers in front of Japan's face, waking him out from his trance.

"What? Oh my apologies. Look, there is Finland. We are almost there. Let's go back to the others and prepare to disembark." Japan walked off, leaving a confused Bianca alone.

"Uh….ok…" She ran off to find America.

**Finland's house**

"I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD'VE LEFT EARLY!" Bianca shouted at America. America flinched as she pulled his ear.

"Ow ow! Ear again!" America whined. The two had been late because America wanted to take a shortcut instead of following Japan and Turkey. So the two were the last ones to show up, at 9:00, an hour late. Bianca finally let go of America's ear as the door to the mansion opened. A short blonde man opened it. He grinned when he saw who was at the door.

"America! Welcome! I thought the party was too quiet! Ah, you must be Bianca. It's nice to meet you! I'm Finland." Bianca grinned and shook his hand.

"Hello! America said your parties are really fun!" Suddenly Bianca was dragged inside.

"Like, come on! Hungary is like, waiting for you with your dress!" Poland dragged Bianca away from the door as America walked in, chuckling. Poland dragged Bianca into a room and shut the door. Hungary was inside, grinning.

"It's been a while Bianca. I never got to say goodbye to you last time!" Bianca smiled and the two girls hugged.

"So, Poland said you have a dress for me? I thought this outfit was fine…" Bianca was wearing the outfit that Russia had bought her in London. Hungary shook her head disapprovingly.

"This is a PARTY. You have to dress fancy. Don't worry, Poland and I worked together to pick this out. TA-DA!" Hungary held up a dress and Bianca squealed with joy. It was a dark pink dress with a white bodice that was a sweetheart neckline and had dark pink sleeves ending with white bows. The dark pink skirt went all the way down to her ankles. Hungary also had gotten matching flats. Hungary helped Bianca put it on and Bianca spun around.

"OMG It's beautiful! You're amazing Hungary!" Hungary laughed.

"We still have to do your hair silly!" Bianca nodded and sat down in front of the mirror. Hungary worked for a while and soon, Bianca's hair was curled perfectly. Bianca stood up and Hungary took her hand and led her out of the room. Soon, they reached the large door in front of the staircase. Bianca gulped, suddenly nervous.

"Hungary. What if they all hate me?" Bianca hissed, holding onto her arm tighter. Hungary laughed.

"Don't worry Bianca. They'll love you!" With that, Hungary opened the doors and the two walked down the stairs. The room silenced quickly as everyone stared at the newcomers, specifically Bianca. She looked around the room, trying to find a familiar face. She found one, waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Russia!" She ran down the stairs and wrapped him in a giant hug, which was returned.

"Ah, my немного подсолнечного. I have missed you. America has been good, right?" He asked, patting her on the head. Bianca nodded.

"Yup! He won me a teddy bear at a carnival!" Russia chuckled. Bianca suddenly backed away from Russia, realizing the room was still silent and everyone was staring at them. Bianca glanced up at Russia, who gave her an encouraging smile. Bianca took a deep breath and took a step forward, smiling.

"Ciao everyone! My name is Bianca Rossi! It's nice to meet you!" She saw Hungary motion a curtsey from the corner of her eye so Bianca did, very gracefully. Everyone stared at her for a little bit, before returning to their original conversations. Bianca let out a sigh of relief and turned back to Russia.

"That was hard! I hope I don't have to do it again." Russia chuckled.

"Don't worry. Now, why don't you go find Italy? I'm sure he's being held back by Germany somewhere to keep him from sprinting over here." Bianca nodded and ran off, searching for Italy. She found him, being held back by Germany. Prussia was laughing and holding two beers, hopefully one for Germany and one for himself. Bianca grinned and ran over.

"ITALY! GERMANY! PRUSSIA!" She tackled the three in a hug, knocking over Germany and Italy, but missing Prussia, who skillfully dodged to avoid spilling his beers.

"Gott verdammt! Get off me!" Germany pushed the two Italians off him and stood up, brushing off his tuxedo. Bianca giggled and Italy helped her up.

"I missed you so much Bianca!" Italy wrapped her in another hug, which she returned. She grinned at Prussia.

"So, how's living going?" Prussia chuckled.

"Well, overall pretty good. Beer tastes even better. But now a certain someone can hit me with a frying pan again." Prussia sent a meaningful look over to Hungary, who was holding hands with a man with glasses and dark brown hair. Bianca followed his gaze, but stopped on something else.

"Whoa. Is that….America and Japan?!" Bianca pointed. The three men looked over. The two countries were making out….very passionately.

"Yes. Yes it is…Bianca your nose is bleeding." Prussia pointed out. Bianca placed her hand up to her nose and indeed, she was bleeding.

"Ugh. Anyone got a napkin?" Germany sighed and handed her his handkerchief. Bianca accepted it gratefully.

"Uh…West? Sparkles is about to come over here!" Prussia's eyes were wide and he pointed towards a country who seemed to be restraining himself. He had brown hair and wore a small top hat and a green uniform of some sort.

"Shit. Um….HUNGARY!" Germany shouted. Hungary turned and Germany pointed towards the country who was freaking out. Hungary followed his point and scowled. She stood up and took her frying pan…wait where did that come from?!

"Germany? Prussia? Is something wrong?" Bianca asked, her nosebleed slowly coming to a stop.

"well….Sparkles over there is Romania. He's a vampire. You know, blood and stuff…" Bianca paled.

"Wait. Vampire? Like, sparkle in the sunlight and drink human blood?!" Prussia laughed at Bianca's panic.

"He doesn't sparkle. He's the other vampire, the ones that burn in sunlight. I think. We never see him in sunlight ever. But Hungary happens to have her frying pan so we should be good…at least until you stop bleeding." Germany explained.

"Ve~ hey Germany. Maybe after she's done bleeding we can just give the handkerchief to Romania. Maybe then he'll calm down!" Italy suggested. Germany face-palmed.

"That's a terrible idea. He'll get the taste for her blood then. Then he'll ALWAYS want her blood. That's what happened to Hungary, except Hungary won't die from it. Bianca will." Italy sighed and Bianca paled.

"Uh…I think I'm done… I'll try not to look at anything that could get it started again." She pulled away the handkerchief and her nose was done bleeding. She glanced at the handkerchief and back at Germany, who sighed and pocketed it, after wrapping it in a napkin.

"I needed a new handkerchief anyways." Germany glanced back over to Hungary and Romania, who were still fighting.

"Mein Gott….I better go break that up. Bruder!" Germany grabbed Prussia's collar and pulled him towards the two arguing nations. Italy skipped after them, leaving Bianca alone. '_Well, I can't go over to America… Hungary's fighting a vampire…uh…oh England's over there!_' Bianca walked over to England, who was sitting on a couch, sipping tea.

"Ciao England!" She sat down next to him and smiled. England smiled back.

"You look very nice tonight. I notice you were late though. Did America take a shortcut?" England asked, chuckling. Bianca nodded.

"He said it'd be quicker. I told him we should've just followed Japan and Turkey but…" England raised his hand.

"Don't worry. I've known him for over 200 years, I understand. I also understand that FROGS SHOULDN'T EAVESDROP!" England shouted, turning around and pouring his hot tea behind the couch. France stood up, cursing and rubbing his eyes. Bianca giggled.

"Dieu merde Angleterre! That was not necessary!" France scowled at the older country. England smirked.

"You're right. It was a waste of perfectly good tea." Bianca laughed at this, amused by the two countries' interactions.

"Ah mon cher Bianca, you look beautiful tonight." France changed his attention to Bianca, taking her hand and kissing it. Bianca blushed.

"May I have this dance mon cher?" France winked. Before Bianca could say anything, he pulled her to her feet and dragged her to the dance floor, where many countries were dancing with each other.

"Uh…I'm not the best dancer." Bianca confessed. France laughed and positioned her hands in the proper spot.

"Mon cher, that is why I shall lead. Perhaps later on, I shall teach you a more…French dance." France winked suggestively and Bianca cocked her head.

"A more 'French' dance? Oh hey look! Sealand's dancing with a girl!" Bianca smiled and France turned, following her gaze. Sealand was wearing a light blue tux and was dancing gracefully with a girl with short blonde hair and a purple ribbon, wearing a matching purple dress.

"Ah, I see Sealand is dancing with Liechtenstein. I'm surprised her brother let her. He is very…overprotective." France had to search for the right word. Bianca smiled.

"I think it's cute. Oh hey it looks like Germany got Hungary and Romania to separate too!" The two kept talking until the dance was over.

"Attention everyone! It's almost midnight, so you know what that means!" Finland was using a megaphone for some reason.

"PREESSENNTS!" America screamed with joy. Bianca glanced over to the giant Christmas tree and gaped. It now had tons of presents underneath it.

"Go ahead and open them! There's a present for everyone!" Finland emphasized the 'everyone' and shot Bianca a smile. Soon, all the nations were running for the tree. Bianca watched in amusement.

"For being really old, most of them act like children." Bianca noted. Soon, Italy skipped over, holding two presents.

"Ve~ Bianca! This one has your name on it! Come on, you can open it with us!" Italy dragged her over to where Germany, Prussia, Japan, America, England, France, Romano and Spain were sitting.

"Hey dude! Sorry about earlier…" America grinned sheepishly. Bianca chuckled.

"No problem." She sat down in between Italy and England, closing the circle. Everyone had their present in front of them.

"THREE! TWO! ONE!" Everyone counted down. Soon, the clock chimed and everyone ripped open their presents. Italy got pasta, Prussia got a giant stuffed chick and beer, Japan got some anime, America got superhero pajamas and a Superman cape, England got a new tea set, France got some suspicious books, Spain got tomatoes, Romano also got tomatoes but he also got a giant stuffed tomato. Germany hid his present as soon as he got it, but Bianca saw it was the exact same books as France got. Weiird…

"Ve~ What did you get Bianca?!" Italy asked. She realized her friends were staring at her, curious as well. She opened her present and looked at it, confused.

"OMG IT'S A BUNNY!" She squealed as she pulled out a pink stuffed bunny. It had a necklace on with a black cross on it.

"Hey…that looks like Germany's necklace!" Italy pointed out. The others didn't notice the necklace and England inspected it carefully. He gasped.

"This is Holy Rome's Iron Cross! Why is it on Bianca's rabbit?" Bianca shrugged and took it off.

"So, how do you like your presents?" Finland asked cheerfully, skipping over.

"They're great Finland! But…what's this for?" Bianca held up the necklace. Finland frowned."That's weird… I never put that in your present." He walked away to go see Sealand, who was playing with Hanatamago. Bianca shrugged and began to put the wrapping paper back in the box.

"OW!" She pulled back her hand. Italy turned, confused.

"Ve~ Everything okay Bianca?" Bianca had her index finger in her mouth.

"Yeah…paper cut. It'll be ok though." She showed Italy her finger, which was bleeding slightly out of a small cut. Suddenly, they heard a roar. Bianca turned and saw Romania, who was staring at her with bloodlust. His pupils were tiny and red and he looked like he was about to charge. She froze, half terrified, half intrigued. For some reason, she couldn't move at all. Bianca was suddenly grabbed by England and pulled into the middle of the circle of nations, which had stood up and closed.

"Wha-what's going on?!" Bianca asked, confused.

"It appears Romania was much closer to you this time." England said grimly. Bianca gulped.

"LET ME GO BITCH!" Bianca peered over England's shoulder and saw Romania being restrained by Hungary. More nations were running over to help.

"Prussia, Germany, America, get Bianca out of here. The faster Bianca is away from Romania, the faster he'll calm down." England instructed. The three nodded and Bianca felt herself get lifted up, bridal style, by America and the three began to run out of the room. As they left the giant room, they heard a roar and shouts from the room.

"A-America! Why didn't you tell me there was a fucking vampire?" Bianca finally said, furious. She held her Bunny closer to her.

"Well nice to see you back to normal. And I honestly didn't expect this to happen. I thought he could control himself and I didn't know you would get a paper cut." America chuckled. Bianca sighed and rolled her eyes.

"It's already stopped bleeding." She showed him her finger, which was fully healed. America stopped running, causing Germany and Prussia to run into him.

"Dude! Not awesome!" Prussia scowled, rubbing his head.

"Wait. How did it stop bleeding already?" America demanded. Bianca shrugged.

"I dunno. Since I was a kid my scratches, bruises, and cuts tend to heal faster than the others. I would've told you that but you weren't listening very well." Bianca scowled. She forced America to let her go so she could stand up on her own, straightening out her dress.

"But Romania might still-" "SHE'S MINE!" the three nations were shoved out of the way and the next thing Bianca knew, she was in the arms of Romania, who dipped her low like they were dancing.

"ROMANIA! DON'T!" Germany shouted. It was too late, Romania sunk his fangs into Bianca's neck. She gasped and felt herself falling unconscious. Before she fully blacked out though, she heard a thud and fell to the ground. "You get into a lot of trouble, don't you?" Russia's voice was the last thing she heard before passing out.

**Dun Dun Duuuunn! Yep. Did you really think I would've forgotten the AmericaxJapan relationship from HETA now did you? And the pink bunny is Usa-chan from Ouran :D**

**REVIEW FOR super-special early Finland present!**

**немного подсолнечного- little sunflower- Russian**

**Ciao- hello- Italian**

**Gott verdammt- God Damnit- German**

**Dieu merde Angleterre- God Damnit England- French**

**Mon Cher- My dear- French**


	12. Chapter 12

**YAY MORE FANFIC! **

**Disclaimer: Seriously why do I even bother.**

**December 25, 2011**

"I'm telling you aru! She won't wake up Russia! Romania took almost all her blood, that KILLS humans aru!" Bianca faintly heard China shouting. _'Gah my head hurts. Wait…Romania? Oh yeah…that happened.'_ Bianca moaned and opened her eyes, squinting against the bright light.

"Bianca is strong Yao. She will live." She heard Russia shout back.

"Russia?" She weakly called. There was a silence before the door slammed open, Russia and China running in. Bianca finally realized where she was. It looked like a hospital room, she was plugged into a iv and everything. But…wasn't she at Finland's?

"Bianca! Are you alright?" Russia asked. Bianca nodded.

"Other than a major headache yeah." China was muttering to himself, flipping through doctor's notes and messing with the computer.

"This is impossible aru! Normal human's should be dead right now aru!" China muttered. Bianca sighed.

"Did America not tell you what we were talking about before Romania went all vampire on me? I heal fast. Uncle Edward said it was a medical disease that hasn't been discovered yet. I spent most of my childhood hooked up to medical equipment and getting my blood drawn. Now can you take this thing off me!" Bianca snapped. China and Russia stared at her.

"China, take the IV out. I need to talk to Germany." Russia stood up and left. China sighed and carefully took out the IV. Bianca sat up, rubbing her arm.

"Wait! Where's my bunny!?" She asked. China pointed over to the seat by the door and Bianca ran over.

"Careful aru! You still…." China began as Bianca passed out.

"lost a lot of blood…." China muttered. He sighed and picked up Bianca, lying her down on the bed. He grabbed the bunny and gave it to her, covering her with the blankets. China left the room, leaving Bianca alone to sleep peacefully.

_**Later…**_

Bianca yawned as she woke up. She noticed she was holding the bunny doll and hugged it tight. She saw America, asleep on the chair in the room. She giggled and turned the bunny doll so it was facing her.

"Hm…I need to give you a name. I already have a bear named America the Second…." Bianca thought carefully. She grinned.

"I know! I'll name you: Vanya! Ukraine called Russia that one time and it seems cute!" Bianca hugged the newly-named Vanya as Russia walked in, smacking America to wake him up.

"OW! Dude, uncalled for. Oh hey, she's awake." America rubbed his arm where Russia had hit it. Russia sat down next to the bed and Bianca sat up.

"Ciao! So, what did you want with Germany?" Bianca asked.

"A copy of your family tree. Let's say… it's very interesting." Russia said. America sat up straighter at this. Bianca cocked her head.

"What do you mean, 'interesting'?" She asked. Russia sighed.

"Well, let's start at the beginning, da? See, we nations have things called 'conquer lists' that basically say who we had sex with and such." Bianca buried her face in her bunny doll.

"Ew! Why would you do that?" She asked, muffled by the doll. America laughed.

"Because, we need to keep track. If someone who already did it with one nation got married to someone who also had a different nation's DNA in it, then we'd be in trouble." America explained. Bianca looked up, confused.

"Let's say I did it with a woman, and Russia here did it with a woman too. If my date had a son, who got married to Russia's date, and they had a kid, that kid would be half blood. We try not to have half-bloods. They can cause a lot of problems." America explained some more. Bianca frowned.

"Why? Just because they have two nation DNA in them?" Russia shook his head.

"some half-bloods have…mutations. For example, your grandfather, David, could heal himself, but aged normally, so we let him go. Your great-aunt Annie was a half-blood too, but she had no mutation so she was fine…more or less." Russia added at a look from America. Bianca gaped.

"Wait. You think…I'm a half-blood? And I have the same healing thingy as Grandpa? That's….weird." She looked away. Russia sighed.

"Well…that brings us to another problem." She and America both gave him confused looks.

"You see, simply from your mother's side, you have DNA from France and Romano." He began. Bianca paled.

"Wait. So I'm like, their granddaughter? EW FRANCE WAS FLIRTING WITH ME!" Bianca shoved her head back into her rabbit.

"That's not all. On your father's side…it appears you have some more." Russia continued. Bianca whipped up, staring in shock at Russia.

"What?! Who else could….no way." Bianca remembered the first time she had shared her family tree with nations.

"Da. Italy and Prussia also. This could be bad, having 4 Nations DNA in one body." Russia finished. America was silent.

"Wait. So…did Uncle Edward know about this?" Bianca asked. Russia and America exchanged a look.

"We're not sure. Edward Parker has met us before, but he was a small child back then and we don't know if he remembers us or not. He and his sister were unfortunately involved in a…situation…and ended up orphaned, being raised by Annie." America finally said.

"But, according to China… healing isn't the only mutation you have." Russia suddenly said. Bianca's mouth dropped.

"I'm worried but…what's the other one?" Bianca asked. Russia sighed.

"Well, you know how you look younger than you actually are?" He began. Bianca began to nod but froze.

"No way." America was shocked too. Russia nodded.

"Da. It seems Bianca ages abnormally slow. At least 5 years slower. This is causing quite an uproar among the nations who have reached the same conclusion as us." Russia explained. Bianca groaned and fell back into the bed.

"I just wanted to be a nice person and put fucking flowers on a grave in fucking Berlin. And now all of this fucking happens. Just my fucking luck!" Bianca muttered into her rabbit. America laughed.

"Don't worry. You got the hero on your side. And Russia. And we never agree on anything so you got a pretty good chance with living." America reassured her. Bianca sat up again and moved to stand up.

"Bianca, you still have loss a lot of blood. You need sugar. I'm sure someone will be in here with cookies or something in a sec so just chill." Russia pushed her back into the bed as America talked. Bianca frowned.

"People are talking about killing me right now and you want me to RELAX?!" She scowled at America, who grinned.

"Yup. Now…" "NIPOTE!" the door flew open and Italy flew in, tackling Bianca in a hug.

"Italy! Can't breathe!" Bianca mumbled from underneath the Italian. Russia grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him off her. Romano walked in, holding a tray of cookies and apple juice.

"You two, fuck off. We need to talk to our nipote!" Romano scowled. Russia and America got up and left willingly. Romano set the tray down on the table next to Bianca, who began to eat, and Italy sat down on the bed next to her.

"Ve~ It's weird to know me and Romano both have the same nipote." Italy munched happily on a cookie he took from the tray. Romano scowled.

"You're the one who didn't pay attention to the fucking conquer list. Not to mention now France is talking about a fucking foursome!" Romano shuddered. Italy grinned.

"A foursome? As in You two, plus France and Gilbert? First off, that's partially incest so ew. Secondly, Romano wouldn't cheat on Spain." Bianca grinned at Romano's blush as she ate another cookie.

"I- I can't cheat on someone I don't love! Fucking tomato bastard…" Italy and Bianca laughed at Romano's reaction.

"Are we not allowed in or can we visit our Enkelin as well?" Prussia grinned as he opened the door.

"If you two are coming in, I'm fucking leaving!" Romano stood up and stalked out.

"Mon cher, we should bond as a family." "FUCK OFF! SPPAAAIIN!" Bianca heard Romano's shouts grow gradually farther away as France and Prussia walked into the room.

"So, you're the awesome relative of the awesome me." Prussia grinned as he took the seat Romano had vacated. France stayed standing leaning against the wall.

"Uh I guess so. By the way France, since we're related you better stay away from my fucking ass, understand that?" Bianca scowled at France, who winked.

"Mon Cher, it is amour, you cannot prevent it from spreading." France drawled. Bianca shuddered and Prussia shot France a glare.

"Yo France? It's cool we're related, but leave your 'amour' far away from our Enkelin. That's freaky, gross, and wrong. Oh, by the way Bianca, Hungary is working on cleaning your dress…blood is really hard to get out apparently. Oh, and Romania says he's sorry… apparently he hasn't fed in a while and well…vampires, blood. You know what happened next." Prussia grinned sheepishly. Bianca sighed.

"So…Russia and America mentioned that the others are pretty much arguing for my death. Again." Bianca muttered. Prussia sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Well…yeah pretty much. But hey, look at the bright side! You don't have to fight anyone because it's been over 40 years since there was an empire! Last time Turkey was still there, you know, Ottoman Empire, but now the rules are different." Prussia grinned. Bianca cocked her head.

"Last time? What 'last time'?" Bianca asked.

"Ve~ Annie! She had to duel Japan and it was scary! In the end, Russia found a loophole so she got to live until her late 40s, then Russia killed her!" Italy explained before France or Prussia could stop him. Bianca gaped.

"R-Russia?! He…killed Aunt Annie?! HE'S THE FUCKING REASON ALL OF THIS IS HAPPENING?!" Bianca began to scream with anger. Prussia flinched.

"Mon cher, what do you mean 'the reason'? Sure he killed your great-aunt, but I don't see how that has anything to do with right now." France asked, confused. Bianca scowled.

"Because! After Great-Aunt Annie was murdered, Aunt Caroline died in a car crash on the way to the funeral! Uncle Edward snapped and didn't talk to anyone in the family! In fact, he didn't talk to anyone until he met his wife, Jasmine and had Rosa, Charles, and Elliot. Once Jasmine died, he was pretty much insane and hell-bent on hunting imaginary monsters that don't fucking exist!" Bianca ranted. The three nations stared at her in shock.

"W-well Russia was just… look it was either Russia did it or Turkey, and Turkey would've killed her much more painfully!" Prussia tried to fix the situation, but a glare from Bianca shut him up.

"Where the fuck is Russia?" Bianca stood up, ignoring Prussia's protests and shoved France out of the way, stalking out the door. The three nations followed her, but she had a head start. She saw Russia and stalked up to him.

"Russia?" She asked sweetly. Russia turned and was greeted with a punch to the face. Bianca swore and rubbed her hand. Russia scowled and turned.

"What was that for?!" He snapped. Bianca scowled.

"You fucking pretend to be all nice when in fact you're a fucking murderer!" She screamed. Prussia had caught up and was holding her back now. Russia stared at her in shock.

"Comrade. We are nations that are immortal. What do you think we do during wartimes, sit still and twiddle our thumbs?" He cocked his head. Bianca had tears of rage, fury, and shock running down her cheek.

"YOU FUCKING KILLED MY GREAT-AUNT ANNIE!" She screamed. Russia froze and Bianca started sobbing. Prussia held her and rubbed her back.

"Italy spilled on accident." He explained. Russia sighed.

"Comrade. I assure you, I did not want to do it. But, I had no choice. I made it as painless as possible." He said softly. Bianca looked up at him and backed away.

"Painless? T-there was blood splattered everywhere! You left the fucking weapon! YOU USED A FUCKING PIPE! Y-you….I don't even know you anymore." Bianca ran off, sobbing.

"H-hey! Bianca!" Prussia shot Russia and apologetic look before running off after Bianca. Russia sighed.

"She doesn't understand aru. She will soon." China reassured him.

"Anya did the same thing when she found out the truth. She was killed the next day." Russia said bitterly.

"Bianca Rossi is not Anastasia Romanov Russia. She is different aru." China said sternly.

"I hope so." Russia looked sadly in the direction Bianca ran off in.

**Awww…. Poor Russia. Short chapter is short, sorry : ( I ran out of ideas. Review for yummy cookies and juice!**

**Nipote- granddaughter-Italian**

**Enkelin- granddaughter- German**

**Mon cher- my dear- French**

**Amour- love- French**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for not uploading, I kinda ran out of ideas. But that's no longer a problem! For now… **

**Disclaimer: I keep doing these for no reason.**

**December 25, 2011**

"Worst. Christmas. Ever." Bianca scowled as she leaned against the balcony. She ran into a random room and it happened to have a balcony. What better way to clear the mind then spend a few hours outside in Finland in Winter wearing nothing but a white sleeveless dress.

"Enkelin, you okay?" She sighed as Prussia walked up to her.

"Don't call me that! It makes me feel like you're super old….wait you are. UGH everything is all jumbled in my mind!" Prussia chuckled.

"It's a lot to take in. None of us expected you to stay as calm as you did when you first found out. I guess adding on the stress of the half-blood thing was too much." Bianca nodded.

"Hey Prussia….I've only read a few vampire books and Twilight was one of them but…. Won't Romania keep coming after me since he tasted my blood?" Bianca asked, changing the subject. Prussia looked thoughtful.

"Uh….probably. I mean, from what Hungary's told me that's what happened to her. He accidentally went vampire on her one day when they were kids and now he will usually go after her if he goes batty." Bianca groaned.

"Great. Just what I needed, a psycho vampire who happens to be a country coming after me. I need a fucking beer." Prussia laughed and threw his arm around her shoulder.

"That's my Enkelin! I'm sure Finland has some somewhere we could borrow." The two began to walk inside when Prussia froze. Bianca turned, confused.

"Prussia? Is something wrong?" Prussia swore, grabbed Bianca's hand, and pulled her through the door as the window shattered.

"What the hell is going on?!" Bianca asked as the two ran down the hallway.

"Apparently the patrol missed someone. Or they're dead. Either way we've got trouble. YO WEST!" Prussia shouted to his brother, who was walking out of the bathroom. The two slowed to a stop, Bianca panting.

"Prussia? What's wrong?" Germany asked.

"Well, we were chilling out in the bedroom that's all the way down the hall when someone began shooting through the windows. Of course, the awesome me heard the shooter's footsteps and got us out of the room in time." Prussia finished. Bianca gaped.

"Are you sure?" Germany had a stern look on his face, daring Prussia to admit he lied. Prussia nodded, completely serious.

"West. The windows are still broken in that room if you don't believe me. But right now, we need to warn everyone and get a group out there to investigate. I would've myself but after that incident in Russia, we need to be careful." Bianca had never seen Prussia so serious. Then again, he did raise Germany by himself. Germany nodded.

"You take Bianca to Russia, he can protect-" "NO!" Bianca cut in. Germany gave her a shocked look.

"I'm not staying alone with him!" She glared at Germany, who shot a look at Prussia."Italy told her, not me." He raised his hands in surrender. Germany scowled.

"Fine. She can stay with America and we'll bring Russia with us." Bianca nodded, happy to stay with her friend. The three walked into the room where all the nations were. Bianca was behind the two, just in case Romania freaked out again.

"Don't tell everyone, we don't want a full panic. Prussia, take Bianca over to America and explain the situation. Get England while you're over there. I'll get Russia and Sweden and tell Finland what is going on." Germany sounded like he was giving a plan of attack. Prussia nodded and took Bianca's hand.

"Come on Enkelin." He pulled her over to America, Japan, and England. America and Japan were holding hands and America and England were having an argument.

"Hey guys!" America grinned as the two walked over. His grin faded when he saw the serious expression on Prussia's face.

"Prussia-san, is something wrong?" Japan asked. Prussia nodded and Bianca sat down.

"Someone's gotten past security and we need to go find them. We're not telling everyone to avoid mass panic so keep it a secret. England, West wants you to come with us. Bianca's staying here so America, you gotta watch out for her. If something happens to my Enkelin I'm personally going to kick your ass, understand?" Prussia threatened. America grinned and nodded.

"Heroes never leave damsels in distresses behind!" Bianca laughed at the young nation's excitement.

"What about me?" Japan asked quietly. Prussia gave him an apologetic smile.

"You're still…sick Japan, you should stay behind with America and Bianca." Prussia said gently before running off with England to where Germany was. Japan scowled, surprising America and Bianca with his sudden show of emotion.

"I am over 3,500 years old and they still treat me like a child." He muttered. America wrapped his boyfriend in a hug.

"Aw don't worry Japan! You could totally kick anyone's butt!" He comforted. Bianca couldn't help herself and 'aww-ed'. Japan turned bright red and gently pushed America off.

"Hey…By the way there is still one thing I don't understand. How does every single country in the world fit in here?" Bianca asked, trying to changed the conversation before someone overheard. America shrugged.

"Well, we have a party here every year, or at least they have as long as I've been born but I don't remember anyone missing it…" America shrugged. Bianca frowned.

"But there are a ton of countries on the map! Plus the micronations, like Wy, Seborga, Ladonia, etc. I haven't even met them yet!" America and Japan exchanged a look.

"Micronations don't get invited. They were invited one year and they spent the entire time trying to get us to recognize them as countries. It was really annoying and Russia nearly killed Ladonia one time…which nearly caused another world war because it made Sweden mad….we don't talk about that." America explained. Bianca frowned.

"Well, if the micronations all live with nations…and the nations are all here… then the micronations are alone? Is that really safe with my Uncle Edward's company trying to kill you guys?" Bianca asked. America chuckled.

"Micronation or normal nation, we can take care of ourselves. Right Japan?" America turned to his boyfriend for support. Japan seemed more worried though.

"America…she has a point. Remember how they wanted Prussia-san's body to study? Well…as of right now Prussia-san is a micronation as well so what if they were going to try and capture the micronations to study? After all, we would not notice that the ones like Wy-san and Seborga-san were missing because we are all here." Japan pointed out. America frowned.

"Well, I bet Sealand has their cell numbers, so we can just ask him to call them for us." America grinned at his plan. Bianca rolled her eyes.

"If we did that, Sealand would think that something's up and try to fix it himself as a way to get attention so people would recognize him as a country." Bianca scowled and folded her arms. America threw up his arms.

"Well what's your guys' plan?! We can't just sit here and wait for the evil dudes to surprise us!" America scowled and folded his arms, obviously tired and irritated. "I know that! We can tell Germany and the others when they get back!" Bianca snapped.

"We could be too late by then!" America argued back.

"It's not like we could fly out there and get back before the others came back and noticed we were gone anyways!" Bianca shot back. The two glared at each other until Japan intervened."You both are right. We cannot wait for long but we also cannot go by ourselves. I recommend we go and find Germany's group right now and explain to them our thoughts." Japan said calmly. America and Bianca exchanged a look.

"Man, you're always right Japan." America kissed Japan on the cheek, causing the nation to blush.

"Let's get going then before you two do something France-worthy and I end up getting attacked by a vampire because of a nosebleed." Bianca covered her eyes. America chuckled and he and Japan stood up and the trio walked outside.

"Holy shit it's really cold!" Bianca shivered in her white dress. America sighed and took off his bomber jacket, which he had worn over a red Christmas sweater, and handed it to her.

"Won't you be cold?" Bianca asked as she gratefully put it on. America chuckled.

"Yeah but I can't die of hypothermia, like you can." He grinned. The trio kept walking through the snow until they found Germany, who was talking to England.

"Hey Germany!" America called. The two nations turned and gaped at the trio as they walked up.

"America! You idiot I told you to stay inside! And Japan, I'm shocked that you would go against orders." Germany scolded. America rolled his eyes.

"My apologies Germany-san but this is important." Japan bowed apologetically and Germany sighed.

"Fine, what is it?" Bianca stepped forward.

"We think that my uncle might be going after micronations, since nobody would notice if they went missing while if someone like England or you for example did, everyone would know instantly." Bianca began. Germany and England stared at her like she was crazy.

"Why would they do that? There's no point." England frowned.

"Dude, there totally is! Remember those special bullet things? They need our blood, which is in micronations too! And that dude in Russia, didn't he mention he was using the last one they had? So the bad guys probably want to use their blood to make more!" America actually sounded intelligent, to everyone's shock.

"That is one of the smartest things to ever come out of your mouth." England finally said.

"Hey! I can be smart!" America pouted. Bianca, Japan, Germany, and England all rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"We better find Russia and Prussia before-" BANG! They all jumped at the sound of a gunshot.

"It came from over there! Come on!" The group all ran towards the sound.

"Holy shit." They all froze when they came to the sight. Russia was standing over a group of corpses, holding a bloody pipe. Prussia was leaning on him for support, clutching a bloody shoulder.

"Shit that hurt! At least it's healing." Prussia swore as his shoulder slowly stopped bleeding.

"You okay?" Germany walked over to his brother who smirked.

"I've had worse injuries than this bruder. But I told you that someone was over here, I just never thought it was this many people. Man Finland's patrol SUCKS." Prussia laughed. Germany rolled his eyes, but couldn't hide the smile on his face.

"Seriously, how did Finland's guards miss this many people?!" America whistled and checked one of the bodies.

"Some of these people ARE the guards. You can tell by their uniforms. Though I don't know who some of these others are." England frowned as he examined another body.

"No fucking way." Bianca stared at one of the bodies. The others looked up at her and walked over slowly.

"What? Did you know one of them?" America asked.

"Well, not personally. Of course, last time I saw him he had his skull bashed in back in Russia." Bianca said bitterly, pointing down to the familiar man in front of her.

"Miles Arlovaska…" America read. Russia cocked his head, looking thoughtful.

"That name sounds veerryy familiar…." He frowned. Bianca rolled her eyes.

"He shot you back in Russia. But…you killed him. How did he get over here?" Bianca gaped. Russia suddenly began to laugh. Everyone looked at him, slightly disturbed.

"It's ironic, da? I mean, I bashed him in the head twice with the exact same pipe." He smiled. Bianca scowled.

"Yes. Yes you did. And now we won't know how he came back to life." Russia sighed.

"Are you still mad at me?" He whined. Bianca ignored him and examined the other bodies.

"Apparently he isn't the only one to come back to life. I remember this one." Japan bent down next to one of the other bodies. Germany walked over to and gasped.

"Walter Alwin? No way…Romania killed him…then Italy… but how did he come back to life again?! It wasn't England…" They all turned to England, who shocked too.

"England, is there any other countries who can do magic?" Bianca asked. England frowned.

"Well, other than Romania and Norway….my brothers but… they know the rules and would never bring someone back to life. They have no soul and are nothing but a lifeless lump…" England seemed worried and was half talking to himself.

"His brothers are Scotland, Wales, Ireland, and Northern Ireland. They…don't have the best relationship in the world." Prussia whispered to Bianca, who was confused.

"Wait…when was the last time you saw your brothers?" Bianca asked. England frowned.

"I have no clue… I think it was last July when I kicked Scotland out of my house… wait you don't think…" His mouth dropped. Bianca nodded.

"I think your brothers, maybe only one of them, got forced to bring these people back to life. Of course, it was after the Russia incident, as we can tell by Mil-" Bianca was interrupted by a phone going off. She frowned as she realized it came from America's jacket.

"Uh…America it's yours…" She pulled it out and handed it to America. He flipped it open and frowned."It's from Finland: 'did Sealand follow you out? Because he's not here!' Aw crap.," They all looked at each other before dashing towards the house. Bianca saw something that caught her eye and glanced to the side. She saw a woman, who looked eerily like Romano, watching her. Bianca paled and dashed off after the others.

**DUN DUN DUUUNNN! I am so amazing at cliff-hangers, huh? This would've been done earlier but I'm lazy, was sick yesterday, and was watching funny you tube videos. CURSE YOU FUNNY YOUTUBE VIDEOS!**

**REVIEW for non-filler chapter!**

**Enkelin- granddaughter-German**


	14. Chapter 14

***Cue epic fanfare* I have done it! I have gotten off my lazy butt and thought of what to put for this chapter! YEEAHHH! **

**Disclaimer: IDK why I even put this anymore**

"No." Romano scowled. Germany sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Look. I know you don't like this but-" "THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY I AM GOING TO LET HER STAY WITH THE FUCKING WINE- BASTARD!" Romano shouted. Bianca looked between the two, worried. Germany wanted Bianca to stay with France while the others all looked after their micronations but Romano obviously didn't agree.

"You have to worry about Seborga! France has no micronation to protect." Germany argued. Romano rolled his eyes.

"He still has to protect Monaco! Besides, you know as well as I do that he's gonna try to have some fucking 'family bonding time' and we ALL know what that means!" Romano snapped.

"Um…Well maybe-" "France wouldn't try to do something like that! He'd make enemies of most of the countries!" Germany shouted over Bianca. Bianca shot Prussia a worried glance. The ex-nation sighed.

"Look guys. I admit France isn't the greatest guardian choice, but he can be pretty responsible when he needs to." Prussia began. Both nations glared at him.

"Ve~ I don't see why Bianca can't stay with big brother France. Plus with Monaco there he won't try anything, right?" Italy suddenly said. They all looked at him. Romano scowled and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. But when he fucking rapes her, I get to say I told you so!" He stomped off. Italy ran after him after giving Bianca an apologetic smile.

"So apparently I get no say in this?" Bianca spoke, breaking the silence. Germany shot her a glare before stomping off.

"I guess not." She scowled. Prussia sighed and handed her the stuffed rabbit Finland got her for Christmas.

"Don't worry, France actually is a pretty cool guy once you get past the flirty part. Just stick with….'Vanya' and you'll be fine." Prussia spat out the rabbit's name. Bianca cocked her head, confused.

"You don't like it's name? I thought it was cute. I heard Ukraine say it so…." She trailed off, noticing Prussia rising anger.

"It's Ukraine's nickname for Russia. Ivan, Vanya, get it?" He explained through gritted teeth. Bianca nodded.

"I knew that. Of course, I named the bunny before I found out what a psycho Russia is." She scowled. Prussia laughed darkly.

"Welcome to reality enkelin." He muttered. They walked back into the grand room where only a few countries remained.

"Wait. Romania isn't still here, right?!" Bianca grabbed Prussia's sleeve in a panic. Prussia chuckled.

"I'm 90% sure that Hungary managed to drag him out of here." He reassured her. Bianca took a nervous glance before following him to where France was. France was nervously checking his phone.

"Sup France. So it's been somehow decided that Bianca is in your care until further notice." Prussia grinned and Bianca nervously walked towards the country. France looked up. He seemed much older than he did a few hours ago. Prussia frowned.

"Dude, something wrong?" Prussia asked, worried. France nodded.

"I cannot contact Monaco or Seychelles. They are not answering emails, Facebook messages, calls, texts, anything!" Bianca could tell France was panicking.

"Francis. Relax. I know for a fact that Seychelles is with the other African Nations since I saw them all leave together an hour ago. And Monaco is probably in one of her casinos again. That where she usually is on Christmas." Prussia said calmly. France took a deep breath, relaxing slightly.

"I think everyone's really stressed out. Why don't you take Bianca and head back to your place? You can get a nice glass of wine, maybe some snails and relax with some random maid you pick up." Prussia suggested. France chuckled.

"I suppose that does sound nice, aside from the last part. Mon Cher, I have some class." He joked. Prussia laughed.

"You haven't shown that before my friend." The two laughed. Bianca was confused.

"Uh….did I seriously hear 'snails'?" She seemed terrified. This made the two laugh even harder.

"Frog, if you are going to take the girl, take her now before Romania breaks out of the basement. The door was not made for holding a blood-thirsty vampire." England suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Bianca paled and whipped around to Prussia."I THOUGHT YOU SAID HE WAS GONE!" She shrieked. Prussia shrugged.

"I said I was 90% sure. So France, I'll call you later but I'd run now." He added as a loud crashing noise was heard. France nodded and grabbed Bianca's arm, pulling the girl all the way out of Finland's house and to the car.

"Another plane ride? Man I might as well LIVE on a plane." She muttered as she leaned against the window. France chuckled.

"This is a private jet so we will be in Paris in a few hours. Just go to sleep and when we wake up, we will be at my house." Bianca tried to stay awake but soon drifted to sleep.

_**?**_

"_Come on Bianca, just one more." Uncle Edward coaxed. Bianca flinched as the needle entered her skin again. Her uncle had taken at least half a pint of her blood just today. Bianca hated it when he took her blood. He said it was so that the doctors can study it to find out why she was so little for her age but she knew better. She knew he actually gave it to some scientist people instead. _

"_There you go! All better! Now, why don't you go play with Rosa? I'm sure she's home from school by now." Bianca nodded, silently hopping off the table and going to her cousin's room. Although they were both in high school, Bianca looked like an elementary school student. Rosa glanced up when Bianca entered and rolled her eyes, returning to the computer screen."Uncle Edward said I should play with you." Bianca said softly, sitting on her cousin's bed. Rosa scowled._

"_Not now. I'm about to Skype with Johnny." She gave Bianca a glare. Bianca got the message and scurried out of the room. She went back to her room, sighing and sitting on her bed. She took out her diary._

"_Dear Diary, Day whatever. I hate it here. I want to go back to Italy! It's warmer and sunnier and the people are friendlier! Plus Nonno's there too. I hate this house. I hate this town. I hate this city. I HATE GERMANY!" _

**Present**

Bianca woke with a start. To her surprise, she was in a bedroom. Sunlight streamed through the blinds and she was wearing a nightgown. Wait….

"FRANCE YOU BETTER NOT HAVE FUCKING CHANGED MY CLOTHES!" Bianca screeched, dashing out of the room and downstairs. France was calmly eating at the dining room table with a girl sitting next to him. She had brown hair in a braid and a red bow. She wore a pink dress. France glanced up.

"Good morning. And don't worry, Monaco here changed you, not me. I was not allowed upstairs until you were safely in your bed." He sounded disappointed. Bianca gave Monaco a grateful smile, which was returned.

"Do Italians often sleep in until 2:00?" Monaco asked. Bianca gaped.

"Well, yes. But dang I didn't know it was that late! You could've woken me up a little earlier." Bianca sat down at the table and took some of the pancakes that were on the table.

"Well, you were sleeping peacefully I didn't want to wake you. Besides, you've been through a lot. Would you like some wine?" Monaco waved over a maid, who walked over and handed Bianca a glass. Bianca accepted it and stared at the red liquid. France took a casual sip."You are of age right?" Monaco asked before downing hers. Bianca nodded.

"I just usually drink beer…I guess wine works too." She took a long gulp, not wanting to seem rude. France laughed.

"You are definitely Prussia's relative…. Thank you Rosa." France began to wave off the girl when Bianca stiffened.

"Wait…ROSA?!" She stood up quickly, only to moan and grab the table for support as a wave of dizziness hit her. France gave her a curious look.

"Bianca, is something wro-?" France passed out before he finished his sentence.

"Wha-what is…" Monaco passed out as well. Bianca glanced up at Rosa, who gave her a pitiful smile.

"Don't worry Bianca, you're safe now." She murmured, petting the girl's hair as she passed out.

**?**

"Ow…my head…does this happen whenever you drink wine?" Bianca moaned as she clutched her head, flinching at the wave of pain that flashed through her whenever she moved.

"No, just when there's sleeping pills in them." Bianca froze at the familiar voice. She realized where she was and sat up quickly. It was her old bedroom, still the exact same as when she had ran away from it so long ago. Rosa, still in her maid uniform, was sitting at her side. Bianca backed away from the girl, trying to make herself as small as possible. Rosa clucked disapprovingly.

"Come on, I just rescued you from the…the monsters! You're still mad at me?" She pouted. Bianca shook her head.

"They…they aren't monsters! They're practically FAMILY. They're more of a family than you guys ever were!" Bianca snapped. Rosa stared at her before scowling and harshly grabbing the smaller girl's arm, pulling her towards her.

"Listen you ungrateful little bitch. I risked my ass and job to save you and this is the thanks I get?! I can make your life peaceful, or a living hell. It's up to you. I was named Rosa for a reason you know." She spat. Bianca shivered before glaring back at her cousin.

"Leave. Me. The FUCK. Alone." She spat. Rosa scowled and shoved the girl back onto the bed before stalking out of the room. Bianca stuck out her tongue as the girl left.

"Fucking bitch. Okay, so how to get out of here." She looked around and looked out her window. She saw that it was at least a 20 foot drop, but there was a tree only a few feet away from the window. Bianca smirked as she took out a hairpin and picked the lock of the window.

"What are you doing?" Bianca froze at the voice and turned.

"You. Who the hell are you?!" She stared at the person who spoke it.

"My name is Annabel Milano Henson." The girl…woman…person said in a robotic voice. She looked like a female Romano minus the hair curl.

"Holy shit…Aunt Annie?!"

**I know it's short but I didn't want to spoil EVERYTHING. Yet. :D **

**REVIEW FOR EPIC CLIFF-HANGER or maybe I'll leave it at this for a week or so….**

**I know Monaco isn't a micronation but seriously neither is Scotland, Wales, Ireland, etc.**


	15. Chapter 15

**YAY MORE HETA! So I'm gonna try REEEAALLLY hard to get this to be a long chapter but no promises. **

**Disclaimer: I don't need this anymore but write it anyways :D**

"But…b-but…you…dead…Russia…" Bianca stammered, failing to complete a single sentence. Annie glanced at the door, shut it, and let out a huge breath.

"Phew. It's a good thing I got to come alone. So, how's it goin?" Annie turned back to Bianca, smirking at the girl's expression.

"Wait! England said that people brought back to life didn't have minds of their own!" Bianca managed to say without stuttering again. Annie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. The YOUNGEST of the THREE brothers that make up the UK plus Ireland said that. Look, the more magicians, the more magic power. Besides, I only get so much control. I still gotta do whatever Edward says unfortunately." Annie seemed irritated at that. Bianca frowned.

"And what does Uncle Edward want exactly?" She folded her arms. Annie rolled her eyes.

"Nothing at the moment. Which means now is the time to act. Take off your clothes." Bianca blinked at her aunt's abruptness.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! HELL NO!" She shrieked. Annie flinched at the high pitch squeal.

"SHUT UP! Shit and I thought Italy had a high pitch scream. Look, we're just going to switch clothes, chill." Annie was already in the process of taking off the uniform she was wearing. Bianca sighed and started to strip as well. Soon, the two girls had their outfits switch. Annie frowned and studied Bianca carefully.

"Uh…what?" Bianca asked hesitantly. Annie scowled.

"We'd be perfect…except for this." Bianca yelped when Annie yanked her curl and pulled it out full length.

"S-sorry but…What are you doing!?" Bianca squeaked as Annie reached into the nearby desk drawer and pulled out a pair of scissors.

"This is the only way. Sorry." Before Bianca could protest, Annie cut off her curl. Bianca moaned and sank to her knees. Annie gave her a curious look.

"Uh…Anyways so I guess you figured out the plan already. Basically, you are going to exit the window, jump to the tree, and climb down. Run until you reach Germany's house and don't stop for anyone. I'll pretend to be you until you get far enough away." Annie unlocked the window using her keys before tossing the keys under the bed. Bianca nodded and crouched by the window. She hesitated before jumping.

"Why?" She suddenly asked. Annie frowned.

"Why what?" Bianca turned, giving her great-aunt a curious look.

"Why are you helping me?" Annie sighed.

"I got involved in all of this too. As you probably know, it didn't end well. But Russia did help me a lot. I lived as long as I did because of him and he made my death pretty painless. Plus, I guess I'm hoping they'll kill me for disobedience." She laughed at Bianca's shocked look.

"B-but why do you want to die again!?" She asked. Annie smiled sadly.

"Everyone I love is waiting for me in Heaven. Walter, Mom, Dad, David…everyone. Even Caroline. I've spent my time on Earth and don't regret any of it. I want to go back." She turned away suddenly and Bianca realized she was crying.

"Go. Hurry before Rosa or Elliot comes." Annie laid down in the bed and pretended to be asleep. Bianca gulped and turned to the tree. She silently prayed as she jumped. Needless to say, she missed. She let out a shriek as she fell. Fortunately, she was caught by a familiar blonde.

"Well…that was unexpected." Germany frowned at the girl, who looked up at him with shock.

"Germany? What the heck are you doing here?!" She asked. Germany rolled his eyes and began to walk towards the back of the mansion, carrying the girl with him.

"we're in MY country and you're wondering why I'm here." He muttered as they reached a black car. He tossed Bianca in the back seat and climbed into the driver's seat and they took off. Bianca scowled as she sat up and buckled.

"I meant why were you even at that mansion." She snapped. Germany sighed.

"I had a hunch. Not to mention when Prussia, Romano, and Italy all tried calling you multiple times and you didn't answer, they sent me on a wild goose chase." He seemed irritated. Bianca sighed and looked out the window, trying to avoid the angry nation's gaze.

"It's not like I TRIED to get drugged. I was just at France's and- HOLY SHIT!" Bianca suddenly screeched. Germany slammed on the brakes and they all whipped forward. There was a car honk and Germany slowly began the car again.

"Don't. do. That. Again." He said through gritted teeth. Bianca was paler and grabbed Germany's shoulder.

"France. I think Rosa took France and Monaco too! I mean, they wouldn't just leave them sitting there, right?!" She was panicking. Who knew what they were doing to them right now. Germany sighed and kept driving.

"We know they did. When England went to investigate France's house, it was empty." Germany said rather calmly as they turned into his driveway. Bianca scowled as she got out, confronting the taller man as he got out.

"Well, why didn't we go back for them?!" She shouted. Germany glared at her.

"Because you are a HUMAN. You couldn't handle any of it. You're probably in mental shock already and what you could've seen trying to rescue them would've put you over the edge!" He snapped. Bianca was about to argue when the front door slammed open. The two glanced towards the door and saw Prussia staring at them in shock. The ex-nation quickly dashed out and tackled Bianca in a hug.

"Don't you ever fucking do that to me again!" He snapped. Bianca stared at him before bursting into tears.

"Opa I was wrong! Aunt Annie helped me and she told me everything. I need to apologize to Russia right now!" She sobbed. Prussia stiffened and Germany rolled his eyes.

"You can call him tomorrow. Right now, we need to get you inside and make sure you don't go into shock. Not to mention make sure you aren't bugged." Germany stalked inside the house, followed by his brother and Bianca.

"Hey Enkelin, look what I got?" Prussia grinned as he reached behind the front door and pulled out a familiar object.

"Vanya!" Bianca grabbed the bunny and held it close.

"America said he'd send the stuffed bear soon. Did you really have to name it 'America'? He already has a big enough ego." Prussia chuckled. Bianca stuck her tongue out at him.

"Like you're one to talk." Germany muttered. Prussia shot his brother a glare.

"Oy! I happen to be the president of the Association of Narcissists. It's not a medical disease, I am just legitimately more awesome than you!" Prussia snapped. Bianca laughed at the two.

"I missed you guys." She chuckled.

**January 3, 2011**

*DING DONG* "I got it!" Bianca said cheerfully, wiping her hands off on a towel and skipping out of the kitchen. She managed to get Germany to teach her how to bake cake. She looked out the peephole like Germany told her before squealing with joy and opening the door.

"Ve~ Ciao Bianca! You're all covered with flour!" Italy tackled her in a hug and Romano scowled as he walked in. Bianca giggled and returned the hug.

"Ciao Nonno! Germany was teaching me how to bake a cake! It's almost ready too!" She grinned as she stood up. Romano burst into laughter.

"The Potato-bastard bakes? Wow I GOT to see this." He sneakily creeped up to the kitchen and peeked into the room, Italy and Bianca right behind him. Germany was cleaning up but still had on his apron. The trio burst into laughter as he turned around, angry.

"GET OUT!" He shouted. The trio yelped and dashed out of the kitchen, heading out the front door and running around to the backyard.

"So, Germany's holding a world meeting?" Bianca watched the clouds go by as she laid on her back. Italy had fallen asleep, quietly 'Ve-ing' while curled up in a ball. Romano sighed.

"Yeah, pretty much everyone's going to be there. Even the micronations. Seborga's coming with Wy and Australia." He explained. Bianca frowned.

"Seborga? Oh yeah, isn't he your brother too or something?" Romano nodded.

"The triplet nobody remembers. Everyone knows about Veniziano and me, but barely anyone remembers Seborga. Not even Grandpa Rome visited him." Romano said sadly.

"Is Russia coming?" Bianca asked nonchalantly. She hadn't been able to contact him since her phone didn't get coverage for long-distance calls across continents. Romano scowled.

"Probably. He and America ARE the world's superpowers right now, they'll be the strongest out of anyone." He seemed to be thinking of something. Bianca frowned.

"Is something wrong Romano?" She asked, sitting up. Romano looked away.

"N-no…" Bianca pouted and crawled over the sleeping Italy and leaned into his face. Romano turned red and leaned away.

"C-chigi back off!" He tried to push her away but Bianca suddenly smiled.

"Is this about Spain?" She asked. Romano turned bright red and looked away angrily. Bianca giggled.

"_Oh this is the night, it's a beautiful night and we call it Bella Notte_" She sang, teasingly. Romano scowled.

"I don't even want to hear that fucking cheater's name!" He snapped. Bianca stopped singing.

"Cheater? What happened Nonno?" She asked, wrapping Romano in a hug. He sighed.

"I saw him with Belgium. In a fucking restaurant. They were all dressed up and everything." He sniffed and Bianca realized he was crying.

"Maybe they were just going as family or friends. Isn't Belgium like, his little sister or something?" Bianca offered. Romano shook his head.

"t-they….kissed." He mumbled. Bianca hugged him tighter.

"LOOOVII~" Speaking of the devil, Spain came running up the hill they were relaxing on. Romano quickly stood up and ran off.

"Romano?" Spain stopped at the top of the hill, looking sadly off in the direction Romano ran off in. He looked down to Bianca, who was giving him a glare.

"What? What did I do?!" He asked. Bianca scowled as she stood up.

"You cheated on him with BELGIUM? Did you not even see how much Nonno loved you?!" She snapped. Spain cocked his head.

"What? Oh…you mean that restaurant? I actually was meeting a government person and Belgium happened to be there. Plus I was whispering something in her ear and I guess from outside it could've seemed like a kiss…Oh shit. ROMANO!" Spain ran down the hill after the fleeing Italian. Bianca watched the two run around. She turned to the still-sleeping Italy and sighed.

"Are you fucking happy bitch?" Bianca froze as a unfortunately familiar country. She scowled as she turned to Turkey.

"What are you talking about?" She asked suspiciously. Turkey laughed darkly.

"At least 5 countries are in the hands of your psycho family and the rest of us are in danger. And yet, here you still are. Ruining our traditions, our LIVES. France would still be here if it wasn't for you." Turkey hit a nerve and knew it. Bianca flinched and backed up a step. Turkey covered the distance though.

"Of course, it would be terrible if there was a deadly accident, say a member of your family came and attacked. In self-defense, maybe I happened to fight back and you got in the way." Bianca quickly realized where this was going and turned to where Spain and Romano were now wrestling on the ground. She turned and yelped as a blade came out of nowhere and landed at her feet. She could see the dangerous glint of Turkey's eyes.

"ROMANO! SPAIN!" She shrieked, running down the hill as fast as she could. The two nations looked up and separated, standing up. They saw Turkey and quickly realized what was going on. Romano glared and pulled out two pistols, tossing one to Spain. They walked calmly up to the two, Bianca dashing behind Romano. Turkey scowled at the two.

"Turkey. Remember what the rules were for coming to this meeting? No fighting amongst each other that gets too violent and no harming Bianca. She's been through enough." Spain was smiling but Bianca could hear the malice in his voice. Turkey scowled.

"I would be doing Germany and everyone else a fucking favor. Besides, we all know she's gonna die soon anyways! Why delay the inevitable?!" Turkey did re-sheath his weapons though. Spain and Romano didn't lower their's though. What none of them expected though, was for Turkey to suddenly pass out and Italy, a terrified look on his face, right behind him, a white flag in his hand.

"Germany said if I poked a certain part of someone's neck, they'd fall asleep. I guess I hit the right spot." He grinned. The trio blinked before laughing.

"Bianca, why don't you go with Italy back up to the house? If Turkey's already here, I bet Russia is too. Me and Romano will bring Turkey up soon." He and Romano exchanged a grin and Bianca smirked.

"Keep it PG-13, we still have a meeting tomorrow. Wouldn't want you two to be in so much pain you can't sit, now can we?" She teased. She laughed as she grabbed Italy's hand and pulled him up the hill, leaving the two blushing nations behind. They had barely entered the house when Bianca saw a familiar face.

"Sup Bianca!" America grinned, holding the large teddy bear. Bianca grinned and accepted the bear.

"Ciao America. America 2." She addressed the bear. Suddenly, a familiar head popped out from behind a wall. Russia was shyly standing behind America, doing a terrible job of hiding himself. America glanced at the two and turned to Italy.

"Hey bro, why don't we go make pasta or something." He wrapped his arm around the Italian and steered him out of the room, leaving Russia and Bianca alone. There was a long awkward silence.

"RUSSIA I'M SORRY!" Bianca suddenly burst into tears and tackled the nation in a hug. Russia was shocked at first but returned the hug.

"I missed my немного подсолнечного." He said softly. Bianca sniffled.

"Aunt Annie told me everything! It wasn't your fault yet I was such a jerk and thought it was and I'm sorry will you ever forgive me!?" She gave him a pleading look. Russia chuckled.

"Da. Of course, I'm not sure you're…how do you say it…'Opa' will be happy." They both chuckled.

"Please don't ever try to speak German again. It sounds weird when you say it." Bianca giggled. The two laughed and joked, making up for lost time.

**Da'aw They made up :D And for those of you wondering if this is a RussiaxOC fic, I have NO idea. And probably won't until later.**

**REVIEW FOR DISNEY REFERENCE!**

**The Italian song Bianca sang is from Lady and the Tramp. Epic.**

**The Russian at the end means 'little sunflower' according to google translate.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Pre-Calc sucks. -_- . Anyways, MORE STOORRYY!**

**Disclaimer: I write, you review, yet I still won't own hetalia.**

This meeting started like every other. With arguing. England was keeping America from strangling Iraq and Japan was keeping Turkey and Greece separated. Even the micronations were arguing amongst themselves. Bianca could see Germany slowly getting pissed off.

"Euch alle SHUT UP!" Germany finally shouted. Everyone gasped. Never had they ever made Germany so mad he actually switched from English to his native language. Even Prussia was in shock. Germany sighed and cleared his throat.

"So, we should attack the mansion before they move all the nations to another location. Do we have any volunteers?" Nobody raised their hand, not even America. Bianca rolled her eyes and scowled as she stood up.

"I am not volunteering because I know you'll all say 'no' but if a HUMAN GIRL would offer to go save YOUR friends or siblings or whatever they are to you but you IMMORTAL COUNTRIES won't then that's pretty sad." She snapped, glaring at everyone. They all shifted, uncomfortable at her glare.

"Bianca is right. I'll volunteer!" America grinned as he stood up. Soon, the countries were volunteering. Hungary, England, China, Turkey, even Japan volunteered, though Germany told him that he was too sick to come. To everyone's surprise, Russia stayed sitting.

"Russia, are you coming aru?" China asked. All the attention went to the cold nation.

"Nyet. I will stay here. If all the strong countries go, who will protect the remaining micronations and Bianca?" He pointed out. Germany nodded and turned to Prussia, who had been one of the volunteers.

"Bruder, you will stay here too." Prussia's smirk fell and a scowl appeared.

"What!? No fucking way! The awesome one wants to go!" He snapped. He suddenly rolled his eyes and turned to apparently no one.

"Come on Birdie, not you too!" Everyone glanced at him, suddenly noticing Canada was sitting by Prussia.

"But…you're a micronation now. They might try to attack you too." He said softly. Prussia rolled his eyes. Germany nodded.

"He is right. Why don't you stay and help protect everyone? And you won't be alone with Russia because the Italies and Spain are staying as well." He added at Prussia's face. As they came up with their plan, Bianca began to zone out. She glanced across the table to Romania, who was frowning, having been forced to join the rescue team. She realized something and raised her hand to get called on. When Germany finally called on her, she glanced at Romania, who was also awaiting her question.

"Um…if you're gonna be fighting people and possibly spilling blood…is it a good idea to bring Romania?" She asked hesitantly. Romania nodded, grateful for someone to ask that apparently. Germany sighed.

"It's not. But we can't leave him here. We don't want a repeat of Christmas now do we?" Bianca's hand instinctively went to her neck and Romania scowled.

"That wasn't my fault! I can't help the vampire thing!" He snapped. After a while, the rescue team kicked Bianca and the micronations out of the room so they could come up with a plan. Bianca sighed and sat down next to Sealand, who looked upset. She frowned.

"What's wrong Sealand?" She asked. Sealand turned to her.

"Um…well remember when I ran away to my fort a couple months ago? Well, before you guys came, some other people came first. They were talking about blood and 'HETA's and when you guys showed up, they left. I didn't get it until now. I think they were trying to find me…" Bianca frowned and gave the small micronation a hug.

"Well, don't worry! Between me, Russia, Prussia, and Japan nothing's gonna happen to you here! Hey, I know what'll cheer you up! Let's pull a prank on Prussia!" She grinned. Sealand cocked his head.

"What kind of prank?" He asked.

**That night**

After the rescue team set off, Bianca and Sealand started. Bianca snuck up to Italy's suitcase and took his candy bag, specifically all the yellow Peeps. Sealand distracted Prussia while Bianca snuck into his room. She waved to Gilbird as she placed each individual Peep around and in his cage. She heard Prussia come downstairs and dove behind the couch. The door opened and Prussia walked in.

"What the…HOLY SHIT GILBIRD!" He dashed over to the cage. He opened it and gaped at the bird.

"You….Gilbird's a GIRL?! That means…FUCKING PIERRE!" He cautiously reached for a Peep. When he picked it up, he frowned. Prussia took the Peep and held it closer to his face, inspecting it. He hesitated before putting it in his mouth, chewing. He scowled.

"A Yellow Peep? How did…" Bianca jumped out, laughing.

"I told Sealand I could do it! HAHAHHA!" She laughed as Sealand dashed downstairs.

"Did he really eat a peep? Hungary said he cried and never did before!" He said excited as he snapped pictures with his camera. Prussia spat out the peep and glared at the two. They glanced at each other.

"RUN!" Bianca shouted and the two ran up the stairs laughing as Prussia chased them.

"GET BACK HERE!" He shouted. They ran to the living room where the nations and micronations who were left behind were sitting. They hid behind Russia. Prussia scowled and folded his arms.

"Hey! That's cheating!" He didn't go any closer to the two. Russia gave Bianca a confused look and she took the camera from Sealand, showing him the pictures. Russia laughed.

"Nice job comrade. It appears that nobody won the bet." Bianca, Sealand, and Prussia looked confused.

"What bet?" Bianca asked. Russia raised an eyebrow.

"Ah yes. There was a bet to see who could get Prussia to eat a Yellow Peep without crying. It appears you won, da?" Russia chuckled. Bianca and Sealand looked at each other and high-fived.

"What do we win?" Sealand asked excitingly. Russia cocked his head, thinking.

"Well, it was the best alcohol from every country but you are too young. So…ah I know! How about when everyone gets back, they recognize all the micronations as countries for two months, da?" Russia suggested. The micronations all broke into cheers. Bianca grinned at Russia, who smiled back. Prussia scowled.

"Not awesome…"

**Rescue Team A**

Germany gritted his teeth as he ducked behind the wall. He could hear the bullets hit the wall. England was right next to him and America was on the wall next to them with Hungary and Austria. Norway and Denmark were behind the car.

"What do we do now?!" England hissed, daring to peek up from the wall. There were a ton of guards out front. Germany smirked.

"We wait." The others gave him a look of shock.

"This was the plan. Switzerland is leading another group around back." He explained. Suddenly, the firing stopped. The countries all gave each other a worried glance before America grinned and pulled out a pistol. He popped up and shot twice. There was a thud of bodies dropping and more fire back. America flinched as he got shot in the shoulder.

"Phew. It's healing." He let out a breath of relief as his shoulder began to heal itself. England also let out a breath of relief, before scowling.

"You idiot! Be more careful!" He snapped. America nodded.

"I know. But are you guys gonna shoot too?" He asked as he popped up and shot two more guards. Germany nodded and pulled out a gun of his own. He popped up and shot more guards. Soon, gunfire was everywhere.

**Rescue Team B**

Switzerland scowled as he shot down another man. He turned to his team, consisting of Romania, Turkey, China, Denmark, Sweden, and Finland. Romania was trying to control himself, twitching whenever Switzerland shot someone. Switzerland was trying to get clean shots to spill as little blood as needed.

"Look, we need to find the nations NOW. Before they start using the dangerous bullets!" He snapped. China scowled.

"What are we supposed to do aru!? We have no way to find them!" He shot back. Romania suddenly stiffened. Finland gave him a worried look.

"Is something wrong Romania? There's not a lot of blood on the ground…" He asked. Romania scowled as his pupils dilated.

"That scent…Bulgaria…" Everyone realized what was about to happen and backed out of the way as Romania roared with rage and shot down the hall.

"Quick! Follow him!" Switzerland barked. They all ran off after him.

**Others**

"It's so pretty!" Bianca gazed in awe at Wy's painting. She was with the girls outside. Russia was watching them from the back door. Wy had been painting the sky and Bianca was watching. Seychelles and Liechtenstein were talking and laughing nearby. The boys were running around playing tag and hide and seek. It was peaceful. Prussia walked up to Russia, smiling. Russia gave him a surprised look. They usually didn't stand this close to each other.

"it's pretty relaxing watching them. They're all so young and innocent." Prussia chuckled. Russia nodded.

"Da. We could all learn something from the- wait. Where are the Italies?" Russia straightened and glanced around all the nations outside. Prussia frowned.

"He was here a second ago…Japan's gone to-" Their thoughts were interrupted by Italy's scream. Everyone froze. The micronations all ran back to where Russia and Prussia were. Bianca was still standing still. Russia walked through the crowd and up to her.

"Bianca, we need to get you safe." He grabbed her arm but Bianca pulled away.

"Nonno…ITALY! ROMANO!" She shrieked, running down the hill to where the scream had come from. Russia swore.

"STAY WITH THEM!" He ordered Prussia, who nodded, pale. Russia dashed down after the girl. They soon came across The Italian brothers and Japan, the latter holding a bloody katana. There was a body and Italy was on the ground, bleeding. Romano was holding his brother and crying.

"No! You fucking idiot! Why did you fucking do that!?" He sobbed. Bianca dashed over.

"W-what happened?!" She asked, taking out her handkerchief and wrapping it around Italy's bleeding arm. There was a lot of blood.

"There was a man…he had a gun. He was about to shoot Romano-san but Italy-san pushed him out of the way. I took care of him afterwards." Japan said softly. Russia walked over to the body and turned it over. Bianca gasped.

"Charles? But how did he know about this place?!" Bianca was in shock and Russia could tell. But he turned to Italy, who was still bleeding.

"Why isn't he fucking healing!?" Romano shouted in frustration. Japan shook his head.

"It was probably a special bullet. We need to get him back inside the house." Japan advised. Russia nodded and lifted Italy up bridal style, carrying him up to the house. Bianca was about to follow when she noticed that Romano hadn't moved.

"He'll be fine! Italy's pretty strong." Bianca reassured him. Romano shook his head.

"It's my fault…I was supposed to be shot not him!" He mumbled. Bianca frowned.

"Well, you weren't and he was. That's just what happened. But what are you going to do now? Are you just going to sit here like an idiot or come with us and make sure Italy's okay?" Bianca put her arms on her hips. Romano nodded and stood up.

"Let's go…" They walked up the hill. The micronations were all inside and Prussia was waiting for them.

"He lost a ton of blood and isn't healing. Man what a time for China to be gone!" Prussia scowled. Bianca forced a grin.

"Well, Japan's pretty good at first aid, right? He can probably help, right?" She said cheerfully. Romano and Prussia stared at her as she walked into the house. They glanced at each other and shrugged before walking in after her. Bianca walked straight up to her old room and sat down on the bed. She began to sob into the rabbit. There was a knock on her door and she quickly wiped her eyes.

"Come in!" She called. Liechtenstein opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind her. The young girl climbed up to the bed and silently gave the girl a hug.

"You knew the man, right? It's okay to cry, you're only human." Liechtenstein murmured. Bianca began to cry again and Liechtenstein held her.

"Charles was my cousin…The nicest out of the trio. He would make sure whatever my uncle was doing was covered up. He was really smart and the oldest. We all looked up to him." Bianca finally said. Liechtenstein nodded.

"it's sad to see family members get hurt or to see them dying. That's why Big Brother is making me stay here. I'm worried for him though." Liechtenstein admitted. The girls were interrupted by the door opening. Prussia looked upset.

"It doesn't look too good." He said softly. The girls glanced at each other before following him to the room where Italy was. He was right, Italy didn't look good. Bianca stifled a sob as she walked over to her Nonno. He opened his eyes and smiled weakly.

"Ciao Bianca. I hope you're not sad." He smiled. Bianca smiled back, tears in her eyes. She grabbed his hand.

"I won't be if you get better." She kissed his hand and there was a familiar green glow. The other countries all gasped as Italy glowed green. His wound closed and his breath became more stable. Japan checked his vitals and gasped.

"He's perfectly normal…that's impossible!" Japan stared at Bianca, who was in equal shock. Prussia frowned.

"Wait a sec…didn't that happen before? Back when we first met in the graveyard? You made me a new body or something when you touched the box." Prussia remembered. Bianca nodded.

"But it's never happened before that…" She admitted.

"Of course not. You haven't met the nations before then." They all jumped at the new voice. They turned and saw-"Nonno!" Bianca grinned and tackled her Nonno in a hug. The tan man with brown hair chuckled.

"Ciao Bianca. It's been a while." He looked up to the shocked countries, his eyes glittering.

"Ancient Roman Empire…" Prussia murmured. Romano stared at him in shock.

"Grandpa Rome?" He managed to say.

**I wasn't gonna kill Italy. I'm not THAT evil. Sheesh. **

**Review for epic Roman party!**

**Bulgaria is Romania's like Best friend.**

_**Euch Alle SHUT UP- Will you all SHUT UP- German**_


	17. Chapter 17

**OMG NEW CHAPTER! Oh and feel free to read/review my other fics. They are there for u to read while I write this :D**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

Rome grinned as his grandson walked over to him.

"Ciao Romano, how have you-" He was interrupted by a punch to the face. Romano scowled and shook his hand.

"Your head is as hard as ever. You idiota this is your fault!" Romano snapped. Rome chuckled as his nose healed itself.

"Nothing's changed has it?" He said cheerfully. Romano rolled his eyes.

"If you didn't go to Bianca…if you didn't raise her…she wouldn't had met us and Italy wouldn't have gotten shot!" He snapped. Rome shook his head.

"Ah but you wouldn't have met your granddaughter. And neither would have Italy. Besides, if I hadn't intervened, she would probably be working for the enemy, so to speak." Bianca frowned.

"I'm right here you know!" She muttered. Rome chuckled and put his arm around the girl.

"I know! That's why I am here. After all, you were wondering about the green glow, no?" His eyes glittered mischievously, like he had a secret he was about to tell. They all nodded. Rome took a deep breath.

"Well, I can't tell you." There was a silence.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted. Rome flinched.

"What do you mean you can't tell us!? Not awesome dude!" Prussia scowled. Rome smiled sheepishly.

"Well, why don't you ask China? This has happened before after all. Of course, most of you guys didn't exist yet." Japan frowned.

"China-san isn't here. He's with the others, trying to rescue the captured nations." Japan explained. Rome laughed.

"That is like him, always trying to protect the younger nations. You'll just have to wait until he gets back to get your answer." Rome smiled. Bianca frowned.

"But he might not-" "MEDIC! WE NEED A MEDIC RIGHT NOW!" Bianca was interrupted by frantic shouting from downstairs. Everyone turned to the door that burst open. Latvia dashed in, followed by Estonia, Ukraine, and Lithuania carrying Belarus. Russia stiffened.

"What is wrong?" He asked. Lithuania set Belarus gently down and she moaned with pain.

"I-it was all so fast! Our plane got delayed and so we had to wait and then when we got here there were some guys waiting for us!" Latvia was holding onto Estonia's arm tightly.

"They began shooting us. They hit Miss Belarus in the stomach!" Prussia paled even further and instinctively placed a hand on his own stomach. Russia pushed Lithuania to the side roughly and bent down next to his sister. He began speaking in fast Russian, holding her hand tightly. He suddenly stood up and walked briskly to Bianca, grabbing her roughly.

"You can heal her, da? Like you did with Italy?" He asked harshly. Bianca was terrified. His eyes were colder than usual.

"It won't work. She has no relationship whatsoever to Bianca." Rome said darkly. Everyone turned to the ancient, who looked grim.

"Well what do you suggest we do?! She is going to DIE if we just sit here!" Russia snapped. Rome scowled.

"I know that. But there is nothing we can do! I'm sorry." Everyone went silent as Ukraine burst into tears. Russia swore and began to stalk out of the room.

"B-big brother….Vanya…" he froze as Belarus spoke. He whipped around and knelt by his sister, who had tears rolling down her cheek. The three siblings began speaking Russian.

"We should give them a moment…" Japan said softly. The room began to clear out until the siblings and the unconscious Italy were the only ones left.

"We need to go." Bianca said sharply as soon as the door shut. The others gave her a look of surprise.

"Go where?" Spain asked. Bianca rolled her eyes.

"Duh, go to the MANSION. Are we really going to sit here while our friends are in DANGER?!" She snapped, putting her hands on her hips. Everyone looked at each other.

"Go ahead; I'll stay here with the micro nations and Italy." Rome broke the silence. Romano nodded.

"I need to stay with Veneziano…" Romano looked at his feet, obviously embarrassed to admit feelings for his brother.

"I will stay with Romano." Spain grinned and wrapped an arm around the nation, who turned bright red. Suddenly, the door slammed open and Russia stalked out, a murderous glint in his purple eyes.

"We go. Now." he stalked downstairs towards the cars. Everyone exchanged a look.

"So, let's go!" Bianca said cheerfully and headed down the stairs before Prussia grabbed her arm and yanked her back.

"No. You stay here." He said sharply. Bianca pouted.

"But you need me! What if one of you get hurt? Besides, I'm pretty sure I have a good enough relationship with enough countries to be helpful! And I can use a gun too!" Bianca argued. Prussia sighed.

"Fine. But if you get in any sort of trouble, come back here, got it?!" He snapped. Bianca grinned and nodded.

"Let's go." the nations ran downstairs and left the house, barely making it to the car before Russia pulled out of the driveway.

**Rescue Team A**

"Switzerland led his group downstairs to free the nations, so I suggest working our way upstairs to deal with any other enemy personnel." Germany instructed. The others nodded. America frowned.

"Dude…isn't it a little quiet for a mansion supposedly filled with guards and scientists?" He pulled out his pistol and cocked it. Germany swore as the large door leading to the ballroom burst open and guards began to fill the room.

"Well well well. Who do we have here?" following all the guards walked an old man who looked oddly familiar.

"Edward." England spat, recognizing his old citizen with ease. Edward smirked.

"England, it's been a while hasn't it?"

**Rescue team B**

"BULGARIA!" Romania burst into the room, a child's room with stuffed bears and pink curtains. The nation was lying on the pink princess bed, lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Shit no…" Romania dashed to his friend, already knowing what happened. The other nations filtered in behind him.

"Romania! Oh shit is that Bulgaria?!" the others stared in shock as Romania fell to his knees by his friend's body.

"I didn't think…those fuckers are dead!" Romania was full-on vampire rage mode. Switzerland scowled as he and Sweden tried to restrain the nation.

"ROMANIA! CALM DOWN! This is NOT the best time to go vampire on us aru!" China snapped. Romania's eyes suddenly went glassy before returning to normal.

"Those fucking idiots! We told them to stay put!" He swore. Switzerland raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about- oh no." Switzerland scowled, realizing what Romania meant.

**Rescue team C**

"This way! There's an old passageway to the basement from the gardens!" Bianca hissed, leading the others through the garden.

"Will there be many guards?" Japan asked, keeping one hand on his katana handle. Bianca shook her heads.

"I'm the only one who knows about it, so there shouldn't be many if any at all. But Rosa might have seen me use it once, so she might have remembered. Be ready just in case." Bianca warned as she slowly opened the rusty gate to the garden. One by one, the nations filtered in after her. Bianca led them through the mazes of flowers until they reached a crypt.

"Why is there a grave here?" Prussia asked, cocking his pistol.

"Uncle Edward built it for Aunt Caroline." Bianca answered, grunting as she tried to open the heavy door. Russia walked up and opened it with ease.

"Thanks." they walked in and down the stairs into a cavern where a single coffin laid in the far end.

"Damn this is like Romeo and Juliet." Prussia whistled. Bianca chuckled darkly.

"He loved his Shakespeare." She said bitterly as she walked over to the coffin.

"Bianca-san I don't feel right about disturbing someone's grave…" Japan said nervously. Bianca kept moving the coffin lid.

"Don't worry. Aunt Caroling is still buried in America. Next to Aunt Annie…" Bianca trailed off, causing Japan to raise his eyebrow, but not say anything.

"There we go. Straight down here then take a left by the lantern." Bianca showed the others the ladder that was located inside the coffin. She climbed down, followed by Russia, then Prussia, and Japan taking the rear.

"It's dark in here…" Japan said softly. Bianca grinned and grabbed the nearby lantern.

"Scared of the dark Japan?" She teased as she took point again, leading the countries through a maze of dark corridors.

"It's really easy to get lost, so stay close." She whispered as they got closer to the basement. The nations could hear screams and gunshots. Bianca gulped as she stopped in front of a wooden door. Prussia noticed and gently pushed her out of the way. She gave him a confused look.

"You did good Enkelin, but you're still just a human. You aren't prepared for what will probably go down, so you need to wait here." Prussia said gently. Bianca scowled.

"Oh no. You are NOT leaving me alone down here!" She protested. She and Prussia were about to get in a heated argument when Russia walked up to the two.

"Enough. Bianca, you will stay here. Prussia, you will take back, da?" He still had his murderous glint in his eyes and his smile returned, even creepier than ever. The two gulped simultaneously.

"O-okay." "Fine…" The two grumbled. The three nations prepared themselves and Bianca hid further down the corridor.

"One…two…THREE!" Russia opened the door and the nations rushed into the basement.

**Rescue Team A- part 1**

"Fuck how many are there?!" America swore as he dove behind the counter. They had barely made it out of the dining room and America and England were in the kitchen. They had no clue where the others were.

"At least a dozen. Got any bright ideas?" England peeked out before quickly returning to cover as bullets blasted off the counter.

"Um…nope! You're the smart one Iggy!" America grinned and England rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Shut your eyes." America looked confused.

"Why?" "JUST DO IT!" England snapped. America nodded and shut his eyes tight. England sighed and took out the small book he carried with him everywhere.

"When I give the signal, run." He told America, before standing up.

**Rescue Team A- part 2**"Shit." Hungary swore as the bullet imbedded itself in her shoulder, drawing a line of blood. Austria gave her a worried glance as she grimaced.

"Is it-" He began and Hungary nodded, flinching when she tried to touch it. Austria frowned.

"Give me your gun." Hungary gave him a shocked look. Austria's face was completely serious and so she complied.

"You can't shoot in that condition, they got your shooting arm. Don't worry, Germany gave me lessons after….last time." Austria expertly left cover, shot a few men, then returned to cover.

"Aw isn't that cute?" Denmark teased as he shot some men that were aiming at the two Nordics. Norway scowled as he also shot some. Hungary shot him a glare and the Dane shut up.

"Where the fuck are the others? Didn't we go through the same door?!" Hungary asked, daring to peek up as the gunshots slowly subsided.

"I think America and England went to the left instead of the right. Who knows where Germany is." Norway answered, leaving cover to inspect all the bodies.

"Double Tap." He said to Hungary's confused look as he shot someone who was beginning to reach for his gun in the head.

**Rescue Team A- Part 3**

Germany swore as he was thrown against the wall.

"I thought that you would enjoy a rematch with your old rival. It's been what, 50 or so years?" Edward taunted as Germany dodged a punch.

"Bianca said-" "My niece was mistaken. Her sweet aunt never had any free will. It was all an act set up by me to get you nations here. And it worked perfectly." Edward laughed as Annie pulled her gun onto the blonde nation and put her finger on the trigger.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Deutschland." She said mockingly before pulling the trigger.

**OMG I am amazing at cliffhangers aren't I? XD Five cliffhangers in one chapter, aren't I evil :D**

**REVIEW FOR NEW CHAPTER!**

**Idiota- idiot-Italian**

**Auf Wiedersehen, Deutschland- Goodbye, Germany'**


	18. Chapter 18

**Duunn….Dunn…Dun….DUNDUNDUUUNNN! *Epic fanfare* I have IDEAS! So you get new chapter, da? XD**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own hetalia or Heta.**

**Group A- Part 3**

Germany closed his eyes, preparing for the inevitable. But when the gunshot went off, he didn't feel anything. After a few seconds, he dared to open his eyes. He saw that Annie was still standing in front of him, pointing the gun and with her finger on the trigger. But there was also blood spurting out her right ear. She collapsed and Germany saw a figure holding a now-smoking gun, standing where a suit of armor once was. All Germany could see out of the blur was auburn hair and a curl.

"I-Italy?" He muttered before passing out from shock and blood loss.

**Group A- Part 1**

"Ok. I'll admit, that was pretty cool." America grinned as he carried England over one shoulder.

"I still feel like shit…" England muttered. America chuckled.

"Don't worry Iggy! I got ya!" England groaned. America stepped over dead bodies nonchalantly and soon reached a door with a single bullet hole through it.

"Well this looks promising. Iggy, I'm gonna have to leave ya here." America set England down, propping the nearly-unconscious country against the wall by the door.

"Now, don't fall asleep while I'm gone!" America said cheerfully as he opened the door and snuck in. He was shocked to see an empty room. He switched on the light and whistled. He was in some sort of science lab. There were test tubes, random chambers filled with weird green liquid, and even a cage full of dead mice.

"What the fuck? This is like a mad scientist's lab…" America lifted a test tube and inspected it.

"Is this…blood?" America threw the tube against the ground, effectively shattering it.

"Use our blood for weapons…sick bastards." He muttered.

"If it's in the name of science, we will use whatever we need." America froze as a gun was placed against his back.

"The one called, 'America'. I was running out of test subjects since your friends managed to release our guests. How grand of you to volunteer." America's heart raced. _'Shit…not good.'_

**Group B-**

"So, did you find them yet?" Switzerland asked as Romania stopped.

"Worse, I lost them." there was a silence.

"WHAT?! HOW DO YOU LOSE THEM?!" Switzerland shouted. Romania rolled his eyes.

"They probably entered some sacred area or something! Maybe they're at some old burial ground or something I don't know!" Romania snapped. While the two began to argue, China inspected a nearby switch next to what looked like a thermometer filled with light blue liquid.

"I wonder what this is aru…" China wondered out loud. The two arguing countries silenced as they gathered around the strange device.

"It looks like the fire alarm system. I think this is where you check to see how much water is in the system. Of course, I don't know why it isn't just attached to the main water source of the mansion…" Finland frowned.

"M'ybe it's sp'cial." Sweden mumbled. Switzerland raised an eyebrow.

"Why would they need a special Fire alarm system?"

**Group C-**

"Follow the lit torches then go to the black car! And hurry!" Prussia hissed as the micronations filed out, one by one. Soon, only Japan, Russia, Prussia, and Scotland were left.

"Scotland, you gotta go too. You can terrify the micronations and make sure they don't run off." Prussia frowned. Scotland folded his arms.

"If you have forgotten, not only are you dealing with people brought back from life using magic, but my little brother is still somewhere in this house. I am not leaving until he does." He glared at the trio, daring one of them to argue with him.

"We already have one psychotic nation who is obsessed with revenge, we don't need two." Prussia muttered. Japan intervened to keep Scotland from punching Prussia.

"Please Scotland-san. We will make sure England is okay, I promise." Japan held out his hand awkwardly. Scotland studied Japan before shaking his hand.

"You better hope he is." Scotland left to follow the others. Prussia let out a sigh of relief.

"Come. We have enemies to kill." Russia was already halfway up the stairs. Prussia and Japan ran after him.

"I'm a little surprised that there weren't any guards…" Prussia whispered to Japan. Japan nodded.

"This seems too easy…"

**Group A**

"How could you?!" Bianca sniffled, tears streaming down her cheek as she held out the gun. She had heard a thump and gone to investigate, finding Annie about to kill Germany. She had managed to get out her gun and shoot first.

"Now Bianca. Why don't we all calm down and-" "SHUT UP!" Bianca snapped. Edward actually looked worried.

"You ruined my life. You killed my mom, tried to kill my friends, and used me!" Bianca said slowly. Edward chuckled.

"You think I killed your mother? She was already dead when we got there! Of course, no thanks to that Heta!" Bianca lowered the gun, confused.

"What do you mean? The only nation by us at the time was Nonno…." Edward grinned.

"Exactly. Your loving grandfather, the Great Roman Empire, killed your own mother!" Bianca sank to her knees, shocked.

"H-he couldn't….he wouldn't…" "Are you really going to believe that bullshit?" Bianca looked up at the sharp voice. Germany was getting up, scowling. He seemed different somehow, more angry and aggressive.

"He's lying. Never lower your weapon on the enemy." Germany raised his pistol and shot Edward in the leg, causing the old man to cry out in pain and collapse.

"What the fuck Germany?! He's just an old man, you didn't have to shoot him!" Bianca ran over to Germany and grabbed his arm. He shot her a glare and shoved her roughly, causing her to fall back.

"G-Germany?" "I thought your orders were to stay at the house." Germany snapped. Bianca fell silent, confused to why he was acting so weird.

"Well things happened and now Nonno is there and I thought I could help-" "If anything you are making things worse! Now we have to split our time between dealing with this problem and taking care of our other problem- YOU!" Germany shouted. Bianca sat there, shocked, for a few seconds before standing up, furious.

"Problem? I'm YOUR problem? Hell you guys are MY problem if anything! I was being a good person, leaving flowers on your brother's grave, and how am I thanked? I get kidnapped by a psychotic albino and forced to live in freakin' RUSSIA in a dead girl's room and you wanted me to sit back and watch my friends be KILLED! If anything, YOU are my problem. So stop acting all high-and-might you Potato-eating BASTARD!" Bianca finally snapped, screaming at the top of her lungs at the other nation. Germany took it all, blinking in shock.

"Well this is all very entertaining, but if you don't mind I have a problem to fix." While the two were distracted, Edward had managed to crawl over to the fire alarm and pulled it, releasing the water from the sprinkler.

"All that is going to happen is innocent firemen are going to come and probably end up killed." Bianca pointed out. Edward chuckled.

"Not quite. Our alarms don't get read by the Fire department, so they won't show up. But-" Edward was interrupted by shrieks coming from somewhere else in the mansion. It sounded like someone was in a lot of pain. Bianca and Germany exchanged looks of confusion before turning back to Edward, who smiled innocently.

"What can I say? It's not MY fault you brought a vampire into a house rigged with holy water sprinklers."

**Group B-**

"SWEDEN! Take off your jacket aru!" China snapped, trying his best to cover the shrieking Romania. When the fire alarm went off, the sprinklers had released the weird blue liquid. When Romania began shrieking in pain, they were confused.

"What is it Romania?! A little water never hurt anyone!" Switzerland snapped as Sweden took off his large overcoat, giving it to China to cover the nation.

"H-Holy water…" Romania managed to say, before hissing as a drop hit his hand, causing some steam.

"Those sick bastards….why would they go through all this trouble just to hurt Romania?!" Switzerland punched a wall in anger.

"We need to get him out of here aru!" China said as Sweden lifted up the shaking nation, covering him as best as he could.

"W'nd'w" Sweden mumbled. Everyone gave him a blank stare, except Finland, whose mouth dropped.

"Are you serious?! We're on the 3rd floor!" In three quick steps, Sweden walked over to Finland, placed a firm kiss on his lips, then walked into the room where Bulgaria was and jumped out the window. Switzerland ran after them, looking out the window in horror, which quickly turned into relief.

"They're okay! Nice thinking Sweden!" Everyone let out a breathe of relief, except Finland who was bright red.

"He still likes you aru." China whispered, causing the country to turn even redder.

**Rescue Team A- part 2**

"ENGLAND WAKE UP!" England snorted awake as Hungary shook him. He groaned and held his head.

"Ow…bloody hell what time is it?" Austria rolled his eyes.

"It's time for you to get serious! Where the hell is America?!" he snapped. England woke up quickly.

"He said something about….not falling asleep or….something looked promising…Ow my head." He cringed. Denmark laughed loudly.

"You sound like you have a major hangover. You didn't go drinking last night, did ya?" He teased. Norway shot him a glare.

"He used magic when he didn't have enough energy idiot." He smacked the Dane on the back of the head. Austria was inspecting a door with a bullet hole in it.

"You don't think he went in here alone, do you?" He mused, turning back to the group. They all gave him blank stares. England groaned as he tried to stand up.

"He probably did. That idiot…" He stumbled slightly and was caught by Austria.

"You need to rest too…Why don't you and Hungary wait outside?" Hungary and England had matching scowls. Before they could protest, Austria began again.

"You are already poisoned and you can barely stand!" He snapped. England sighed and Hungary folded her arms, obviously irritated but obeyed.

"Fine. But if you get hurt I swear to God…" She left the threat open-ended. Austria nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Come gentlemen, we have a superpower to find." With that, he opened the door cautiously.

**Cliiifff-haanngeeerrr….. :D I'm evil. Sorry if it's short, my mom was all "You need to finish whatever before we leave" so I'm all "Rawr" so it might be short. Sorrryyy D:**

**Anyways, I went to Aki-Con 2012 last weekend and it was EPIC!**

**REVIEW FOR NEW CHAPTER!**

**Holy water is like poison to vampires for those who don't know.**


	19. Chapter 19

**49 more reviews until apparently 'fanart' happens. Considering most reviews are just repeat reviewers I doubt it'll happen but OH WELL! If I didn't suck at drawing I'd make my own. I DO have a DevianArt though (Chukipye) so if you really want to check it out go ahead. 1 drawing and a few journal entries. **

**ANYWAYS! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or HETA**

**Group A**

"It's empty." Denmark scowled as the countries entered the room. There wasn't even a sign of a struggle. There were papers stacked neatly on the desk and test tubes everywhere. Austria frowned as he began skimming through the papers."These are the formulas for the poison they're using. Apparently it lasts longer when the country is stronger." He set the papers back down as Norway frowned.

"So for example if the poison was made from Germany's blood it'd last longer than if it was made from Sealand's blood?" Austria nodded. The door opened and the trio turned around, guns up. It was only Hungary and England, who walked in.

"I told you two to wait outside!" Austria snapped. Hungary rolled her eyes as England folded his arms.

"Hungary began to heal again so there's no reason for us to wait. Besides, the lab seems to be empty." He explained. Austria raised an eyebrow and Hungary showed him that her wound was indeed healing.

"It's only been a few hours at most…I think their hypothesis was correct." the others nodded. England glanced around the room.

"Where's America? The idiot did come into this room, but it's empty." The others glanced around.

"It's not like he could've just vanished, right?"

**?-America**

"So…where are we going exactly?" America asked as he kept his hands behind his head, walking down stairs. The girl scientist chuckled.

"My secret lab. Nobody knew about it other than Uncle Edward. Not even Bianca. Don't worry though, you won't be alone." They paused at a seemingly dead end and the girl pressed a button. The wall slid open, revealing a lab. Half the room was cut off by glass. The half farthest from the door was empty, aside from a few mattresses. The closer half was full of science equipment and monitors.

"Step into the room Mr. Jones." The girl opened the door and America reluctantly stepped in. The door shut behind him and he sighed, lowering his hands.

"A-America?" He froze at the familiar voice.

"Bro? I thought you were still at Germany's with the others!" He gaped at his brother, who was sitting on one of the mattresses. His glasses were cracked and he had a bandage wrapped around his arm.

"I came with the others that came later after Belarus…." He trailed off and America paled.

"wait…others? Who else came?!" Canada made a 'shh' symbol with his finger and America turned and saw the girl standing next to the wall. She pressed a button and began speaking.

"You guys are in a soundproof room so nobody can hear you. Except me of course. Now, you two are probably wondering why I picked you two specifically for this little…experiment." Canada looked worried while America just looked angry.

"What experiment?!" America asked angrily. The girl raised an eyebrow. She grinned.

"It's nice to see specimens so enthusiastic. It's split into two categories: twins and Hetas. Twins are thought to share pain so this would be fun to test. The other one is a little more….dirty." She walked over to the monitors and typed something.

"So, who wants to go first?"

**Group C**

"For a mansion, there aren't many guards." Prussia said as he stepped over another body.

"There was. They are all dead." Russia replied, not even looking back as he answered.

"Japan aru?! What are you guys doing here?!" They all froze at the voice as they passed another hall. The trio turned and saw China, along with the rest of Switzerland's rescue group.

"China-san I can explain-" "It's not their fault." Russia interrupted. Everyone stared at him, shocked. China frowned.

"Russia aru? What happened?" Russia walked towards his friend and smiled sadly.

"Yao you weren't there when I needed your assistance. I was shocked." China took a hesitant step back.

"Belarus was shot and killed by one of the men." Prussia explained grimly. Everyone looked shocked.

"That's why you're here…what about the girl?" Switzerland asked. Japan and Prussia exchanged a look.

"She's safe. She's hidden in a secret passageway that nobody else knows about." Prussia explained. Finland frowned.

"Why did you even bring her in the first place?" He asked.

"Well, she has magic healing powers that can heal her friends so we thought it could probably be helpful." Prussia said simply. Russia walked over and smacked him upside the head. The micronation flinched and rubbed the back of his head.

"OW! What the fuck was that for?!" Russia glared at him and Prussia silenced.

"Talking will not get us anywhere. The micronations are free so we need to find everyone and go." He snapped. China nodded.

"I agree with Russia aru. Meet us in the Main Hall in an hour. We'll keep looking upstairs, you guys go to the main floor aru. Germany's group should be there." The two groups separated, heading for their respective floors.

**Group A**

"So, what do we do with him now?" Bianca asked. Germany scowled and crossed his arms. Bianca held her pistol at the old man, keeping him from moving.

"Kill him." Germany ordered. Bianca stiffened.

"He's going to die in a few years anyways. Shoot him now and save him his last years of suffering in jail." Germany snapped. Bianca scowled and lowered the gun.

"I don't know what the hell got into you Germany, but snap out of it! You want me to kill an old man who can't even STAND now!" She snapped. Germany growled and grabbed the pistol out of her hands.

"I'll do it then!" Before she could even move, he fired and Edward collapsed, clutching his chest.

"GERMANY! What the fuck did you do!?" She turned to the country, furious. Before she could move, Edward suddenly jerked and grabbed her ankle.

"Just kidding." He growled before standing up and grabbing her around the neck. Germany took a step back in shock. Edward smirked.

"H-how…your leg…your chest…" He was in shock. Edward laughed.

"Did you really think I would sit here unprotected? Bulletproof vest. Oh and I have a mechanical leg, I could've moved at anytime." He smirked. Ludwig pointed his pistol anyways.

"But you can't heal yourself. I know Bianca can." But he hesitated anyways.

"Are you sure? How do you know she hasn't been infected yet?" Bianca tried to speak but Edward tightened his grip, silencing her. Bianca tried to silently communicate to Germany, trying to prove that Edward lied. She shifted her leg, managing to cut it on Edward's mechanical leg, that had a piece sticking out. Edward didn't notice, but Germany did.

"What is the great and powerful Germany going to do? Kill his own brother's flesh and blood, or let his enemy escape?" Edward taunted. Bianca felt her leg healing and Germany smirked.

"Neither." He fired once.

**Lab- Canada/America**

"Why don't you just break out America?" Canada whispered. America shook his head. He knew if he tried anything, the girl would hurt his brother.

"I know. Let's have the older brother go first." America and Canada exchanged looks. The girl walked over to her laptop.

"Hey George, are you in position?" She asked through a microphone.

"Yes sir. I am outside the Space Needle in Seattle." America stiffened slightly at the voice. The girl glanced at America.

"Excellent. The subject is ready. Detonate." There was a silence before America cried out with pain, clutching his stomach and falling to his side.

"AMERICA!" Canada knelt by his brother, worried.

"Subject is showing intense pain, what is happening over on your end?" The girl ignored America's screams.

"The Space Needle is down. Firemen are approaching. George, out." Canada was glaring angrily at the girl, who glanced over.

"don't worry, you're joining him in a second."

**Group A**

England stiffened and placed his hand against one of the walls.

"England? What's wrong?" Hungary asked, drawing the attention of the other nations to him.

"America…he's in trouble." He muttered. He began tracing his hand along the wall, searching for something.

"England? What are you doing?" Austria asked. England frowned.

"Secret passageway. This mansion is huge so there is bound to be at least a few. It would explain why America disappeared. Ah here it is." He pushed a wall panel and the wall slid open, revealing a staircase.

"Let's go." The group began heading downstairs.

**Group C-**

At the sound of the gunshot, the trio glanced at each other before running towards the noise. They saw Germany, holding a smoking gun, standing by two collapsed figures. One was an old man but the other-

"Bianca!" Prussia shoved his brother out of the way and knelt by the girl. She had a gunshot through the head and wasn't breathing.

"What happened West?!" He demanded.

"She told me to. She'll be back soon, she heals." Germany said bluntly. Prussia scowled.

"We don't know that she'll come back to LIFE!" He snapped. Before the two brothers could begin arguing, Russia walked over to the girl.

"She better not stay dead Germany. It will be bad for you if she does. I already lost my sister, I do not want to lose Bianca as well." Russia lifted up Bianca and carried her bridal style. Bianca looked like she was sleeping peacefully. Japan walked over to Germany, who was still holding the smoking gun.

"Please come back Germany-san. Italy needs you to be normal when you go see him." he said softly. Germany shot him a glare as Prussia and Russia glanced at them.

"What do you mean by that Japan?" Prussia asked, standing up.

"He's back to his…other self. It appears the stress of things has caught up to him." Japan explained. Germany scowled.

"I'm fine Japan. Let's go, we need to go find the others." he began to walk off when Prussia grabbed his shoulder. Germany turned and was met with a punch to the face.

"Gott verdammt! What was that for?!" He roared, turning towards his brother.

"Are you better now?" Prussia simply asked. Germany raised an eyebrow."Yes, because punching me in the face helps everything." He said sarcastically. Prussia grinned.

"He's better. Now come, we have countries to find!" He slung an arm casually around his brother's arm and the group continued.

**Group A**

England paused, causing the other nations behind him to stop as well.

"What is it? Why did we stop?" Denmark hissed. England raised a hand to silence him.

"_CN tower is up in flames. Johnson, out_" a man's voice finished his sentence.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt? It looked like it did?" A girl's voice taunted. For a split second, a scream of pain could be heard before it vanished. England stiffened."That was Canada! He must've been captured as well. They're in here." He hissed. The other nations nodded and they all burst into the room.

"What are you doing here?! How did you get in here?!" The girl stood up quickly, angry and confused. Austria and Hungary quickly pointed their guns at her. England glanced over and saw the two North American brothers sobbing and screaming in pain. But they couldn't hear anything and didn't seem to notice the others coming in. England quickly ran to the door and opened it. The screams echoed throughout the room and the nations flinched at the horror and pure pain in the cries. England quickly ran to the boys and wrapped his arms around both."It's fine. It's all over now… Shh…It'll be okay…" He soothed them like they were children again.

"I-Iggy….it hurts.." America sobbed. England rubbed his head and Canada buried his face in England's shirt.

"It's all over now." He glared angrily at the woman.

"it's all over." He said firmly.

**Main Hall**

"Is this everyone?" China asked as the countries milled around. America and Canada were with England and France in the corner, still terrified and in shock. Bianca was laid out on a bench with Russia and Prussia sitting by her. Scotland had called, saying that their group had made it to Germany's house okay. France had snuck out and managed to find England and the North American brothers.

"Da. Everyone is here." Russia confirmed. China nodded."Now, it according to the research found in the lab, the poison only lasts for a short period of time if it's taken from a micro nation, but it'll last longer if the poison was made from a powerful nation, like America or Russia aru. Luckily, there weren't very many bullets made by the stronger countries' blood so it is highly unlikely anyone will be poisoned for a long time aru." China explained. Everyone cheered with relief.

"Now, onto other problems. The Parker family has been marked as terrorists due to certain events, so they will be charged as such. Other accounts include kidnapping, murder, and assault aru. But there was something else in the lab reports I read that is…interesting aru." China glanced over at the still unconscious/dead Bianca.

"Apparently…I was wrong about Bianca aru. About her mutations." China admitted. Everyone was silent. Russia stood up, his aura bigger than it had ever been.

"She isn't coming back?" he asked. China paled.

"I'm not sure. According to the research made by Edward and Rosa Parker, Bianca has a much bigger mutation than we realized…that could either be really good, or really bad aru." China said. Everyone was confused.

"What is it?" Prussia asked. Before China could answer, Bianca groaned."Ow…my head. It feels…oh yeah. Germany shot it." Bianca sat up slowly and Prussia gaped at her.

"Wow. You are a fighter. You really don't want to die." He chuckled and Bianca scowled.

"I'm sorry I like living!" She snapped. She then realized everyone was staring at her.

"Uh…did I do something?" She whispered to Prussia. Prussia laughed.

"China was about to explain what you possibly did when you woke up. Continue China." Prussia urged. China cleared his throat.

"In the middle of the research, I found this aru." China held up a piece of paper.

"A birth certificate. Apparently, Bianca is much, MUCH older than we expected. According to this, her mother, Piera, was 18 when Bianca was born aru. This would be in 1969." China finished. Everyone was silent.

"Wait…it's 2011 almost 2012 now… Wait Bianca is-" "42 years old aru." China finished for Prussia. Bianca's mouth dropped.

"WHAT!? I was….they said I was born in 1990! Why would Uncle Edward lie to me about that? I get the other things but my AGE?" Bianca was just as confused as everyone else. China scowled.

"Can I finish aru?! You aren't the first half-blood to have this mutation. Ladonia as well. It happens when a half-blood has the blood of too many nations mixed together. You aren't going to die Bianca. You're pretty much a nation now aru." China dropped the bomb. Bianca felt everyone stare at her. She did the most cliché thing a female could do: she fainted.

**PLOT TWIST! Yeah I have a plan. A very epic plan that will make sense. IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! XD**

**REVIEW or you'll never know what happens yet!**

**Oh and the countries feel the pain when their nation gets attacked (Hence why Japan is sick: the tsunami) so Rosa (the scientist lady) was testing this on the American Bros. Like the bitch she is.**

**ALSO: I guessed on the date. I hope it's okay. DON'T MAKE ME FEEL BAD AND BE ALL "oh the date is not accurate" blah blah blah. Annie would be 40-something and David is her big bro so at least ONE of his kids should be a teen/young adult by 1969.**


	20. Chapter 20- FINAL

**This is it guys. The LAST CHAPTER for HETA Unleashed! I'll try to make it long and I might make an epilogue but this is it! Thanks to BFTLandMWandSEK for writing HETA in the first place and letting me use the idea for a sequel and ALL OF YOU REVIEWERS!**

**Disclaimer (last one YEAAH!): I don't own Hetalia or Heta.**

"WAKE UP!" Bianca woke with a start and saw nothing but white mist.

"Uh…am I still sleeping? Or dead…or whatever?" Bianca asked aloud as she looked around.

"You're in limbo. Don't worry you aren't dead. I needed to talk to you." Bianca gasped as a familiar figure appeared. Belarus formed, wearing a sleeveless white dress that went to her knees and no shoes. She looked angelic.

"B-Belarus! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Bianca squeaked, covering her face. Belarus rolled her eyes.

"Relax, I can't physically hurt you. I…need you to do something for me." Belarus played with a piece of her hair. Bianca peeked out from between her fingers.

"Like what? Because if it involves hurting myself in any way I'm not going to do it." Belarus chuckled and Bianca relaxed.

"As much as I wish that happened it's not that…If you couldn't tell I'm dead." "I totally couldn't tell that." Bianca said sarcastically. Belarus glared.

"Shut it! ANYWAYS because I'm dead my country is going to end up in chaos because there's no personification. The same issue is going on with Bulgaria, but Bulgaria has already been replaced. There's a reason the countries try not to die untraditionally. It's a big hassle to replace the personification considering nobody's immortal like us. This is where you come in." Belarus walked towards Bianca, who frowned.

"What do I have to do with any of this?" She asked suspiciously.

"Belarus is by Russia, where you have to stay because of the contract. Not to mention we used to be allies with America, who you stay with during the winters." Bianca understood what Belarus was saying and gaped.

"No way. Nononono the others would NEVER let me do that!" Belarus chuckled sadly.

"They don't get a say in the matter. Tell me yes or no. I can give you the power to connect to my land." Belarus held out her hand. Bianca hesitated before grabbing it smiling.

"Let's do this!" Belarus smiled, tears in her eyes."Thank you Bianca." She glowed took an extra step, enveloping Bianca in the light as well.

"Goodbye Bianca…"

**Germany's house**

"I think she's finally waking up." "Let me see her!" Bianca heard voices as she slowly woke up. She blinked before sitting up. She was instantly engulfed in a hug from Italy and noticed that Prussia, France, and Romano were also nervously standing by the bed she was laying in.

"Hey guys! How long was I out?" She asked as she returned her grandfather's hug. Prussia began counting on his fingers.

"Hmm…about 3 days." Bianca's mouth dropped.

"WHAT?! Sheesh it didn't seem that long with Belarus…" She muttered under her breath, but Italy heard her. He cocked his head."Ve~ I think she's gone crazy. She said she was with Belarus." Italy frowned, putting his hand on her forehead like a mom does to her kid when he feels sick. Bianca shook her head, pushing Italy's hand away as the others gaped at her.

"I'm not crazy! And don't you fucking say I am just because I'm 'human' because apparently I'm not." She snapped. Prussia suddenly burst out laughing, soon followed by France. The Italians all stared at them.

"What?" Prussia smirked and pointed to a nearby hand mirror. Bianca grabbed it and looked at her reflection before gasping. She had a light blonde streak in her hair that in comparison to her red hair looked like it was a gray hair.

"Maybe China was wrong and you ARE aging Enkelin. Is that a gray hair the awesome one sees?" Prussia laughed. Italy and Romano stared at the hair before bursting out laughing as well. Bianca scowled."Where the fuck is Russia? I need to talk to him." Bianca started to stand up and Prussia pushed her back down easily.

"Nope! No sending in the big guy to kick our ass for teasing ya!" Bianca rolled her eyes."Not what I was going to talk to him about FYI. It's a secret that he needs to hear first." France paled.

"You aren't….you know…" Bianca turned red and sputtered in embarrassment.

"HELL NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT FROG!" She punched him in the face before sprinting out of the room. She ran past shocked countries as she went downstairs. She ran straight into Lithuania, who caught her before she fell."Where's Russia?!" She asked. Lithuania was shocked and it took him a second before he answered.

"Outside but what's wrong- Bianca!" Lithuania called at the retreating figure, sighing when he realize she was ignoring him.

"RUSSIA!" She tackled the country in a hug, which was returned.

"Hello Bianca. How was your nap?" He asked as he twirled a sunflower in his hands. Bianca grinned."Pretty interesting. A certain someone visited me in my dreams. Can you guess who?" She teased. Russia raised an eyebrow thoughtfully.

"Hm…was it Ancient Rome? He left with Germania a few hours ago." Bianca shook her head.

"I'll give you a hint. What is the color of the streak in my hair." She held out the strand to show him. The country frowned before paling in realization.

"Natalya….how?!" Bianca shrugged.

"I dunno. It was kinda weird…" She began explaining the 'dream' to Russia, who ended up grinning.

"This is good news! And a brilliant idea from my sister. I am surprised she did it though." Bianca laughed.

"I'm glad you think so! I think it worked though. I can hear people's feelings in my head. It's kinda weird." Russia chuckled and patted her head.

"I am guessing that you haven't told anyone else yet?" Bianca shook her head.

"Since they are all going to freak out I decided to tell you first so you could argue for me instead of against me." She said cheerfully. Russia stood up and helped Bianca up.

"Well then, let's go share our secret, da?" Bianca giggled and grabbed Russia's hand, pulling him towards Germany's house.

**Later….**

"WHAT!?" Bianca flinched at everyone's shout. Russia stifled a laugh and Bianca smacked him gently in the arm.

"You didn't even ask us first or anything?!" France broke the silence. Bianca rolled her eyes.

"Since when do I have to ASK to do anything? It's my life and you've meddled in it enough. Besides, I would've said yes even if you guys told me I couldn't become the new personification!" She said cheerfully.

"As much as I hate to admit it, she's right aru. Not to mention it does keep the contract Bianca is in valid aru." China admitted grudgingly. Everyone gave him shocked looks, even Bianca and Russia.

"It doesn't mean I approve aru! It just saves us the time of trying to find a new personification." China snapped. Germany sighed and rubbed his temples.

"What is with us and ending up with a human who always finds a fucking loophole in contracts…" He muttered. Prussia chuckled."So Bianca's gonna be Belarus now? That'll be weird. But it'll work out!" America said cheerfully. England gave him a worried look before nodding.

"I suppose it'll be fine…of course you will have a lot of responsibility on your hands Bianca. Are you prepared for that kind of mental strain?" England asked. Everyone stared at Bianca, who gulped.

"I'll do my best! Besides, I have all…okay maybe not ALL of you but most of you to help me, right!?" She grinned, which was returned by many countries.

"If we are done here, I think we can all go home and relax. We'll hold off on World Meetings for a little bit so Bianca can get adjusted." Germany stood up and walked off, presumably to grab a beer. The room soon emptied, many countries stopping to congratulate Bianca but some just shooting her a death glare. Turkey paused by her and leaned in close.

"All this means is I can fucking enjoy killing you forever." He hissed before walking off. Bianca shivered and Russia put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"He will not hurt you. You are stronger than he is." He said firmly. Bianca nodded.

"Da. I mean…yeah. Hey Russia…can we go home now?" Russia chuckled and patted her head.

"Da. Let's go home, Belarus." Bianca giggled and the two, holding hands, walked out the door.

**November 30, 2035**

"I'm feeling some déjà vu, what about you Vanya?" Bianca giggled as she held Russia's hand, the two ice-skating once again. Their bond had grown even further in the years they've lived together.

"Da. How long has it been, 24 years since we went ice-skating here?" Russia smiled. Bianca grinned."Da! Maybe this time you won't get shot." Russia laughed. Bianca's hair had been growing more blonde so she just dyed it all the same blonde color so it'll match. Even her curl was the light blonde. She still spent winters in America but she enjoyed her time with Russia more. She was even getting used to the cold. Russia had shown her around her country and she was growing to love it almost as much as her home country of Italy.

"I will be back, I have to go get something from the car." Bianca frowned as Russia skated off.

"uh okay then." She professionally skated out of the way of the other couples ice-skating and over to a bench, sitting down. She saw a group of American teens stealing glances at her. "5...4...3..2...1" "Hey there." She had mentally counted off before one of them skated over.

"Ciao." she greeted, casually glancing over the boy's shoulder towards his friend and the approaching Russia.

"You know, a girl as pretty as you shouldn't be sitting by themselves." He leaned in and Bianca smirked.

"Back off I'm taken." She shoved his face away and got up to skate towards Russia. The boy grabbed her arm.

"Wait a second bitch!" Bianca turned around, glaring. He paled and quickly let go.

"Back the fuck off you stupid American. I said I was TAKEN." She spat. She gave him a hard push and he fell on his butt. She turned and skated, smiling, past his friends and over to the now-scowling Russia.

"Do I need to get my pipe?" He asked. Bianca laughed and shook her head.

"Nyet. I dealt with it. America WILL be getting a very long talk about his teenage boys though." Russia chuckled.

"So, what did you go to the car for?" She asked. Russia had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"This." To Bianca's shock, Russia got down on one knee and pulled out a small box.

"V-Vanya…what is this?" He gently took one of her hands and smiled."Bianca Rossi, These past few years with you have been amazing. You melted the ice around my heart when we first met and I have loved you ever since. So, Bianca Hensen Rossi…" He opened the box, revealing a beautiful silver ring with a rose on it and a bright purple amethyst in the center.

"You will be my wife, da?" Bianca stood there in shock, aware of the millions of stares the other skaters were giving her. She heard a familiar voice whisper in her ear '_Say yes.'_ She giggled and nodded.

"Da! Oh yes Vanya yes!" She let Russia put the ring on her finger before tackling him in a hug, kissing him passionately on the lips. They heard applause and whistling and turned.

"No way." Bianca laughed as the other countries ran out from their various hiding spots. She saw Prussia and Germany grinning from behind trees and Hungary furiously taking pictures.

"Did you tell everyone else before me?" She teased. Russia laughed.

"Actually I only told Prussia. I had to ask him for permission after all. He must've told everyone else." He shot Prussia a look, which the albino returned with a smirk. The two held hands and skated/ran over to the others.

"Kesesese you really didn't think I wouldn't tell EVERYONE now did ya Russia?" Prussia smirked. Russia laughed.

"I knew you would tell everyone. There is a reason I asked you and not the Italies or France." the two laughed together. Bianca glanced over at Italy, who was crying."I-it's so cute! Ti Amo Bianca!" He sobbed. Bianca laughed.

"So, who's gonna be the priest? Because I know a really awesome one…" Prussia began but Germany smacked him upside the head.

"You aren't going to be their priest. Someone else already has that right. And NO I won't tell you who." Germany snapped when Bianca opened her mouth. She pouted.

"Awww…but Germannyyy!" She whined. Germany shook his head.

"Nicht." He snapped. Bianca pouted and everyone laughed.

"Hey Russia, you owe me $50!" America slung an arm around the country, who looked shocked.

"Why do I owe you money?" He asked. America chuckled, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"We had a bet my friend. You said you would NEVER marry Belarus. Yet here you are now." He laughed at Russia's shocked look. Bianca giggled as Russia dug into his pocket.

"Here you go." He handed America some money. America frowned at the ruble.

"What's this?" Russia chuckled.

"Ruble. It is the currency of Russia. Have fun exchanging them for American Dollars. Oh, and you might want to go tell your citizens that if I see them flirting with my fiancé again I WILL get my pipe." He shot a glare at the shocked teens staring at them. America sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah yeah…I don't control my citizens Russia." He grinned.

"Anyways, we have a lot of work to do to prepare for this wedding. We should get going, no?" France grinned and the large group started walking towards their various vehicles.

**March 31, 2037**

"Almost….THERE!" Hungary squealed as she finished zipping up Bianca's wedding dress. It was a sleeveless white dress that flowed to the ground. She had a bouquet of sunflowers (bright red) and had her now-naturally blonde hair up in a bun, curled and two strands hanging down in her face. She even had her curl cut off just for the occasion (It'll grow back by tomorrow).

"You look gorgeous!" Ukraine was close to tears before the ceremony even began. Bianca smiled.

"Ukraine if you cry then I'll cry and Hungary will kill both of us!" The two laughed as Hungary tried to glare, before laughing as well.

"That's right. Now we need to go get into position. Prussia will be here in-" "The Awesome me has arrived!" Prussia burst through the door, almost on cue. Bianca chuckled as Hungary smacked him.

"Just because You get to be one of the best men doesn't mean you can barge in here! What if one of us were changing?!" She snapped. Prussia smirked.

"I know. That's why I didn't knock." Before Hungary could use her frying pan, Bianca carefully wrapped her grandfather in a hug.

"How many weddings do you get to go to, Opa?" She asked. Prussia chuckled.

"There was a pretty wild one a long time ago... You almost ready? Russia's getting antsy. I heard him tell America that he was going to go insane if he had to stand there any longer. Plus Austria's all set." Austria had agreed to play the piano for the event (for free) and had even written a new composition for the reception.

"Okay so we're all good in here?" Bianca took a deep breath before nodding.

"Don't worry, nobody will run in and kidnap the bride. We did that to the last wedding we went to. Annie was pissed off at that one." Prussia chuckled as the bridal party began making their way out of the building they had changed in. Bianca and Russia had decided to have the ceremony in a beautiful garden with sunflowers and other flowers planted everywhere. There were even some cherry blossom trees (Thanks to Japan).

"Do I even want to know?" Bianca muttered as they approached the garden. Everyone else along the street had stopped and begun to clap at the party as they paraded towards the garden.

"Nope." Prussia grinned as they entered the garden and Austria began to play the traditional wedding song and everyone stood up. Russia's eyes shone as Bianca clutched Prussia's arm for dear life.

"Don't worry Enkelin, he'll be good. He better or else he has a whole world to deal with." Prussia chuckled, kissed the top of Bianca's head, and took his spot by the others. Bianca nearly burst out into laughter when she saw the priest. Romano was scowling, but his eyes shone with pride.

"We gather here today to join the countries of Russia and Belarus, otherwise known as Ivan Braginski and Bianca Henson Rossi together as husband and wife." Romano kept talking but Bianca began to zone out. She knew that there was another guest, silently standing beside her in joy.

"Do you, Bianca Henson Rossi take Ivan Braginski to be your husband? In sickness and health? To love, comfort, and honor? For better or worse? For richer or for poorer? In sickness and heal- Wait why the fuck do I have to say that?! We don't get sick!" Italy, in a similar priest outfit, whispered furiously in his brother's ears and the guests gave a nervous chuckle.

"Fine! To grow with you in love, as long as you both shall….SERIOUSLY We're IMMORTAL!" Italy finally shoved his brother out of the way to finish the sermon.

"Ve~ This is where you say 'I do'." Italy grinned. Bianca chuckled.

"I do." She said cheerfully. Italy glanced at Russia.

"Russia do you-" "I do." Russia interrupted. Italy giggled.

"You two are so cute! Anyways, with the power invested in me, and Fratello, we pronounce you two husband and wife! Our country and country…allies? Oh whatever! Go ahead and kiss already, we all have out cameras out!" Bianca laughed at the truth in the statement. Everyone in the audience had phones and cameras out. Russia turned to Bianca and unveiled his bride.

"я тебя люблю" He whispered. Bianca grinned.

"Ti amo." She whispered back, before the two kissed passionately. There were whistles and the sound of millions of cameras flashing at once.

"Look!" Someone shouted. They all looked up and gaped at the sky. It had begun to snow, lightly but making the scene beautiful. Bianca glanced down and saw Belarus, in the same white dress, smiling happily with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you." She mouthed before waving and fading away. Bianca smiled back before turning back to Russia.

"What are we waiting for?! We have an awesome party to start!" Prussia suddenly shouted. Everyone cheered and began to file out. Bianca began to walk out when Russia pulled her back.

"Allow me." Bianca laughed as Russia picked her up bridal style and began carrying her down the aisle, ignoring the cheers coming from the other countries as the two led the strange group to the reception area.

**OMG HAPPY ENDING! T_T I love happy endings! I'll be honest, I didn't expect the fic to turn out into Russia (I'm personally a RoChu fan girl) but this is an exception. A lot of you wanted it anyways so YAY! And yes, I made Bianca the new personification of Belarus. So Belarus ended up marrying her brother (technically) hence why she was happy at the end, even though she died. But Bianca and Russia AREN'T related (sorry for confusion) and they were married by the Italian twins. I hope you guys enjoyed the fanfic!**

**Review for epic finale!**

**я тебя люблю- ****I love you-Russian**

**Ti Amo- I love you-Italian**

**Oh and secret HETA reference- the day of the wedding was the anniversary of Annie's wedding. **


	21. EPILOGUE

**This is it guys. Thanks for sticking with me throughout the entire fic. I actually finished one :D**

**The Epilogue and Last part of HETA Unleashed.**

**Disclaimer (YAY LAST ONE!): I don't own Hetalia or HETA.**

**August 19, 2040**

"Where are we going?" Germany scowled as he held up his hand to block the sun. Bianca giggled as she held Russia's hand.

"You'll see!" She sang as the group continued. She had managed to get Russia, Germany, Prussia, France, America, England, Italy, Romano and Spain to come with her and her 'adventure' in America.

"This place seems familiar…" Russia murmured as he glanced around. Bianca had refused to tell anyone where they were going. It was a beautiful day, with blue skies and the sun shining brightly. There wasn't a cloud in sight.

"Ve~ where are we going Bianca?" Italy asked as he held onto Germany's arm. The two were openly dating, though Germany turned red if anyone mentioned it. Romano was holding Spain's hand and still hated the German, so he wasn't happy when he started dating Italy.

"If I wouldn't tell Germany, I won't tell you silly!" Bianca stuck out her tongue playfully as she kept leading them throughout the countryside.

"I didn't know your country could be peaceful America." England admitted. America grinned.

"You guys have only been in the cities. The countryside is usually calm. I haven't been out here since-" America suddenly froze, causing England to run into him.

"Ow! Why did you stop?!" He snapped. Bianca turned, grinning.

"America guessed the surprise! Don't tell though!" She held up her finger in the 'shh' gesture and winked. America shook his head, sighing.

"This is a bad idea…" He muttered, folding his arms. Everyone gave him a curious look as they kept walking.

"How did Amerique figure out where we are going before we did?" France muttered, but Prussia heard. Prussia smirked.

"Dude it's his country. I wouldn't be surprised if he knew everywhere." He said, smacking France's arm lightly.

"Speaking of my country, if I find out that ANY of you mess with my citizens I will personally punch you in the face." America glared at the Bad Touch Trio, who all put an innocent look on their faces.

"I have Lovi~! I don't need to hit on Americans." Spain said cheerfully, wrapping his arms around the Italian, who turned red.

"S-shut it tomato bastard!" He sputtered. They all laughed.

"This seems really familiar…Have we been here before?" Russia whispered to Bianca. She grinned.

"Separately, maybe. You're getting warmer." She smiled and Russia's eyes widened.

"You're not…" Bianca grinned.

"Da!" She giggled. Russia groaned.

"Seriously? Last time I was here America nearly shot me in the face after he found out!" Russia pouted and America smirked.

"Okay seriously where the fuck are we going?! It's fucking hot out!" Romano snapped. Bianca scowled.

"Watch the language Romano, there are kids that like to play out here. And we are almost there so chill out! You and Spain can go have sex later!" Everyone laughed as Spain and Romano turned bright red.

"Honhonhon…mon cher I am proud of you." France winked at Spain and Romano scowled.

"Hope ya got rid of the turtles earlier Spain." Prussia added, smirking. Romano whipped around, glaring at Spain."I told you to get rid of the fucking turtles!" Spain grinned sheepishly.

"I-" "Why can't you just have one like a normal person?!" Romano interrupted. Spain laughed.

"I'm not a person." Everyone stifled laughs.

"There's no need for turtles in the cupboards, turtles in the beds, turtles in the sheets!" Romano ranted. Italy giggled.

"You would be mad about turtles in the bed." Romano, without even looking, pushed his brother, causing the small Italian to fall over onto Germany, who caught him. At this point, everyone was in tears from laughing so hard, even Germany.

"We're almost there! Just around the corner…I think." Bianca frowned as she took out her phone and glanced at the Google Maps.

"I remember when America tried to use Google Maps to get directions to drive from America to Germany." England smirked. America pouted.

"How was that swim across the Atlantic?" He added. Everyone laughed again.

"Hey I walked into you talking to your imaginary friends! And you have mentally scarred me because of it! I can never watch Peter Pan again!" England paled as everyone frowned. Italy cocked his head.

"What do you mean?" America smirked.

"Don't say it-" "All I heard England say was 'You're naughty Captain Hook, Tinkerbell's not big enough'" America finished. England scowled and turned red as everyone was silent.

"Whoa…dude what drugs were you taking and can I have some?" Prussia broke the silence, causing everyone to laugh. Germany lightly hit his brother in the arm.

"Nein. You are already a handful without being high." Prussia pouted as the group rounded a corner."Here we are!" Everyone glanced up and were silent.

"A cemetery?" Germany frowned. Bianca nodded.

"Russia, you got the flowers?" Russia nodded, taking out a bouquet of flowers.

"Wait why are we at a cemetery?!" Prussia asked. Bianca grinned.

"Who do we all know who would be buried in America?" Everyone was silent, thinking about the question. Suddenly Italy grinned."Ah I see! Annie, right?" Everyone's mouths dropped, except the ones that understood."Da! Come, let's go!" She grabbed Russia's hand again and dragged him into the Cemetery, reluctantly followed by the others.

"You seem too happy to be visiting a dead relative." Russia said. Bianca grinned.

"I'm happy that I got everyone else to! You guys haven't been to her grave even though she died over 70 years ago! She was your guys' friends, right?" She turned to everyone else, who shifted awkwardly.

"She was just a maid…" Germany muttered. Romano crossed his arms.

"She annoyed me…but she did spend my birthday with me." He blinked and looked away.

"Please? For me?" She gave them puppy dog eyes.

"Lead the way Bianca." America gave her a thumbs up and Bianca smiled.

"Da. Follow me!" She led them to the far corner where a cherry blossom tree grew. It was over a gravestone.

"They reburied her way back when. After Uncle Edward unburied her…" Bianca said sadly as she placed the flowers on the grave.

"It's pretty…" Italy gazed as the cherry blossom petals fell off the tree, one by one. It almost looked like snow.

"She was pretty cool though. She didn't say I was annoying…at least out loud." America chuckled.

"Da. She was one of the strongest woman I have ever met, and I have met very many strong women." Russia admitted. France smiled sadly.

"It's surprising. No matter how long we live, we find a human that affects us. I remember Jeanne…" France sighed, remembering his lost love.

"I am sorry for that Francis…I remember Elizabeth…the first one…She was remarkable." England patted his rival's back.

"Romano, do you remember Joanna? The one you called a 'mala chica' back when you were first learning Spanish? She did actually enjoy you. She thought you were cute, even if you were a handful." Romano pouted.

"She wasn't that bad….I guess…" He admitted.

"It seems we all had people who affected us at one time or another. I remember Old Fritz. He was a pretty cool guy…" Prussia smiled in the memory of his old king.

"Ve~ what about you Germany?" Italy asked. Germany frowned, thinking.

"Honestly…Annabel did change me…I never told her that of course. She was there when I needed her…" Germany admitted. Everyone stared at him in shock and he turned red, looking away quickly.

"That's so cute!" Italy wrapped his arms around the bigger nation. Soon, Prussia joined in.

"GROUP HUG!" America shouted, joining in the cuddle. Soon, everyone was hugging happily.

"And you said this would be a bad idea." Bianca whispered, before joing the hug.

"Who are you talking to?" Russia asked. Bianca smiled."Nobody…." Suddenly, Italy gasped.

"Look! A rainbow!" Everyone looked up and gasped.

"That's scientifically impossible! It hasn't rained all day!" England gaped. Bianca laughed.

"It's magic England! You of all people should understand!" She giggled, winking. England scowled.

"I….shut it…" He muttered. Everyone laughed.

"Well, this was a success! We can go now. Wanna go to a restaurant or something?" Bianca asked, slipping her hand into Russia's.

"I wanna go to McDonalds!" "No Olive Garden!" "There's an excellent English grill in Texas." Everyone spoke at once, excited about lunch plans. Bianca laughed."Let's just go to the mall. They have a food court with everyone's food. Even Wurst and Beer." Bianca added, winking at Prussia. The German brothers grinned."What are we waiting for then?! Let's go!" Prussia ran ahead, followed by the others.

**I love happy endings! :'D I hope you enjoyed bros and have a nice day!**

**Feel free to read my other fics too!**

**REVIEW for final HETA upload.**

**Jeanne- Jeanne of Arc- killed during the 100 years war by England**

**Elizabeth- Elizabeth I- amazing Queen of Britain from a long time ago**

**Old Fritz- Fredrick the Great- a King of Prussia, he was amazing and helped Prussia claim Silesia (Austria's Vital Regions XD)**


End file.
